Getting to Know You, Baby!
by Zanyalf
Summary: Sequel to Getting to Know the Real You, Cape and All. Cat & Kara's adventures in raising their baby girl, Hope, and adolescent son, Carter, while trying to balance work, saving the world, and keeping their relationship thriving. #SuperCat #Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Alright...I've decided to re-post this now.

Review if you would like to or not, it's up to you. _**However**_ , this time, if any of you find a mistake and unless said mistake is completely atrocious, _please keep it to yourselves_. ;-)

So I decided to write a sequel to my first fanfic, _Getting to Know the Real You, Cape & All_. This story focuses on Cat and Kara and their lives after their daughter is born.

I hope you like it. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

It's 3 AM as our little bundle of joy is screaming and crying at the top of her super lungs waking both her mother and me out of slumber. Oh, whom am I kidding, we weren't really asleep yet. Our heads have barely hit the pillow from the last time she bellowed...but I'm not complaining. She has her mother's eyes and has inherited her pout, which I am totally a sucker for, and she knows it.

I poke Kara with my finger.

"Sweetheart, I think it's your turn to get her."

She stirs, mumbling something incoherent.

"Okay babe. Do you think she's broken?"

I sit up and look at her.

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"She just keeps crying and nothing ever seems to be wrong so, maybe she's broken."

I chuckle.

"Kara you do know that's the only way for Hope to communicate with us, right? And I know nothing is probably wrong with her, she probably just misses us, that's all."

Kara nods as she leaves our room to go check our daughter.

"Hey there Little One. What seems to be the trouble? Did you lose your binky? Ah, that's it isn't it. Well, here you go silly goose."

I can instantly feel Hope relax as Kara talks to her as my bond with Kara extended to our daughter.

"She lost her binky then latched onto me as I gave it to her. I figured I'd bring her in her to say hi to you. Say 'Hi Mama'!"

I smile as Kara takes Hope's tiny arm and has her wave to me.

"Well hi there to you my love. Are you going to give Mama a kiss?"

Kara lowers her down so she can kiss me, which is more like a slobbery, gummy mess but I don't mind.

"Thank you, Hope. Are you going to stay in here with me and Mommy now?"

Kara looks at me sheepishly.

"Is it okay with you if she does? I know you would rather her try and sleep in her crib but look at her, she's practically glued to me."

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Of course, she is because she loves her Mommy. Yes, she can stay with us tonight as I'm too tired to say no and both of you are pouting. You know that's my kryptonite."

Kara giggles as she hands me Hope.

"Thanks, babe. I love you and I love you, too, Little One!"

She kisses both of us then wraps us up in her arms.

"I love you both, too. Now can we please try to get some sleep? Some of us have to work tomorrow."

Kara smiles.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Hope, on the other hand, she looks like wants to play."

I look at our daughter who has all of a sudden decided to take up hovering at this moment. I gently grab her foot before she gets too far.

"Oh no you don't, silly goose. You're not going to float out of this room on my watch."

Kara chuckles.

"Cat, I can stay up with our now flying daughter. I don't require as much sleep as you do, remember? Please, sleep. We'll be fine."

I nod.

"Well since you put it that way...Hey, do you think we should invest in ankle weights?"

Kara gasps.

"Most certainly not. We will teach her how to harness her abilities properly, not restrain her like an animal."

I take her hand.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart. Of course, we will teach her how to use her abilities properly. I was just thinking of her as a balloon. I don't want her to just float off into the sky when one of us isn't holding her."

Kara belly laughs.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Cat, my love, she will not float off never to be seen again. She's our daughter and I'm positive that if she did float off and we called to her, she'd come to us."

"Or we could bribe her with a treat."

She rolls her eyes.

"Our daughter is not a dog, Cat."

I kiss her.

"I know, I know."

"Good. Now get some sleep while I go and take care of SuperHope."

" _SuperHope?_ Hmmm...I should trademark that first thing."

She laughs as she takes our daughter and exits the room.

** The next morning, Cat goes downstairs to find Kara asleep on the sofa while their daughter, who now has a rope safely tied around her waist while the other end is tied to Kara's wrist, is floating around the den. **

I chuckle as I walk into the den and take in the site before me.

"Come here little girl, come to Mama. _Mama needs a hug_."

Hope sees me, smiles, and begins to giggle and clap her hands as she floats down into my arms.

"Thank you, sweetie pie. Have you been doing that all night? You must be very hungry now. Shall we wake up Mommy or let her sleep longer?"

Hope slobbers and coos while playing with my hair.

"I'll take that as let Mommy sleep. Come on cutie, let's get you some breakfast."

Just as we walk into the kitchen, Kara stirs realizing Hope isn't attached to the rope anymore.

"Oh, my Rao! Hope! Hope, sweetie, where did you float off to?"

"It's okay honey, she's in here with me."

She rushes in using her super speed.

"Oh phew, I thought her heat vision kicked in causing her to burn the rope and floated away."

I walk over and engulf her into a big hug.

"Sweetheart, she's fine...see."

I point to our daughter, safely strapped in her high chair, eating, well more like making

a finger painting with, a banana.

Kara squeezes me and gives me a kiss.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"That I made Hope into a Real Life Baby Kite?"

I crack up laughing.

"A Real Life Baby Kite? Actually, I found it oddly adorable. You seemed to come up with a safe solution to her floating off while you slept, it didn't harm her, and she looked like she was having fun."

She smiles as she walks over to Hope, who now has the banana in her blond curls.

"Did you enjoy floating around while Mommy slept? Huh? Are you enjoying that banana mush? I think you're getting more in your hair than your mouth, silly goose."

I hand Kara a wet cloth as she attempts to clean up Hope.

"Hmmm..."

Kara looks over and smiles at me.

"Are you alright, babe?"

I smile at her and feel the warmth of her love spread through me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just taking in this beautiful site before me, that's all."

She laughs.

"Me cleaning banana out of our baby's hair? I hardly think this is beautiful."

I giggle.

"Oh, but it is to me."

** Carter enters the room and starts to prepare a bowl of cereal for himself before school. **

"Hey honey, I didn't hear you sneak in here. Let me make you some eggs."

He shakes his head.

"No thanks mom, I'm not too hungry this morning."

I immediately walk over to feel his head.

"Are you feeling alright son? Didn't you sleep well?"

He shakes his head again.

"I'm fine, honest, and I slept alright, too."

I look over at Kara and see the concern on her face.

"Hey bud, is something bothering you?"

He stands up and puts his bowl in the sink.

"No, nothing is bothering me. I need to go now or I'll be late for school."

I walk over and stand in front of him.

"Carter, may I have at least have a hug before you go?"

He sighs and gives in.

"Yeah, okay."

Kara pouts until he walks over and gives her a hug as well before giving his little sister a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you when I get home."

With that, he's out the door.

"Cat, you okay?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know something's bothering him but I don't know what. He gets like this once in a while and whenever he gets _moody_ , so to speak, he gets short with me and won't talk. I just wish I knew how to help him."

She comes over and hugs me.

"How can you help him if you don't know what's wrong? I've never seen him like this before so I don't know what you normally do to help soothe him."

I kiss her cheek then walk over to rescue our daughter who is trying to escape from her high chair prison.

"Upsidaisy! I normally just let him be. I make sure that he eats, showers and gets rest. I wait for him to come to me when he's ready."

"How long does it usually last?"

I think for a second as I tickle Hopes exposed belly due to her little shirt bunching up.

"It depends. A few days or so. Once it lasted about a week."

Kara takes Hope from me so she can change her diaper and get her ready for the day.

"Well whatever it is, the three of us will help him through it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I love, I mean _really_ love, everything in my life right now. I have a beautiful wife, a fantastic son, and an adorable little baby girl. I always knew Cat was a terrific mother with Carter, but seeing her with our daughter, Hope, just makes my heart burst with pride. I wasn't there to see her dote on Carter when he was an infant, but no wonder he's such an amazing boy. Cat has the patience of a Saint. If anyone at CatCo ever saw this side of her, her reputation of being a scary monster would fizzle.

** Later that day. **

"Hey bud, how was school?"

Carter peeks into the den and sees Kara floating up to get Hope who, in her little mind, got herself stuck to the ceiling and was crying because she couldn't figure out how to get back down.

"When did she start doing that?"

"Last night. I went in to check on her because she was crying...lost binky...and brought her back into our bedroom to say goodnight again to your mother. She sat her down on the bed and the next thing you know..."

I point up as Carter chuckles softly.

"Mom must've gotten a kick outta that."

I smile as he comes over to greet us better.

"Hi, Little Sis. I see you've learned a nifty new trick! I guess that means we're going to have to keep an even better eye on you now, huh."

Hope smiles and bounces as she reaches for him.

"Carter, you don't have to hold her if you don't want to. I'm sure you want to get a snack or do your homework."

He shakes his head and reaches for his tiny little sister.

"It's okay. I know how she gets upset if I ignore her...which I would never, ever do."

I grin at the two of them.

"I know kiddo. You are an excellent big brother. She absolutely adores you, you know that right."

He smiles.

"And I adore her, too."

He gives her a hug before handing her back to me.

"Kara...I'm sorry about this morning."

I take his hand.

"It's okay, Carter. I'm not mad."

He looks to the floor.

"I-I know, but I wasn't very polite to you or mom."

I place Hope on her blanket on the floor and hand her some toys.

"Carter, you were fine. You were just...in a mood, that's all."

He looks back up at me.

"A _rotten_ mood."

"May I ask why? You know I won't judge you bud. You can tell me anything, anything at all."

He grins.

"I know, Kara. I just don't know why I felt that way, that's all."

"Is someone bothering you at school? Is someone bothering you in general? A-Are you maybe feeling neglected because of Hope? _Oh bud_ , if you are, we totally don't mean to do that, I swear to Rao!"

He blushes.

"I don't feel neglected. I love my baby sister with all my heart, I promise. I even check on her during the night when you and mom are sleeping."

My heart melts.

"Y-You do that? Is she fussing or something, is she waking you up?"

He shakes his head.

"No. Most of the time, she's just sleeping. I'll just re-adjust her blanket or make sure her toys are within reach. Once in a while she'll be up playing and when she sees me she starts giggling and offers me a toy."

I smile.

"She really must love you something fierce if she parts with one of her precious toys."

We both smile as we look down at Hope while she munches on Chewy's ear.

"I still can't believe mom talked you into giving Hope Chewy. I know how much you love him."

I smirk.

"Well honestly, she didn't. Hope had her eye on him and as soon as she could, she grabbed him one day and that was it. As long as they're both happy, we're all happy."

Carter laughs as he gives me a hug.

"Is it okay if I take a snack up to my room and do my homework?"

I nod as he heads for the kitchen just as Cat walks in.

"Hi, Carter. Hi, sweetheart. Hi, SuperHope! How are my three favorite people in the universe doing today?"

Carter gives her a hug before going up to his room.

"Well the two of us are doing great. Carter is okay, or at least he will be. How are you doing babe?"

She kisses me then scoops our cooing daughter up and hugs her.

"I'm fine Kara, thanks. So what did you two to lovelies do today?"

I go over and put my arms around them.

"Cat, I can tell something's wrong. _Come on babe_ , please talk to me."

I use the magic of our bond to try to relax her.

"Mmmm…thank you for that. It's just been a long day, that's all. I had to fire someone I never expected to have to fire."

Cat can sense the panic washing over me.

"Don't worry, it wasn't _Super Duo_. They're safe for another day. I had to fire Dave from accounting. He's been with CatCo a long time."

"W-Why did you have to fire Dave? He seemed like such a nice guy, very smart."

She sighs while she tries to untangle Hope's fingers from her necklace she forgot to take off.

"He is senile. He cost CatCo close to a million dollars last year. I tried to overlook it myself but I just can't anymore. He's missing obvious things that normally he's on top of. Now I'm stuck for a new accountant."

I perk up.

"Kara Danvers-Grant, at your service!"

"What hun?"

"I can do it! I _love_ math! I sometimes would double check for accounting when Dave was on vacation."

She stares at me.

"Do you remember those dates?"

I laugh.

" _Maybe_. Are you going to go back and scrutinize my work?"

Cat smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Of course. I cannot just _give_ you the job before checking your work."

I shake my head and giggle while I begin dinner.

"Hey babe, do you know what our wonderful son does while we're sleeping?"

Her eyes widen while she raises a single eyebrow.

"Is it illegal?"

I spin around so fast to look at her that I almost make a hole in the floor.

"Why would your first thought go to him doing something illegal?"

She cracks up.

"Who knows? With all the stuff he does with his computer nowadays, I thought maybe he tapped into something he shouldn't have."

I roll my eyes.

"No, he's not doing anything illegal."

Cat smirks while Hope tries to engage her in a rousing game of peek-a-boo, which she obliges.

"He checks on Hope. He adjusts her blanket and makes sure her toys are just so. He said sometimes if she's awake and playing, she'll give him a toy."

Her body relaxes as she whispers to me.

"He really does that? Does your big brother check on you while Mommy and I sleep?"

I nod as Hope giggles and slobbers trying to give Cat kisses.

"Yep. And she's not even fussing, he just goes in and checks on her all on his own."

She hugs and kisses Hope on the cheek as she sits her into her high chair.

"I'll be right back."

"O-Okay. Hope...no sweetie. Please don't try to take your high chair for a ride. I don't think it likes to fly."

Hope claps while blowing raspberries as she lowers herself...and her high chair...back to the ground.

"Thank you baby. You're such a quick learner, my sweetie pie. I guess I'll have to have a talk with Mama about bolting stuff down."

** Carter's room. Cat knocks on Carter's door and he allows her inside. **

"Hey there my amazing boy, whatcha working on?"

He glances up from his notebook.

"English homework. It's a little tricky but I _think_ I get it."

"Would you like me to take a look?"

He hands his homework over.

She studies it for a second then realizes what he might be having trouble with.

"Inferences. Okay. Do you know what the definition of inferences ii?"

He sighs.

"I-I think so...using observation and background to reach a logical conclusion...right?"

She nods.

"Yep. Okay, do you know that you make inferences without even realizing it?"

He shakes his head.

"How? I don't understand what it means exactly to know that I'm using it."

She puts her hand on his shoulder and he relaxes.

"Okay, okay. Take a breath. Now an example of an inference...you've watched us feed Hope, right?"

He smiles.

"Yeah. She makes the funniest faces sometimes. I get a kick out of when she spits the food back out at you. _Sorry_ , but it's kinda funny."

She chuckles.

"Yeah well, you used to do the exact same thing when you were her age. Alright, now you said she makes funny faces when we feed her different things. When she smiles and opens her mouth for more, what goes through your mind?"

He thinks for a second.

"That she likes whatever it is that she just had so she wants more."

Cat grins.

"And when she makes a scrunched up faces and turns her head, what goes through your mind?"

"That she doesn't like it."

She beams.

"You just used Inference."

His eyes widen.

"I-I did?"

"Yes. See you made an observation of her faces and using past knowledge of what those faces meant, you made an inference. Understand now?"

He smiles widely.

"Y-Yes. _Yes!_ Oh my goodness, you made it sound so easy. Thanks, mom!"

He leaps over and hugs her.

"You're welcome, Carter. You know, Kara told me what you do for you baby sister at night."

He looks concerned.

"A-Are you upset? I-I should've t-told you. I-I just t-thought that I-I'd check on her w-whenever I had to, _you know_. I-I don't do it e-every night."

"Carter, no way in the world am I upset. I think what you do for her is absolutely beautiful. I know the adjustment hasn't been easy on you, you hide it well son."

He blushes.

"It was a little weird at first because Hope doesn't have a schedule, a routine, but I got used to it. She's kinda cute and funny, now that she can clap and stuff."

Cat hugs him.

"I love you, you know that? You are the bestest son a mother could ever ask for."

"Moooom. You're embarrassing me."

"In front of who…your action figures? It's just the two of us and I love being mushy with you. I'll only get to do it for a little while longer until you start thinking you're too cool to hang out with me."

He sighs.

"That will never happen."

She smiles.

"Oh yes, it will. But hopefully it won't happen for a long, long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I take my job as Auntie very seriously. I make sure to spoil both Carter and Hope crazy! Kara and Cat aren't too fond of it considering when I have Carter for a night or two he'll come home with some new video games. When I look after Hope, on the other hand, she'll come back with a few new stuffed toys. I just can't help it...I'm a sucker for them.

** Cat and Kara's home. Alex comes over for a visit and to see how they can baby proof the house more now that Hope has taken flight. **

"Hey Cat, how's it hanging?"

She raises an eyebrow and smirks.

" _Wouldn't you like to know_. Here to spoil my children more?"

I chuckle.

"You know it!"

She laughs.

"You know you don't have to buy their love, right? They do enjoy just spending time with you."

"I know. I can do both. I love multitasking. So I hear my little niece likes to fly now. That has to be too cute."

Cat giggles.

"It is. She's upstairs right now getting her diaper changed. It's a little trickier now because she tends to float off the changing table if you don't hold her down."

I laugh.

"Oh, this I've got to see."

** Hope's room. **

"Knock, knock...Is there a flying baby in the house?"

Kara chuckles as she struggles to put Hope's diaper on.

"Yep, there's definitely a flying baby that lives here. Hey Little One, do you think Auntie Alex can hold you still so I can put your diaper on?"

I walk over giggling as I see that Kara has one hand trying to keep Hope from rising off the table while the other one is trying to put the diaper on.

"Here, let me help you with that. Hey Little Stinker, how've you been? Are you going to let your Mommy put that thing on you or what?"

Hope smiles up at me and waves her arms about.

"You know, when she waves her arms like that, she totally reminds me of Cat when she gets flustered."

Kara bursts out laughing.

"I thought the same thing, but I dare not say anything. I live here. You don't."

** Just then, Cat clears her throat while standing in the doorway. **

" _Oh hey babe_ , come to check on us?"

She coolly walks into the room and takes my place holding Hope.

"Sure. So, you think our daughter waving her arms about is reminiscent of me when I get _flustered?_ "

Kara blushes.

"N-No, not at all, babe. I meant it as it's something that is totally you, like she takes after you...in a good way. I always thought you were adorable when you'd do that."

She smirks at Kara.

"I meant it as when you get flustered."

She throws a sock at me.

"A baby sock? Seriously Cat, you're losing your game."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Well I didn't have anything harder to throw plus I didn't want to take a chance in harming my daughter."

"Well okay then. I stand corrected. Anywho, what are you two thinking for Hope proofing this place? Bubble wrap everything?"

Kara giggles.

"I think when she realizes those bubbles pop, either she'll be excited and want to pop them all, or it will literally scare the poop outta her."

I chuckle while Cat just shakes her head.

"Honestly, Kara, scare the _poop_ outta her? I'm going to say no to the bubble wrap. Any other suggestions for my sweet baby girl?"

Kara leans on Cat.

"You don't think bubble proofing the house would be kinda neat? Walk around, pop some bubbles. I think it would be an excellent stress reliever babe."

"If I wanted stress relief, _Kara_ , there are much more, shall we say, _interesting_ ways for me to relieve it."

Kara's mouth opens, but no words come out.

"You two do know I'm still here, right?"

Cat nods while Kara's still trying to think of something to say.

"Oh Alexandra, I'm sure that didn't scar you for life. It's not like you walked in on us... _again_."

I blush.

"Oh come on now Catherine, you two were in the den. **_THE DEN!_** What if I had been Carter? Poor kid would still be hiding under his blankets praying to go blind."

Cat chuckles.

"It wouldn't have been the first time for him either, unfortunately."

Kara blushes bright red.

"Oh man, I almost forgot about that. Poor kid is right. I thought he was going to faint on the spot when he realized what was going on."

I grin.

"Wow. No wonder he flinches whenever you two kiss."

Cat swats my arm.

"He does not and you know it."

Hope decides to chime in by letting out a loud squeal.

"Yeah, you tell her!"

I pick her up and start tickling her.

"So seriously, what are you two thinking?"

Kara and Cat look to each other as if they're having a mental conversation.

"Well, I guess we just have to baby proof the corners of the molding. Oh, did I tell you, right before you got home babe, she floated to the ceiling, and then I think she thought she was stuck there. She started crying. I had to float up to get her. I felt so bad that she thought she was stuck but at the same time, it was terribly cute."

Cat looks at Hope.

"Did you think you were stuck, silly goose? Not as long as Mommy's around anyway. Mama, on the other hand, would need a very tall ladder."

Hope smiles and reaches for her.

"There ya go, you little stinker. Go to Mama."

"Alex, thanks for helping me change her. Normally it's not that difficult."

I smile and give her a hug.

"Anytime Sis. I guess we should get started."

Cat detaches Hope's fingers from Kara's hair.

"Before you two DIYer's get started, am I going to have to have 911 on standby?"

Kara stifles a laugh, as I turn red.

"Cat, your wife dropped a bunch of bricks on my foot while we were putting together that grill. They seriously had to have weighed a ton! It's a wonder I don't have a permanent limp."

"So _that's_ the reason you're walking funny, _Alexandra_. Hmmm...Looks to me like you've just had too much-"

" ** _CAT!_** Do not finish that sentence. Young, impressionable ears here."

I'm now stifling a laugh as Kara's shooting Cat a death glare.

"Darn, I really wanted to know what the rest of the sentence was going to be."

Cat rolls her eyes and leaves the room with Hope on her hip.

"Do you two always have to go _there?_ I swear you two are worse than bickering teenagers."

I put my hand on Kara's shoulder.

"That's just the way the two of us communicate kiddo. You know I love both of you, right. Sometimes it's just too easy to rile her up. Come on, you know she gets a kick outta it."

"Yeah, I know she's not angry. She actually feels happy, amused even. I love when she's happy."

"Don't we all. She can be rather scary when she isn't if you're not around to use your bond thing on her to calm her down."

Kara blushes.

"Using our _bond_ , Alex, is not a game for your amusement. We only use it when completely necessary."

I laugh.

"Sure, you two only use it for emergencies. Mmmhmm. Not buying it."

Kara laughs.

"Yeah well, _whatever_."

"Great come back, Sis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

The past year or so has been very interesting. My mom and Kara finally admitted that they loved each other, I found out Kara was Supergirl and because Kara's Kryptonian, she and my mom became married via a Kryptonian custom, yeah, I don't understand what one has to do with the other either, and now I have a baby sister. Oh yeah, I also found out Kara's cousin, Clark Kent, is Superman! How cool is that!

Kara and I have gotten closer and although she never insisted that I call her anything other than Kara, I still feel bad that I don't at least call her Ma or something similar. It just doesn't sound right, if that makes sense. She is very much my second mother and I love her as much as I love mom, but I can't call her mom because that's already taken. I doodle in my notebooks variations of mom and Kara, but they sound funnier than me calling her Ma. The funniest one I came up with was Karma...Kara and Ma mashed together...but I thought better of it. MaKar sounds even sillier like it's a car's name. Oh well, as long as she is cool with me calling her Kara, I'll stick with that.

** Carter's room. **

"Knock, knock. Are you decent?"

I chuckle.

"Yes Aunt Alex, I'm decent. You may enter."

She walks in with her one hand behind her back.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Not much. Why are you holding your arm behind your back like that?"

She looks to the floor.

"No reason."

"Aunt Alex, I know you and Kara have been baby proofing again. What happened now?"

She smiles.

"I may have accidently hit my hand with the hammer."

I laugh.

"Baby proofing includes hammers?"

"Yes, well, no. I may have been gotten frustrated with the carpet and drove a few nails into it."

"You nailed down the carpet? Mom's not going to like that."

She smiles.

"Well, then she shouldn't have throw rugs."

I giggle as I hear my mom yelling from the other room.

"Alexandra Danvers...Did you seriously nail down my carpet?"

"Uh oh! Quick, hide me, kid!"

I smile at her she dives over my bed and pulls the comforter over her head while crouched on the floor.

"No, no, no. You cannot hide from me in here, missy. Carter's room is off limits for childish antics."

"But mom, I'm still a child. Is my room off limits for me, too, if I act up?"

She rolls her eyes.

"No, son, it's not off limits for you...it's _your_ room. It's only off limits to crazy hammer-wielding Aunties."

Aunt Alex snorts.

"Ah hah! Found you...not that it wasn't obvious. Now, what in the hel-heck were you thinking?"

Aunt Alex stands up and puts my comforter back on my bed.

"I thought that your daughter may want to take a magic carpet ride so..."

"...You nailed my carpet? Geesh, I thought you and your sister were going to put some padding around, not putting nails where they don't belong. I still rent here, you know."

"Maybe you should just buy the building."

My mom's eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing."

"That's what I thought, although that may not be a bad idea."

"What may not be a bad idea babe?"

Kara walks in with Hope.

"Buying the building."

"What building?"

"This one. That way when your sister decides to damage innocent carpets, we don't get fined for it if we ever leave."

Aunt Alex is now hiding behind me hoping Kara doesn't zap her.

"Kara, Little Sis, I didn't think she heard me."

She walks out of my room and into the hallway, signaling for my mom and aunt to follow.

"We're not having this discussion in Carter's room, do I make myself clear?"

The both look in shock at her sudden sternness and nod.

"Kara, it was just a thought. You know I wouldn't do something like that without discussing it with you first."

"I know, Cat. I'm not upset about that. I'm upset that you took this into his room, this fight."

Aunt Alex blushes.

"Kara, it's my fault. I went in to say hi and well, you know the rest."

"Well going in to say hi is one thing, but upsetting the calmness of his room...unacceptable."

I decide to walk out and speak up.

"Kara, it's okay, honest. I know these two really aren't mad at each other. They always bicker with each other. Plus I thought it was kinda cool how Aunt Alex dove over my bed to hide. I don't get to see her in action like that ever!"

Kara calms down when she realizes I'm not upset.

"Sorry bud, I just know how you like things just so, and I can't help getting defensive when someone disrupts your safe space."

I walk over and hug her.

"Thanks. I love how you protect me. Mom, too. But you both know you can't do that forever, right? Stuff's going to happen that neither one of you will be able to fix. This, whatever it is, wasn't too bad. As I said, seeing Aunt Alex do that dive over my bed like that... _totally awesome_!"

"Thanks, kid, but Kara does have a point. I'm sorry that I acted like that in your room, mainly because you're such a gentleman. Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

She walks over and ruffles my hair.

"Thanks, kiddo. Oh my, what's that smell. I think someone as a stinky butt."

"Not me, I promise."

The three of them laugh.

"I'm sure glad that isn't you, son. Wow, what did you feed her, Kara?"

Kara blushes.

" _Nothing_."

" _Kara_..."

She shuffles and kicks the floor.

"Okay, she may or may not have had eaten, well, gummed, some pickles. I didn't realize until it was too late and she seemed to like them, so I just let her have some. Was that not good for her?"

Mom and Aunt Alex both roll their eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. She's not a normal human baby, so I'm sure she has your metabolism, and all that salt won't harm her. I'd just hold off on giving her any more for a little. Phew! Someone is very stinky."

Hope giggles and blows raspberries.

"Here ya go! It's your turn, babe."

"Oh no, no, no. You got her that way. You take care of it."

Kara sighs.

"But babe, we take turns. It's not like I forced her to eat them."

Cat smirks.

"Fine...come here, little girl. I hope you remember the taste of those pickles because you're not getting any more until you are potty trained."

"Mom, can I help?"

She looks surprised.

"Really Carter? Are you sure, it won't be pleasant."

I grin.

"I don't mind. Besides, you'll need help to keep her from floating off."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I nod.

"Okay. Now we're going to need nose plugs, gloves, and goggles stat!"

"And a fresh diaper and some wipes. Can't forget those, son."

"On it!"

"Can I film this?"

Kara takes Aunt Alex's phone.

"No, you may not film them changing her diaper. Ew."

"Oh come on, who's going to believe that Cat Grant changed a smelly, icky diaper?"

She giggles.

"Besides the five of us? Probably no one, but it doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

Aunt Alex frowns.

"True, but I wanted proof."

Mom chuckles.

"Not gonna happen, Alexandra."

" _Not gonna happen...blah, blah blah_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure how quickly Hope's abilities would kick in, but she's developing them rather fast. And by fast, I mean she's now gotten really fast as in her super speed is evolving. You should see Cat trying to catch her. She mumbles under her breath while running after her. Hope just giggles and picks up speed. Finally, Cat just sits down until Hope wears herself out, which takes a while. SuperHope, _remember?_

** Kara takes Hope to surprise Cat for a late lunch, knowing she had meetings most of the day. **

" _Hi, Mama!_ Would you like some visitors?"

Cat looks up from her desk and beams.

"Why, of course! How are my two lovely ladies doing today?"

I blush while Hope squeals, reaching for Cat.

"We're doing fine. How are you doing?"

She walks over and hugs the both of us.

"Come here, little girl. Oh, Mama missed you, did you miss me?"

Hope coos and plays with her hair.

"I'll take that as a _yes_. So, to what do I owe this special visit?"

"Well, we figured we'd see if you have had lunch yet. Plus, we both missed you."

She smiles and leans over to kiss me.

"Mmmm...I missed _you_ , too."

I blush more.

" _I love you_."

"I love _you_ , too."

Hope decides to tug hard on Cat's hair, causing her to wince.

"I see her super strength hasn't _fully_ kicked in yet."

"What do you mean?"

She laughs.

"My hair is still attached to my head."

I giggle.

"True. Hey, I was wondering what you would think about Alex watching the kids tonight?"

She removes Hope's hand from her mouth where she's been pretending to eat it.

"If she's fine with it, I'm fine with it. Why tonight? It's not our anniversary. I have that ingrained in my brain."

"No, it's not our anniversary. I just thought it would be nice if, you know, we had a night to ourselves. We haven't had one in a little while."

Cat raises a single eyebrow.

"Oh, _I see_."

I blush.

"So shall I call her to see if she's available?"

"Absolutely."

** Kara steps out onto the balcony to call Alex. **

"Hey Sis, what's up?"

"Not much. I have a favor to ask of you."

I can hear her groan.

"What kind of favor? Is Cat going to get mad if I do this favor?"

I giggle.

"No, she won't get mad. I, well, we were wondering if you could watch Carter and Hope tonight?"

"Tonight? Like, the whole night?"

I sigh.

"Yes, as in the whole night tonight. D-Do you have plans?"

"And what if I did?"

"O-Oh. Well, don't worry about it. Maybe another night?"

Alex chuckles.

"Kara, I'm messing with you. I don't have any plans tonight, and I would love to watch my nephew and niece for you."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Impose away. I take it you and your wife would like to have the house to yourselves for a little nooky?"

I blush profusely.

" _Alex_..."

"Hey, if it results in another nephew or niece, I'm all for it. The more, the merrier."

** Cat steps out on the balcony with Hope. **

"Alex, I can assure you that won't happen...now that we know how to take the proper precautions."

I sit down.

"Oh, my Rao...is this conversation really happening?"

Alex and Cat both laugh.

"Oh stop Kara. You should know by now that I'm messing with the both of you. But hey, if your little _home alone time_ does result in an-"

"Stop. Just...I can't."

Cat comes over and puts her hand on my shoulder as I hang up on Alex.

"Sweetheart, she's teasing you, and you're letting it get to you."

I nod.

"I know, I know. It's just...she's making tonight sound dirty."

Cat raises an eyebrow.

"You weren't planning on tonight getting... _dirty?_ "

I giggle.

"Well..."

" _Well_..."

" _Yes_ , I was, but now it just feels ruined."

She kisses my cheek as my phone rings.

"Believe me, _nothing_ has been ruined. You should answer that."

I nod again and answer my phone.

"You hung up on me! Seriously?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just got upset...forgive me?"

I hear her sigh.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry too for pushing your buttons. Sometimes I forget how sensitive you are."

"Yeah. Um...are you still willing to watch the kids tonight?"

Alex laughs.

"Of course, Auntie Alex is up for babysitting the rug rats. What time are you going to drop them off so I can make sure to have lots of ice cream, cookies, chips, and video games ready?"

I snort.

"Alex, you are not to give our children sugar highs. _Although_ you will be watching them and have to chase them around, not us, and Hope's getting really fast so...never mind."

She gasps.

"On second thought...what time are you dropping them off so I can make sure I have tons of healthy snacks ready and their beds fluffed?"

I chuckle.

"How about six?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"Yep. Thanks a ton! Love ya!"

"Love ya, too!"

** Later that evening after Kara and Cat drop the kids off at Alex's place. **

"Mmmm...that was delicious. How did you know I was in the mood for Sautéed Chicken Piccata?"

Grinning, I take our plates over to the sink.

"It was a wild guess. I'm glad you liked it, babe."

She hums as she approaches to help with the dishes.

"Nuh uh ah! I'll take care of these. You, my love, shall go into the den and put your feet up. I'll bring your desert to you."

She kisses the back of my neck before going into the den causing me to shiver.

"I cannot wait to see what you have planned for desert."

I beam while walking into the den with two bowls of ice cream.

"For you, babe. Coffee-Java Chunk ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top!"

She smiles as she takes the bowl from my hand.

"And what do you have for yourself? No, wait, don't tell me...Chocolate Peanut Butter."

I grin widely.

"Yep! You know me so well. So, is the ice cream to your satisfaction?"

Cat giggles as she leans over and kisses me.

"Absolutely. How is yours?"

I smile.

"Simply _divine_. It's almost better than se-"

"If you say what I think you're going to say, you may want to savor that feeling for a while."

I pout.

"I didn't say it was...it's just a saying, _right?_ "

Cat smirks.

"For _some_ people..."

With that, she leans over and kisses me with everything she's got.

"Now, you would like more of _this_ or more of *points to Kara's bowl* _that?_ _Choose wisely_."

** With her super speed, Kara takes both bowls, puts them in the kitchen sink, and then sits back down next to her wife before she could even blink. **

"I choose more of you, please."

She smirks.

"You chose... _wisely_."

** The next morning. **

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I snuggle into Cat's side and lay my head on her chest.

"Good morning, babe. What time is it?"

"It's six-thirty, why?"

I hum.

"No reason. I thought it was later but now that I know it isn't..."

Cat wiggles as I start to kiss her body.

"This isn't a good morning."

I stop kissing her and look into her eyes.

"I-It isn't?"

"Nope. It's a _fantastic_ _morning_."

I chuckle.

"And people say _I'm_ the corny one."

** An hour and a half later. Kara and Cat are finishing up breakfast when Kara's phone rings. **

"Hey Alex, how are the kids?"

"Oh Hi, Alex, how are you doing this lovely day? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

I sigh.

"Sorry. How are you doing Auntie Alex? Ready to return our children?"

She laughs.

"Auntie Alex is fine, thanks. Your children...well...your son...he's great. I got him off to school in one piece. Your daughter on the other hand..."

I start to panic.

"What's wrong with Hope?"

"Oh, nothing. She may or may not have flown into the door and may or may not have gotten a goose egg on her forehead."

"What!"

"Kara it's no...you're not there anymore, are you. You're standing outside my door now, aren't you."

** Alex walks over to her door and slowly opens it. She feels a breeze blow past her then smiles as she sees Kara now fussing over her daughter. **

"Alex, you said it was just a goose egg! This looks like a softball is trying to escape from her tiny head."

She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Kara, it's not that bad. She got a little shook up but once I put some ice on it and gave her an icy popsicle, she forgot all about it. And yes _Mommy_ , I checked her for a concussion."

I relax.

"Did Auntie Alex make your boo-boo better? I'm sorry sweetie that Mommy wasn't here to make you feel better, too."

Hope coos and snuggles into Kara.

"I'm really sorry, sis. I knew you said she was getting faster, but I didn't realize just how fast that meant. A-Are you going to ban me from ever watching her again?"

I hear Alex sniffle.

"No. It was an accident. I guess I just over-"

"Overreacted?"

We both turn towards the door where Cat is now standing.

"Hey Cat, didn't hear you sneak in."

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, well my wife literally flew out of the house as if it were on fire so my first, and only guess, was that she came here. Now, what's going on?"

I slowly walk towards her with Hope as I see her eyes widen.

"Oh my, what happened? Alex, did you toss our daughter in the air and forget to catch her?"

Alex chuckles.

" _No_ , SuperHope decided she wanted to fly as I tried to change her stinky butt and flew right into the door. Carter saw what it was going to happen and tried to catch her, but she just giggled and kept on going. He felt bad because he thought he distracted her and that's why she bumped into the door. I told him _no way José_. There was no way he could've caught her even if he had a giant mitt."

"Well, _that's_ reassuring. Come here little girl. Let Mama kiss your boo-boo and make it better."

I hand Hope over to her.

"S-Sorry babe that I just ran out like that. I heard Hope and hurt and well..."

She smiles.

"It's alright, Kara. Believe me, if I had your super speed when Carter was little and heard he was hurt, I would've done the exact same thing. You're allowed at least one over reaction or two when they're babies. It's in the Laws of Motherhood."

I get confused.

"The Laws of Motherhood? Was I supposed to take a test before we had her? Oh man, I'm a bad Mommy."

Cat laughs.

"Kara, sweetheart, there really aren't actual laws you should know about Motherhood and no, you didn't need to take a test before you had her...although some wanna be parent's should. You, by no means, are a bad Mommy. Right, Hope? Mommy's doing a wonderful job isn't she."

Hope smiles and lets out a shriek.

"See, she agrees."

I give them both a hug.

"Aw man. You guys are so mushy. Blah."

Cat and I chuckle while Hope bounces in her arms.

"Alex, while you are still allowed to watch our children, the next time one of them gets hurt, call me first please."

Alex smirks while I pout.

"Sure thing, Cat. Sorry, I freaked you both out."

"Nonsense. You only freaked her out while I stayed level-headed."

I try to say something but only squeaks come out.

"Another great come back, sis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

What an exciting way to start the day. A romantic morning with my gorgeous wife then having her panic and rush out of the house when she thought our daughter was in danger. She is such a wonderful mother. I'm so proud of her and how much she loves and protects all of us. I still pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming.

** Cat and Kara's home. **

"Babe, I really am sorry for freaking out like that. I should've at least grabbed you on my way out."

I laugh.

"At that speed Kara, you most likely would've ripped my arm off."

She looks horrified.

" _Ew_. That would be wrong in all sorts of ways."

"Yes, it would."

She smiles and looks at Hope.

"You think I'm silly, don't you."

I smirk.

"Silly? Of course, you are. Oh, you were talking to her. Tell Mommy she's silly."

Kara laughs as Hope bounces.

"She's always so happy. We really lucked out so far haven't we, babe."

I give her a genuine smile.

"Yes, we have. If I had given birth to her, she probably would've been a sour puss."

Kara laughs.

"Cat, she's biologically your daughter, too. I didn't just pick her up at a cabbage patch on my way home from work one day."

I snort.

"I didn't know you knew about those dolls sweetheart."

She looks bewildered.

"What dolls?"

"Nevermind. Here, please hand her to me as I can tell she needs to be changed."

"Here ya go. Is Mama going to change SuperHope? Would Mama like some help changing SuperHope?"

I chuckle at her cuteness.

"I will take all the help I can get, thank you. I think it's bath night, too."

Kara's eyes widen.

"Ooh, did you hear that Little One! Bath night! Woohoo!"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, _woohoo_. The bathroom sopping wet, soap in her little eyes…always a blast."

Kara pouts.

"That only happened one time, and it was because she got excited."

"And _why_ did she get excited, _Kara?_ "

She looks to the floor.

"B-Because she thought I made her rubber ducky fly."

I try not to laugh.

"And?"

"And I showed her how to splash…but that was an accident! My hand slipped from the side. It made her giggle so I-I did it again and she just mimicked me."

I finally give in and laugh.

"Monkey see, monkey do."

She laughs and tickles our daughter.

"Is Hope a monkey? Huh? Is Hope a monkey?"

Hope giggles and kicks all the while smiling up at us.

"She has your smile."

Kara looks at her than to me.

"Do you really think so? I thought she had yours. She definitely has your laugh, though."

I look at Kara.

"Really? I thought you were going to say that she had my nose."

"Oh, well that, too."

I playfully swat her arm.

"She does not. She has my hair and your eyes. Maybe my ears."

Kara chuckles.

"I'm glad she has your ears. Mine look funny to me."

"Your ears are perfect, as is the rest of you."

"Babe, do you think our parents did this while looking at us when we were babies?"

I smile softly.

" _Yours_ maybe. Mine probably gave me the once-over to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be then never gave it a second thought."

She puts her arms around me.

"Don't say that. I know your mom comes off as insensitive, but I'm sure deep down inside she loves you. You're her baby…her _only_ baby."

I melt into her.

"If she does, it's deep down in her stone heart."

Kara giggles softly.

"Cat…do you miss her? You haven't seen or spoken to her in over a year."

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth."

"Do you think she knows about Hope?"

"Not sure. She said she has eyes and ears everywhere, but I think that was an empty threat."

"It's okay you know...if you do miss her."

I sigh.

"Thanks sweetheart, I know. I just feel bad that she's missing out spending time with Carter and now spending time with Hope... _although_ not having her around means she can't corrupt them."

"Corrupt them? How?"

"Just by her old fashioned ways of thinking, that's all. She pretends to be open-minded and liberal, but she's really not by a long shot. You saw how she reacted to our relationship. She basically said it was an abomination. Do you really want our children exposed to that?"

She rubs my back.

"Babe, as lovely as it sounds, we can't shelter them forever. They're going to learn that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows…much to my chagrin."

I chuckle.

"Much to your _chagrin_. I love you, Kara."

Hope babbles and flails her arms about.

"Oh my, she really _does_ look like me when she does that."

Kara laughs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cat."

I kiss her cheek.

"Good answer. Now, shall we get this little girl into the bath or just let her flop about on her changing table?"

Kara runs into the bathroom and starts the tub.

"I think it's bath time. Are you ready for some fun, Little One?"

Hope sticks her tongue out and squeals.

"Well, that's new. Who taught you to do that trick, silly goose?"

I tickle her feet, making her giggle and squirm.

"Water is ready."

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's get this show on the road."

Kara picks up Hope and places her gently into the bath.

"Tada! Okay kiddo let's get you clean first then we can play. Sound like a plan?"

** Hope adjusts to sitting in the warm water then begins kicking her little legs and splashing her hands in the water, causing Kara laugh and Cat smirk. Cat washes her hair and wipes her down with a cloth while Kara keeps her entertained by making her toys dance on the side of the tub. When Cat finishes, she lets Kara take over and Hope begins splashing about causing Kara to become soaking wet. **

I hand a now squeaky clean Hope over to Kara so she can put her pajamas on while I tidy up the bathroom from Splashfest Palooza.

"Supergirl pajamas? When did you get those for her?"

Kara gives me a big smile.

"Yesterday, well actually I ordered them a little bit ago. They arrived yesterday. _Aren't they just adorable?_ I know it's kinda cheesy being her one Mommy _is_ Supergirl, but I couldn't resist."

I beam looking at my wife holding our daughter who's wearing an almost miniature version of her mother's superhero costume, reminiscent of one she had as a newborn, as she pretends to fly her around the room...even though they can both fly on their own.

"I wish I had my camera."

Kara brings Hope in for a landing into my arms.

"Whoosh! SuperHope to the rescue!"

I giggle.

"Thank you SuperHope! How did you know a hug from you would make me feel better?"

Hope slobbers kisses on my face.

"Did you used to do this stuff with Carter when he was a baby?"

I look at Kara a smile.

"Kinda. He was a much more, shall we say, serious baby. He did giggle, smile, and play but he was almost serious about it. It's hard to explain. Don't get me wrong...he was a delightful baby. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Kara grins.

"I understand. For some reason, I'd picture him playing the bank teller in a game of cops and robbers. Is that odd?"

I burst out laughing.

"Nope, not odd at all. He would pick the strange characters, but you know what, he was _so_ happy and if he was happy, I was happy. That's all that matters in the end."

She beams.

"He's such a great boy. I feel so honored to be in his life."

"Me, too. You and your sister have helped him blossom so much, even if he is acting _moody_ right now."

Kara laughs.

"Yeah. He did confide in me that he didn't know why he was moody, but he felt bad that he wasn't kind to us the other day."

I sigh.

"See, the sweet boy still peeks out every now and then."

Kara whispers and points to Hope.

"I think she fell asleep, babe."

I look down at my slumbering daughter in my arms.

"Yes, she did. Mmmm…this is nice."

Kara comes over a wraps her arms around us and gently lifts us up, taking us to our room and places us down on the bed.

"Neat trick, sweetheart."

"Well, I want my two lovely ladies to be comfy. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Nope, didn't think so."

I chuckle at her cuteness.

"If our daughter wasn't laying on top of me, I'd totally have my way with you right now."

** In a flash, Kara scoops up Hope and puts her safely in her crib then lays back down next to Cat. **

"What was that you said, babe?"

I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Oh, nothing. Goodnight sweetheart."

I kiss her on the cheek and roll over as she pouts.

"B-But you said…"

I stifle a giggle before putting her out of her misery with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm...I knew you were kidding. I love you, Cat."

"And I love you, Kara."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I'm happy my sister and her wife aren't mad at me for Hope getting hurt. I mean it's not like I picked her up and tossed her into the door myself. The little stinker is fast, _superhuman_ kinda fast. And I knew she could fly, but I just thought she hovered in place not zipped around like her mom. _Geesh_.

** At the DEO. **

"Agent Danvers, here are the latest Intel on the newest Fort Rozz escapee."

"Thank you, Vasquez."

"Welcome, Ma'am."

Kara chuckles as she mocks me.

" _Thank you, Vasquez. I love you, Vasquez. Marry me, Vasquez. I want to have your children, Vas-oomph!"_

"Knock it off, _Superfreak_."

Kara snorts.

"Aw. Did Alex not think that was funny?"

" _No, Alex did not think that was funny_."

She grins.

"Ladies, am I going to have to separate you two?"

** The sisters in unison. **

" _No_."

"Good. Now play nicely."

We giggle as Hank walks away.

"You almost got us grounded."

I mock gasp.

"Me? Nuh uh, _I'm his favorite_. He just tolerates you."

Kara jokingly sidekicks my butt with her foot causing me to knock into a certain other Agent.

"Ooh! Gotcha! Are you alright, Ma'am?"

I blush redder than a tomato.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you, Vasquez."

Vasquez smiles as she releases me from her strong, safe grip.

"You're welcome."

Kara chuckles.

"Nice save there, Vasquez."

She laughs.

"You and Agent Danvers always keep me on my toes, Ma'am. I'm almost ready for anything nowadays. I-I mean that in a good way."

Kara smiles at her.

"Yeah well the two of us together can be regular Hell Raisers sometimes, can't we Agent Danvers."

I want to crawl under a rock and die.

"Um, sure. Regular Hell Raisers...that's us."

Vasquez smirks.

" _Totally_."

She walks away as Kara scoots closer to me.

"She totally likes you, Alex. Ask her out!"

"What? No! She doesn't like me like that. You're crazy."

She stares at me.

"I am not. Come on! Go for it! What do you have to lose?"

I glare at her.

"What do I have to lose? Oh, let me think...Oh yeah, my dignity, my self-respect, my authority...am I missing anything besides the fact that I'd never be able to show my face in here ever again if she turns me down? Oh yeah, that too!"

"If you don't ask her, I will for you."

I jab her in the gut even though I know it has absolutely no effect on her.

"You. Will. _Not_."

"I. Will. _Too_."

"No. You. _Won't_."

"I'll give you until the end of the day then I'm going to do it for you and you won't be able to catch me."

I stick my tongue out at her.

"And that's what you're going to want to do when you see her."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh my God, _stahp_."

"The end of the day, Alex. End of the day."

** After sparing with Kara, Alex cleans up and goes to into the break room to get a bottle of water where Vasquez just so happens to be getting a snack. **

"Hi, Ma'am. Did you and Supergirl have a good sparring session?"

My mind goes blank.

"Um, yes. Yes, we did. It certainly helps to have the kryptonite lights on so she doesn't completely kick my butt."

She smiles.

"I bet. I can't even imagine going one on one with her when she's at full strength. I've watched some of her fights. She seems pretty fearless."

I beam.

"Yeah she does."

"Agent Danvers, may I ask you a personal question?"

I nod.

"You and Supergirl...you two seem very close. Have you two ever, um, been together? I-I know she's married now and has a beautiful little girl..."

I spit out my water.

" _Oh dear God no!_ She's my sister."

Vasquez's eyes widen.

"She's your s-sister? I'm so sorry. I-I never realized. Wait...does that mean you're Kryptonian, too? I'm so confused."

I chuckle.

"It's okay. It's not really common knowledge. Only Hank officially knows that Kara, a.k.a. Supergirl, is my sister...well _adoptive sister_. When she landed on Earth, she was thirteen. Her cousin, Superman, brought her to live with us because he trusted my family. I'll let her tell you the rest of her story sometimes."

"Sisters. Well, that _does_ explain a lot."

I feign hurt.

"And what does that mean, _Vasquez?_ "

She giggles.

"All the squabbles, the silly looks you give each other, plus the death glares you shoot back and forth at each other when you're mad. Only sisters can get away with that."

"You must have a sister, too."

"Yep. I'm actually the oldest of five girls. My dad kept hoping for a boy."

I laugh.

"Wow. I can barely handle one sister. How do you handle four?"

She touches my arm.

"It's not bad but that's only because I don't know any different."

"Touché."

"Ma'am, -"

"Please, call me Alex...at least when it's just the two of us. No offense, but Ma'am makes me feel old."

She blushes.

"Sorry, Ma'am...I mean, Alex."

"Tis okay. Did you have a question?"

"Um, yeah. Well, I know you're really busy around here, but I was wondering...do you like Florence & The Machine?"

I grin like a goofball.

"Ah, yeah I like Florence & The Machine. Why?"

She laughs.

"Well, a friend of mine is a DJ and was able to get tickets to her concert this weekend. Would you, um, would you like to go with me...if you're not busy."

I hear Kara giggling outside the room.

"Vasquez, will you excuse me for one second, please? Thanks."

She smiles and nods.

"Kara, what did we tell you about snooping on other people's conversations?"

Kara looks to the floor and kicks her feet.

"Not to do it."

"That's right. Now go away will ya. Thanks. Love ya, sis!"

I walk/run back into the room hoping Vasquez hasn't changed her mind.

"Sorry about that. Is your offer still on the table?"

She takes my hand.

"If you'd like it to be."

I become flush.

"Uh, um, y-yes. Vasquez... _Susan_...is this going to be a, ah, date?"

She blushes.

" _Yes_...unless I'm reading this all wrong."

"No, you're not."

"So then it's a date. Shall I pick you up, say around _fourish?_ We can get something to eat before we go if you'd like."

I squeeze her hand.

"I'd like that. Fourish sounds great."

"Great. I, ah, better get back to work. See you around, Alex."

She kisses me on the cheek before walking out of the room.

" _OH MY RAO, ALEX! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH VASQUEZ! THAT'S SO AWESOME!_ "

I jump out of my chair.

"Kara! What did we just talk about?"

"Nothing. _Gotta go!_ "

Kara runs off using her super speed before I can catch her.

"That's it. I'm building a jet pack so I can use it to catch you."

Kara zips back in again causing me to jump again.

"Okay, Wile E. Coyote."

"Kara! I swear..."

I hear her giggling somewhere down the hall.

"Mom, Dad...can I have a puppy? _No dear. Here's a crazy alien sister for you to play with instead._ Gee, thanks."

Not even Oprah would publish my life story right now because even she wouldn't believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Weekends at our house are always interesting. Regardless of whether or not there's a Supergirl emergency or if it's Carter's weekend with his father, we always try to spend as much time together as a family as possible.

Since Cat's parents never spent any fun quality time with her when she was little, she wants to make sure her children have the best childhoods they can possibly have, within reason of course.

** It's 5 AM Friday morning as Kara is scrambling around making sure everyone is packed and ready for the long weekend trip. **

"Cat, do you have the diaper bag? I can't seem to locate it anywhere."

She looks around and points to the corner.

"It's over there, sweetheart."

"Oh, thanks! Carter, do you have your bathing suit?"

He nods as we all get in the car.

"Good. I have the snack bag. I think that's everything, babe. We're good to go!"

"Kara, I think we're forgetting something…or shall I say, _someone_."

I look out the car window to see Hope smiling at me, all buckled up in her car seat.

" _Oops_. I thought she was already buckled in the car. I guess just buckling her into the car seat doesn't count."

Carter laughs while Cat rolls her eyes.

"Well, at least we realized it now before we got too far down the road. That would've really been awkward."

"No it wouldn't have been, mom. Hope would've just flown herself to Disneyland and met us there."

I chuckle.

"I'm not so sure she would be able to make it that far yet without having to take a little nap along the way yet, bud."

Cat smirks as I secure our daughter into the car.

"Well there's _that_ plus I don't think she knows how to get there, son. Heck, I'll be happy if we can find it even with GPS."

Carter giggles.

"Then you'll fit right in there mom because it is the 'Happiest Place on Earth'!"

Cat laughs at Carter's joke.

"I see Mr. Funny Pants is back. I'm glad because I missed him."

I chuckle as Carter scrunches his face.

"Moooom, my pants _still_ aren't funny."

Cat and I both just laugh. Hope decides to giggle as well.

"Kara, I still cannot believe you have never gone to Disneyland."

I look out the window.

"Well Alex and I were going to go one day, but then I kinda backed out when we got there."

"Why did you back out, Kara?"

"I, um, kinda got freaked out."

Cat glances at me.

" _You kinda got freaked out?_ At what? _Mickey Mouse?_ "

I look at my lap.

"Goofy."

"What?"

"Goofy startled me, and I ran away really, really fast...like all the way back to Danville, fast."

Cat and Carter both belly laugh while Hope bounces and giggles in her car seat.

"Y-You ran all the way to D-Danville? O-Oh my sides hurt. What did Alex do?"

I pout.

"What _could_ she do? She had no clue where I had gone. I was there one minute and gone the next. Eliza had to call Disneyland and have her paged."

Cat roars with laughter.

" _Paging Alexandra Danvers. Your mother's calling to let you know Goofy spooked your sister and now she's home hiding under her bed. She also would like you to call home more often because she misses you_."

I glare at her.

"How did you know I was hiding under my bed?"

Cat continues laughing as Carter cracks up even more.

"O-Oh...I can't breathe. Sorry Kara, this is just _too_ _funny_."

"Yeah well laugh it up while you can. I'm better prepared this time."

"Sweetheart, we're sorry for laughing, but you must admit, hearing you say that you _literally_ ran from Disneyland all the way to Danville because Goofy startled you _is_ rather funny...right?"

I smile.

" _Yeah_. I guess it's just that, even though I had seen pictures and had seen him on TV, seeing him in person was kinda surreal. Despite some, what you would call, _creatures_ you would find on Krypton, a walking, talking dog really just isn't one of them."

" _And a walking, talking mouse, is?_ "

"... _Maybe_."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"You're making that up."

I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You will never know."

She tosses me a smirk.

"Kara, I can't wait to take you on Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!"

I smile.

"Those sound like so much fun, Carter! Any rides you like, Cat?"

"Me? Oh, I'll save that stuff for you two. I'll just make sure SuperHope enjoys herself."

I giggle.

"You're going to take her to meet the Princesses, aren't you?"

She blushes and I can hear her heart start to race.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Why would Hope want to meet Princesses?

She's too little to know who any of them are."

" _But you're not_ , babe."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Don't worry, Carter and I won't show the pictures to anyone."

Cat chuckles.

"Until your sister gets a hold of them and they go viral."

I take her hand.

"Aw, I'll make sure she doesn't see them."

"Well, I do think there's a ride or two I'd like to go on but only if you go on with me which means Carter, son, you would have to keep an eye on your sister. Would you be okay with that?"

Carter perks up.

"You're going to go on two rides? Which ones?"

Cat whispers.

"I'd like to go through Star Wars Launch Bay and go on Star Tours – The Adventures Continue and on the Indiana Jones™ Adventure ride."

I crack up.

" _What was that, babe?_ I don't think Carter quite heard you."

She gets flustered.

"I _said_... I'd like to go through Star Wars Launch Bay and go on Star Tours – The Adventures Continue and on the Indiana Jones™ Adventure ride."

Carter smiles widely.

" _No way!_ I totally want to ride those with you, too. You'll have to ride them twice then."

I snort.

"That's if she makes it through the first time, bud."

He giggles while Cat playfully swats my arm.

"You two make it out like I'm to be a frightened little baby...no offense, Hope."

Hope blows raspberries and kicks her little legs.

"I think that means _none taken_ , babe."

She smiles.

"Thank you, sweetie pie. Anyway, I will be _fine_. I have done far more daunting things than riding roller coasters before."

"Cat, before we get any further, do you maybe want to see if Alex wants to come along…you know, for backup?"

" _Backup?_ Backup for what, Minnie Mouse trying to have her way with you and you have a hard time fighting her off?"

My mouth drops open.

"Um, no… _ew_. She is _so_ not my type. I meant so the three of us could ride stuff together, and she could keep an eye on the baby."

Cat smirks.

"Are you sure she's even free nowadays considering she's gotten _cozy_ with a certain other agent?"

I giggle.

"True, I didn't think of that. It was just an idea."

"Aunt Alex is dating someone? When did that happen?"

"Not too long now. They've liked each other for a while but because they're colleagues, well, Aunt Alex is her superior, they didn't act on their feelings right away."

Cat laughs.

"Wow, does that story sound familiar."

I chuckle.

"Gosh, you're right. How funny is that."

Carter sits up straighter.

"Have I met this other agent before? Would I like her? Is she nice? What's her job?"

Cat and I smile.

" _Gee_ , any other questions, bud?"

He blushes.

" _Sorry_."

"Nah, don't be. I'm just teasing, Carter. She's an agent with the DEO, not the same rank as Aunt Alex though, as we said. She helps with the satellites and tracking stuff. Her name is Agent Susan Vasquez. She's really nice and super cool. You will _definitely_ like her, bud."

He smiles.

"So she's into science as well? _Awesome!_ "

I smile.

"Cat, regardless, would you like me to try her? I mean...it would be kinda fun for the three of us to ride some rides together if we could."

She rolls her eyes.

"Go ahead. Invite Vasquez, too, if she's there. Don't pressure them. The four of us will be perfectly fine either way."

** Kara hits the speed dial for her sister. **

"Yellow! What's shakin', bacon?"

I chuckle.

"Wow, sounds like someone's in a _really good mood_ this morning."

"Yeah you could say that again, and again, and again… _if you know what I mean_."

I make a gagging noise.

" _Blah_...I guess this is my payback, isn't it."

Alex laughs.

"Yep! So, what's up, Sis? I thought you and the family were heading to Disney today."

"We are. I was just wondering if you would like to tag along, that is if you're not too busy."

" _Kara_ , you know he's not real, right? He won't hurt you."

I start to get flustered.

" _I don't need you to protect me from Goofy_."

Cat and Carter start howling laughing again, and Hope lets out a squeal.

"I see you told them the story."

"Yeah. Anyway, are you interested or not?"

"Well if that's not it then what's the real reason you want me to tag along? Oh wait…you want me to baby sit while you ride the rides. That's it, isn't it?"

I giggle.

"Why Alex, I have _no idea_ what you mean. Can't a little sister invite her big sister to the 'Happiest Place on Earth' to spend time with her family?"

Alex belly laughs.

"Sure she can, if that's _really_ why she was being invited. Well as much as that sounds like fun, I kinda have company coming over soon… _if you know what I mean_."

I sigh.

" _Yes_ , we all know what you mean. She's invited, too, but make sure she knows it's for the weekend."

Alex gasps.

" _Really?_ "

"Yeah. Why are you surprised? You two aren't trying to keep your relationship a secret, are you?"

"Um, no, we're not. I just didn't think Cat would want someone she didn't know to tag along on one of your family outings."

I chuckle.

"She suggested inviting her along."

" _Whaaaat?_ Okay, I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me."

"You're weird. So is that a yes?"

** Vasquez arrives at Alex's apartment while she's on the phone with Kara. **

"Hang on sis. She's here."

** Kara hears her sister talking to Vasquez before returning to the phone. **

"You still there, sis?"

"Yep, I'm still here."

"Phew! I thought I hung up. Anyway, believe it or not, she said she'd love to go. How cool is she?"

I smile.

"She's really cool. Alex, are you sure, you don't mind. I don't want us to cramp your style."

She laughs.

"What style? Besides, I think we could use some fresh air."

" _Oh my Rao_ , I _did not_ need to hear that. We'll swing by and pick you up. We're not too far out. This way you two are guaranteed to make it there in the same day."

Alex laughs.

"Well if you insist. See you in a few."

"See you in a few."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Miss Congeniality or any of their characters.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I love spending as much time with my little family as possible. I didn't have the most fun childhood so one may say that I'm trying to make up for that with my children or trying to live vicariously through them. Honestly, I just really love my children and I love seeing them smiling and happy. I also love my wife dearly but sometimes she can be a bit, dare I say, _scatterbrained_. Established she is Supergirl and does more in one day than I'll ever be aware of, but sometimes I wonder how her thought processing works.

** Kara hangs up the phone as Cat looks over at her. **

" _Kara_ , dear, how are we going to fit them all in our vehicle?"

Her eyes widen as she glances around.

"Oh. For some reason, I thought we'd all fit. Ooh! I got it! We could use Alex's SUV."

"Isn't that a DEO vehicle?"

Kara pouts.

"Oh. Yeah."

"You know what, I got this, Kara."

** Cat pulls into a car dealership in their mid-sized sedan and leaves in their brand new full-sized SUV. **

"Cat, I cannot believe you just did that. I thought that poor man was going to cry."

I smirk.

"Well sweetheart, I knew what I wanted and how much these cost. I can't help if I was better prepared than he was. I also wasn't going to leave without it. I knew there had to be one somewhere nearby."

Kara cracks up.

"I personally love how you made them bring it on a flatbed as to not add extra mileage to it. I wouldn't have thought of that."

I laugh.

"I was actually thinking of damages that could happen due to their error. I figure if any damage were to happen to this, it would be something one of us did. Silly, I know."

** Suddenly an awful smell starts wafting from the back seat. **

"I don't think that's part of the new car smell, mom."

I roll my eyes.

"No Carter, I don't it is. _Honestly, Hope_. Couldn't you have done that while we were at the dealership? Silly, stinky, baby."

Hope babbles and claps her hands.

"Babe, we're almost at Alex's. I can take her inside and change her there."

I smirk.

"If we don't pass out before then. I'm rolling the windows down. Gosh, what did you eat Hope? _Pew!_ "

"Ghsiekfngogp3owlblslslssss."

"Well no more of whatever that is for you. Seriously, my eyes are watering."

Carter and Kara laugh.

** Alex's apartment. **

"Hey sis _and oh my Lord_ , what's that smell?"

Hope, while blowing raspberries and bouncing in Kara's arms, reaches for Alex.

"Oh no, stinky butt. You stick with your mommy. _Gosh Kara_ , what do you people feed her?"

Kara pouts.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Alex laughs as Vasquez walks over.

"Hi, Ma'am. Hi, little girl! M-May I? I can change her if you don't mind. I have four younger sisters so I'm totally used to it."

Alex and Kara look at each other.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that...but thank you. Oh and please, you can call me Kara."

Vasquez blushes.

"You're welcome, Kara."

** 9 am - Back in the SUV on the way to Disney. **

"Sweet new ride, Cat. You got this so that we could all fit?"

I smirk.

"Not exactly. I've had my eye on this for a little while. Carter is getting bigger and has his projects we happily cart around, and Hope has a mini mall's worth of baby stuff we take everywhere that I figured the extra space couldn't hurt. The third seat is removable. Supergirl over here can easily lift it for us if need be, right sweetheart."

Kara nods but I can feel her getting upset.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I meant that as a compliment because you're so strong. I wish I had one ounce of your strength."

She looks out the window and doesn't say anything.

" _Kara_..."

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I know you meant that as a compliment, Cat. And we both know you're just as strong as I am, babe."

I take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, even though I know I could squeeze as hard as I want, and it won't physically hurt her.

"Not nearly. Something else is bothering you. You don't have to talk about it now being as we have a car full of people, but we will talk about it later, okay."

She nods and gives me a weak smile.

"So, Agent Vasquez, I'm glad that you agreed to come along with us considering you hardly know us."

Vasquez smiles.

"Thank you for inviting me. The way your wife and sister-in-law talk about you and your children, I feel like I already do know you. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true."

I smile.

"I didn't realize that we came up in conversation that much."

"Well, not _that_ often at the DEO but since Alex and I started seeing each other, she just gushes over Carter and Hope."

Alex blushes.

"I don't gush _that much_."

Vasquez giggles.

"Yeah you do, but don't worry...I don't mind. I think it's cute."

Kara snorts.

" _She thinks you're gorgeous... She wants to kiss you... She wants to hug you... She wants to love you... She wants to smooch yo-OUCH!_ "

Alex chuckles as I roll my eyes and rub the back of Kara's head.

"Are you two going to behave or am I going to have to pull the car around and go home?"

The two of them pout.

" _We'll behave_."

I smirk.

"Good. I swear...Carter and Hope are more mature than you two sometimes."

Hope is munching on her fingers, slobbering everywhere while Carter remains engrossed in a book.

"Carter, I thought you would have some questions for Agent Vasquez."

He peeks up shyly from his book.

"Um, not at this time, thank you."

Everyone giggles.

"Carter, please feel free to ask me anything whenever you feel comfortable, okay?"

He peeks up again.

"Okay. Thank you, Agent Vasquez."

She smiles warmly at him.

"You're welcome. Please call me Susan or even Vasquez if you'd like to, if that's okay with your moms. Agent Vasquez just sounds so formal."

Carter looks to me for approval as I nod to him.

"Okay, Vasquez."

"Alright, who's ready to have some fun today?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"Good. Now I know that this is a theme park and there's lots of junk food to be eaten, but let us not eat it all in one day... _Kara_."

Kara looks mortified.

"Why are you singling me out, babe? Alex eats just as much junk food as I do. _OUCH!_ Alex, stop doing that! She's going to make us go home if you keep doing that."

Alex looks shocked.

"It wasn't me this time! It was your precious little stinker here."

Kara looks at Hope, who smiles at her then throws another toy at her but this time Kara catches it.

"Why you little monkey! Who taught you... _Alex!_ _Great._ Thanks to you, my daughter now thinks throwing something at someone is an acceptable way to get their attention."

"Hope, did I teach you that? Say, _'No Aunt Alex you didn't teach me that. I did it all on my own.'_ See, she figured it out herself."

Kara rolls her eyes.

"Alex, while you may think this is funny, it's only a matter of time before..."

** Just then, Hope throws at toy at Cat's head. **

" _Ooh!_ "

"...that happens. Babe, you okay?"

I nod.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Your sister, _on the other hand_ , better run for her life when this car stops."

Alex gasps while Vasquez chuckles and whispers to her.

"Don't worry I'll help you hide."

"Hope, we do not throw things to get people's attention, okay?"

Hope's lower lip starts to quiver and tears start to form in her little eyes.

"Mom, I think she's going to cry."

I look at her via our baby mirror.

"Baby girl, Mama isn't mad at you. I just don't want you to hurt someone accidentally, sweetie pie. It's okay, honey. Please don't cry."

I try using our bond to soothe her.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't think she was watching. _Please don't kill me_."

I smirk.

"She's _always_ watching and observing, _Alexandra_. As I had reminded your sister during Hope's bath time...monkey see, monkey do."

Hope starts sniffling as the tears begin streaming down her face. I feel extra horrible when I glance over at Kara and see tears on her cheeks.

"Kara, are you crying, too?"

She nods and sniffles.

"Why, sweetheart? You didn't do anything wrong?"

I rub her back with my free hand.

"I-I don't know. I think because Hope's sad, I'm sad. You're sad, too. A-Are we almost there? I-I really need to hug both of you."

I smile.

"Yes, we'll be there shortly. Do you think you can make it or shall I pull over?"

She giggles.

"I-I think I can make it...but hurry."

Vasquez turns to Alex and whispers.

"Is it always like this?"

Alex chuckles.

"No. I think Kara is still dealing with hormonal changes but won't admit it, but the three of them have a special bond. Kara has also developed a slight bond with Carter, too."

Kara shoots Alex a death glare.

"I am not hormonal, Alex. Stop telling people that."

Alex smiles.

"Fine, you're not. *Whispering* Yes you are."

"You know I can still hear you, right?"

Alex and Vasquez both laugh.

"Yep, I know."

** They arrive at their destination much to everyone's happiness. Carter helps Vasquez unpack the car while Alex has other plans. **

"Oh thank goodness. I've had to pee for the last half hour!"

"Thanks for sharing, sis."

"Anytime, Kara."

I release Hope from her car seat and give her a big hug as I walk over to my wife.

"Kara...I believe there was something you needed to do."

She walks over, wraps her arms around both of us, and inhales deeply. I feel instantly relaxed and I feel Hope snuggle in close as her breathing evens out.

"I love both of you so, so much."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. Feel better now?'

She nods.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Getting emotional like that. Do you think it's still hormones?"

I smirk.

"Could be, but to be honest, I get teary-eyed too when Hope is upset. So maybe you two are both right, it's our bond plus hormones."

She smiles then looks frightened.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything so I look towards the direction she's facing and see what's causing her fear and can't help but smile.

"He won't hurt you, sweetheart. _I promise_."

Her eyes remain wide as we start walking further into the hotel lobby.

"I-I know, j-just don't go too far, babe."

I chuckle while I take her hand, leading her towards the check-in desk.

** Alex sneaks up behind Kara and taps her on the shoulder causing her to jump. **

"Holy diaper bags, Alex! Why did you do that? I thought you were *points towards Goofy* him. I almost vaporized you."

Alex laughs hysterically, holding her sides.

"I can see the headlines now...'Goofy vaporized by frightened Supergirl, news at eleven.' Poor dog never saw it coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Oh my Rao, Goofy is in the lobby of our hotel! Out of all the Disney characters, he has to be the one they chose to be here. Just my luck. Alex is just getting such a kick out of this, too. At least Cat is here, and she can keep me safe...I-I mean calm.

** Cat and Kara's hotel room. After getting Carter set up in his room, they put Hope down in her crib since she had fallen asleep being carried between the car and the room. They decide to take a quick nap themselves before tackling the park. **

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?"

As she tucks a stray curl behind Hope's ear, Cat smiles

"Yes, she does. Sweetheart, remember earlier in the car, you were upset about something. What was it?"

I look to the floor.

"Oh, it was nothing."

She glares at me.

" _Kara_ , I know you're lying. Honey, please, what's wrong?"

I sit on the edge of the bed.

"You'll think it's silly."

"Try me."

"It's the SUV."

She tilts her head and looks at me.

"The SUV? What about it? Don't you like it?"

"Oh I love it, really. It's just, well you said that you've had your eye on it for a little while and you knew everything about it, including the price. How come you never said anything?"

She smiles and sits next to me.

"Kara, are you upset that I didn't tell you that I was interested in purchasing a new vehicle."

I shake my head.

"It's not that it's just I had no clue. What does that mean?"

She chuckles.

"It means nothing. We're allowed to have some mystery between us, my love."

I pout.

"I understand. I just feel like I should've known you were interested in something big like that, that's all. Sorry, I'm just being silly, I know."

She kisses me softly and lays us down.

"You're not being silly, Kara. I know how much you love to please me and do things for me all the time, but this was something that I did do on my own...which I am allowed to do every now and then. And yes, I'll admit, it was a major purchase that we should've discussed ahead of time, and I'm sorry for that. I truly didn't think it would upset you like this."

I bury my face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm not upset about the money. Please don't be sorry for taking the initiative with the SUV. I'm sure you did all the research so you knew which one would be the safest for all of us plus if it would be cool enough for you to be seen in as well."

She gives me a playful nudge.

"Of course, I did, silly. And I don't have to look cool in it, for your information, although if I do, it's a bonus."

I giggle.

"Well, _you don't_."

Cat gasps.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I don't look cool in it?"

I give her a squeeze.

"You don't. You look _sexy_ in it."

She smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Oh well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You sure know how to inflate my ego, sweetheart."

I laugh.

"I just say it like it is, babe."

** An hour and a half later inside the park. **

"Kara! Come on! Splash Mountain's this way!"

Carter is actually running ahead of all of us, leading the way.

"Carter, honey, slow down. We can only go so fast carrying all this stuff."

He slows almost to a halt and turns back sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, mom."

Cat smiles.

"It's alright, son. I'm very happy to see you so enthusiastic about something other than a new video game."

He scrunches his face.

"I don't get that excited over video games, do I?"

She laughs.

"I'm teasing, Carter."

"Oh. Okay."

We all chuckle.

** All of a sudden, Hope lets out an excited shriek and starts waving her arms about. **

"Oh my, baby girl! What's got you all worked up?"

We all look in the general direction she's looking in and then I spot what I think has gotten her so excited.

"Come here, Little One."

I take her from Cat and start walking towards a certain attraction as Hope starts bouncing and squealing more.

"Is this what you saw? Heimlich's Chew Chew Train?"

Hope looks at the Heimlich's Chew Chew Train and starts reaching for him and babbling up a storm.

Vasquez whispers to Alex.

"That has to be one of the most adorable things I've ever seen."

Alex beams.

"Totally."

Cat walks over to us with a look on her face that can only be described as pure love and whispers to me.

"She's talking to him, yeah?"

I smile and nod.

"I believe so. Do you think she would like to ride on that like, do you think she's old enough to ride it? Definitely one of us would have to go with her."

Cat thinks for a second.

"I don't know. Do you think seeing him this way then all of sudden riding _on_ him would freak her out?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. She really seems interested, babe, but I also don't want to scar her for life, either."

She laughs.

"I highly doubt that would happen, sweetheart."

Alex walks over after having spoken to the ride operator.

"I asked if Hope would be able to go on, obviously if someone went with her, and he said sure. He said it doesn't go too fast and isn't scary."

I look at Cat.

"It's your call, babe."

She shakes her head.

"It's _our_ call. I have an idea, but I don't think _someone's_ going to like it."

She nods her head in the direction of Alex and Vasquez.

"Oh, no. I am not riding a baby ride, _Catherine_ , even if it is to make sure it's Hope proof."

Vasquez takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Alex, she's your baby niece. Look how excited she is. Don't you want to make sure she won't get scared?"

Alex blushes.

"But what if we go and then she goes and still ends up getting scared?"

Vasquez laughs.

"At least you know you tried. Come on it could be fun."

She takes, well, drags Alex by the hand and get in line.

"You owe me, sis."

I giggle.

"Thank you. Say, 'Thank you, Auntie Alex, for making sure that I have fun!'"

Cat smirks.

"Is Aunt Alex really going to be paying attention on the ride or is she going to be distracted?"

I roll my eyes.

"It was your idea, babe."

She giggles.

"Promise not to say anything?"

I nod.

"Yeah."

"I was nodding towards Carter."

My mouth drops open.

"But you were pointing towards Alex and Vasquez, babe…weren't you?"

She belly laughs

"And you're the one with x-ray vision. Carter was standing off to the side behind them. Your sister just assumed I meant her, so I went with it."

I burst out laughing.

"That's so funny! She's going to kill you when she finds out, you know that, right?"

She smirks then kisses my cheek.

"Who said she's going to find out, sweetheart?"

"Sneaky, mom. _Very sneaky_."

We all chuckle as we notice Alex and Vasquez walking back towards us.

"Well, how was it?"

They look at each other and laugh.

"It's fine, but Cat should definitely take her."

I pout.

"Why?"

They laugh harder.

"B-Because you're going to want to eat everything. It's a sensory ride, Kara. They pump the smells of each food as you go past or through them. I'm surprised you don't smell everything standing here."

I inhale deeply.

"Oh wow! That smells _delicious_!"

Cat grins.

"Kara, we can both take her. Carter, I know it's a little kid ride but would you like to join us?"

He smiles.

"Okay, mom. I'll sit with Kara if that's okay unless you think she should hold Hope in case she tries to get away."

I giggle.

"I think your mom can handle her, bud. Here ya go, Little One. Go to Mama."

Cat takes Hope, who still appears to be talking to Heimlich, and walks to get in line.

"Kara, do you think Hope thinks he's real?"

I grin.

"Probably."

"Kara, what do you think she was saying to him?"

I pause for a moment.

"You know, I have no idea. She was probably saying hello and asking him how he was. What do you think she was saying, Carter?"

He giggles.

"No. What you said sounds about right to me."

** The four of them get on the ride, Cat in the first car holding Hope on her lap, Kara and Carter behind them. The ride begins, and Hope starts looking around with wide eyes. After a few seconds, she begins to bounce and squirm in Cat's lap, all the while clapping her hands. Cat giggles while her daughter squeals with delight. Carter chuckles as he sees Kara practically begin to drool when they enter the giant cookie box as she starts smelling the cookies. **

"That ride was _amazing_! Great choice, Little One! Cat, can I ride it again?"

She giggles while rolling her eyes.

"Kara, sweetheart, I think once, _for you_ , is enough. Hope sure had a good time, though, didn't you sweet pie?"

I pout while Cat tickles Hope's belly as Hope slobbers kisses on her face.

"B-But I can take her on it again, couldn't I?"

Cat looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't we get you something to eat first, like a cookie, and then see if that curbs your eagerness to go on it again, sound good?"

I smile.

"Mmmm...I could really go for a good cookie right now. Okay, deal!"

She walks over and gives me a kiss.

"Come on, _my incredibly adorable wife_ , let's find you that cookie."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all of the new readers! I really hope everyone is enjoying this!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

I didn't mind riding on that train with my mom and Kara. It was Hope's first ride and as her big brother, I wanted to share in her experience. Plus, once Aunt Alex said it was a sensory ride, I had to go to see Kara's reactions as well. _Totally worth it!_

"Kara! Splash Mountain's right over there, are you ready?"

She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Totally, bud! Alex, Vasquez, are you two going to ride also or are you going to stay behind and watch the baby so Cat can ride with us?"

Mom shakes her head.

"Kara, sweetheart, I do not wish to go on this ride. If the _lovebirds_ would like to join you, I'll be fine here with the baby."

Aunt Alex begins to blush while Vasquez chuckles.

"See, I knew we should've stayed home. She's just going to pick on us the whole time."

Mom smirks.

"Turn about is fair play, _Alexandra darling_."

Kara steps in between the two of them.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a fun time. Please don't ruin it."

My mom and Aunt Alex look at each other.

"Shall we call a truce, _Alexandra?_ "

Aunt Alex cringes but nods her head.

"Sure thing, _Catherine_."

I chuckle.

"Glad that's cleared up. Who's going on the ride with me?"

Aunt Alex, Vasquez, and Kara each raise their hands.

"Bud, I am _so_ ready for this!"

I giggle as she carefully takes my hand and walks with me towards the line.

"Kara, I love you. You're so funny."

She blushes.

"I love you, too, Mr. Funny Pants."

I blush and give her a hug.

"Thanks for being so excited to go on rides with me. I know if you weren't here that mom would, but I also know that deep down, she doesn't appreciate a lot of them as I do."

She smiles and ruffles my hair.

"You know she loves you more than anything in the world, Carter, and that she would move mountains to make you happy. I'm sure there are things you do for her that you don't really, um, appreciate, too. But that's what we do for the people we love. Strange, I know."

I nod and nuzzle in closer to her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. *Whispers* I don't like Brussels sprouts, but I pretend to because I know she likes them."

Kara stifles a laugh.

"Me neither, bud. I think they taste like smelly feet."

We both start laughing as we step onto the ride.

** After the ride. **

"Carter, that was so much fun! Did you have fun, bud?"

I giggle.

"Yep! Aunt Alex, did you and Vasquez have fun, too?"

We both look over at them as they are now kissing on a bench. Kara and I both scrunch up our faces.

"Ew, must you?"

Vasquez blushes while Aunt Alex grins.

"Hey, Little Sis, do you know how many times Carter and I had to deal with you and his mom acting like crazy teenagers going at it when you thought no one was looking? Carter, _kiddo_ , I do apologize, though, for breaking our pact."

Kara and Vasquez both look at me with wide eyes.

"Carter, son, what does your Aunt Alex mean by _your pact?_ "

We all jump at the sound of my mom's voice.

"Um...uh…"

I suddenly feel flush and sit down, almost on top of Vasquez.

"Hey, you alright there?"

I nod but cannot answer.

Vasquez stands up so my mom can sit next to me.

"Carter, I'm sorry I startled you. Just take a deep breath, okay? Here, take a sip of water."

I take the bottle of water from her and take a sip.

"T-Thank you, mom."

She rubs my back.

"Feel better?"

I nod.

"Y-Yes, mom. S-Sorry."

She smiles and gives me a gentle squeeze.

"Carter, no need to apologize, honey. You don't have to tell me about your pact with Aunt Alex."

Aunt Alex shifts on the bench then gets up.

"It's really nothing, Cat, I promise. I mean it _is_ something, but it's not like a pact where we have to drink each other's blood or something."

Mom gags.

"M-Mom, Aunt Alex and I made a pact that if o-one of us ever met someone, w-we would be r-respectful of the p-people around us concerning p-public displays of a-affection."

Mom blushes as Kara looks at the ground.

"Son, while that's a lovely sentiment and pact for you and your aunt to have made, it's just that it's not, well, true-to-life. Aunt Alex should've realized that before she made that pact with you, honey."

I look at the ground.

"Y-You think i-it's silly, d-don't you mom."

She smiles softly and rubs my back again.

"Not at all, son. Not at all. I think it's very noble of you not to want to gross other people out with overt displays of affection."

Kara stands next to the bench we're sitting on and takes my hand.

"Carter, d-did your mom and I t-traumatize that much?"

I shake my head and giggle slightly.

"No. I, personally, just think some people get too carried away. I don't want to be one of them. A-Aunt Alex, you really didn't break our pact. Y-You and Vasquez weren't being o-obnoxious."

Aunt Alex chuckles.

"Thanks, kiddo. I'm still sorry if we upset you."

I smile.

"You didn't. I'm fine. I was more embarrassed that you mentioned our pact in front of my mom."

My mom looks upset while Aunt Alex blushes.

"Carter, honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you by asking about it. I meant more than anything to tease your Aunt. I'm very, very sorry."

She stands up and walks away.

"Kara, where is she going?"

Kara watches her walk off into the distance.

"I'm not sure, bud. Don't worry she'll be back."

I sniffle.

"S-She's m-mad at m-me, isn't she?"

Kara hands Hope to Aunt Alex and then sits down next to me.

"Oh bud. _No way_ is she mad at you. I think she is more upset with herself and just probably needed to freshen up or something. Would you like me to go look for her?"

I nod and like a lighting flash she's off.

Hope starts fussing. I stand up and wiggle her foot.

"It's okay, Hope. Mama and Mommy will both be back soon. Please don't be upset."

She starts to get excited and squirm when she sees the two of them walking back towards us with ice cream.

"Bwhfkgolgnekwkdjfowlzhgigowplwf!"

Mom smiles at Hope.

"Hello there to you, too, little girl!"

We all giggle.

"Carter, I know this doesn't solve anything, but I hope for right now it will make you feel better."

Mom hands me a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it. Kara hands cones to Aunt Alex and Vasquez, too, while she tries not to inhale hers.

"Thanks, mom. I thought you were mad at me and left."

She frowns.

"I would never, ever, ever do that, Carter. Ever. Okay? I love you so much that you would have to do something extremely awful, like become a Republican, for me to leave you."

I giggle.

"I love you, too, mom. Thanks for the ice cream."

She smiles and wipes a piece of the sprinkles off my nose.

"Hey, he could've been saving that for later."

We both look over at Kara, who has chocolate ice cream all over her mouth as well as Hope who not only has ice cream all over her little face, she has it in her hair as well because Kara had shared with her. Mom rolls her eyes as I giggle.

"You two are going to need a bath tonight."

Kara gives a big goofy smile along with Hope while they pose for Aunt Alex to take their picture.

"I send it to you, Cat."

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

If I haven't responded back to your reviews, please let me know. I have a bad habit of replying to things in my head. LOL

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Kara's first day in Disneyland went well, I think. Goofy scared the crap out of her, she ate two boxes of chocolate chip cookies after riding a giant caterpillar chew chew with our daughter...granted they were small boxes...because the ride emitted smells of what all the food we went through, then she rode Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad with Carter, Alex, and Vasquez.

I must say Agent Vasquez is a very lovely woman. She and Alex seem to get along really well, and she seems to know just what to do to get Alex to do things she doesn't really want to do. Alex is, shall we say, _so whipped_.

** Cat and Kara's hotel room. Kara finished giving Hope a bath and is now reading her a bedtime story while Cat is lying on the bed checking her emails. **

"And they all lived happily ever after. The End! *Whispers* Babe, I can't see her face, is she asleep? Her breathing is even, but she does that when she's is really relaxed, too."

I look up from my phone and smile.

"Her eyes are wide open."

Kara pouts.

"They are? _Aw man_."

I chuckle.

"I'm kidding, sweetheart. She's sound asleep."

She shakes her head.

"Why do I always fall for that?"

"Because you're very trusting, sweetheart."

She giggles.

"Yeah, I am. She really had fun today, didn't she. She won't part with her newest toy either."

I nod while looking at our daughter clutching her new Heimlich caterpillar.

"Yes, she did. I can't believe how reacted when she saw that silly caterpillar. It's as if she had seen a long lost friend."

"I know, right? Carter asked me what I thought she was saying as if I would know."

I smirk.

"Kara, sweetheart, you still talk to inanimate objects as if they are real...which I do find rather charming...so Carter wasn't too far off in asking you that."

She blushes.

"I-I said that she was probably saying hello and asking how he was."

I chuckle.

"She probably was. Hmmm...to be that young and innocent again."

Kara comes over and kisses me.

"You're still young and innocent in my eyes, babe."

I blush while raising a single eyebrow.

"I'm not a youngster anymore, and I am _definitely not innocent_ but thank you, sweetheart."

She smiles and kisses me again with more gusto.

"Mmmm...I love you so much, Cat. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Kara...but why are you thanking me?"

She blushes as she snuggles into me.

"For this...for all of this. For taking a chance on me, on us."

I put my arms around her and give her a squeeze.

"Well, you're welcome. I should be thanking you too, then. You took a chance on me, also."

Kara hums while running her fingers through my hair.

"You're welcome, but you know something...I never had any doubts, babe. Sure, I was nervous at first but's that's only because, well, I'd never been in a serious relationship before w-with a woman. I didn't want you to think it was a phase. But gosh, every time I looked at you and _still_ look at you, I feel like I'm going to burst with love."

I hold her as tightly as I can and kiss the top of her head while I feel the strength of our love, of our bond, running through me.

"You know, I always saw that... _still_ see that. When I first noticed it, I thought it was my imagination. When I kept seeing it, that's when I knew I was a goner."

She giggles.

"Another one of my super powers... _Loving Glances_."

I snort.

" _Loving Glances?_ Sounds more like a bad Soap Opera instead of a super power."

She slowly begins kissing my neck.

"Yeah, it does, but who cares, it works, right?"

I embrace her, lost in what she's doing to me.

"Who cares about who at work now?"

** A couple hours later, Cat and Kara wake up to Hope's whimpering. Kara goes in to check on her. She walks in to find her standing up in her crib facing the opposite door pouting with tears streaming down her face. **

"What's the matter, Little One? What's got you so upset?"

Hope flies into her arms babbling and clings to her.

"CarCar. CarCar. CarCar."

" _CarCar?_ You don't have a toy car, honey."

Hope becomes more upset and almost starts yelling.

"CARCAR! CARCAR!"

"Oh my goodness! Hope, do you mean _Carter?_ "

She squeezes Kara's neck and sniffles while still chanting 'CarCar' to her.

"Hope, Carter's sleeping. We don't want to wak-OUCH!"

Hope kicks her.

"Hope, please don't kick me. That's not nice. Hang on."

** Kara takes hope back into her bedroom and nudges Cat. **

"Babe, I think Hope is worried about Carter. She keeps saying 'CarCar' and now she just kicked me because I said we couldn't wake him up... _don't you kick me again, Hope_."

I look to her then to Hope, her face is still puffy from crying.

"Okay. Here, hand her to me and go check on him or would you rather I go check on him?"

I see Hope wrap her arms around Kara tighter into a death grip.

"I see she answered that for us. I'll be right back, sweetheart."

I kiss them both before walking out of the room to check on Carter.

** Cat softly knocks on Carter's door before entering. Upon entering, she sees his blankets are all kicked off, and he's curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed clutching his favorite blanket he had as a baby that Cat didn't know he had brought with him. **

I sit on the edge of the bed and softly start to wake Carter up.

"Carter? Carter, you're safe now, son. Mommy is here. Nothing can hurt my sweet boy."

Carter stirs and lets out a slight sob.

"M-Mom? W-What's going on? W-What happened to my blankets?"

I chuckle softly.

"I think you had a disagreement with them and they decided to sleep on the floor. Are you okay, honey?"

He nods.

"Y-Yeah. I just had a bad dream. H-How did you know?"

I feel a slight pang of guilty.

"Honestly, I didn't. Your sister did. She woke us up and alerted us. She was really worried about you."

He looks shocked.

"S-She did? How? Oh no, did I wake her up? I-I'm so sorry, mom."

I give him a hug.

"Don't be, Carter. I don't know if you woke her up or if she just, well, felt it. I'm honestly surprised Kara didn't hear you that is if you were making any sounds of distress."

We both hear sniffling behind us.

"Come here you two."

Kara walks in with Hope on her hip and sits down on the bed.

"Carter, are you alright?"

He nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So she woke you two up?"

"Yeah. She was standing up facing your door saying 'CarCar' over and over and crying."

Carter takes Hope's hand.

"Hope, were you worried about me? Thank you. I'm okay. You can relax."

Hope launches herself at him.

" _Oomph!_ "

I chuckle along with Kara.

"She _really_ wants to make sure you're alright, son."

"I can tell. _Augh_ , she's slobbering on me, Mom."

I smirk.

"No she isn't, she's _kissing_ you. She _loves_ her big brother and is so happy he's okay, isn't that right, Hope?"

Hope giggles and babbles while slobbering more kisses onto her brother.

"When will the slobbering stop?"

"When her teeth come in, which they've already started to...see!"

Kara pries open Hope's mouth to show two little tooth buds.

"When did that happen, Kara? I didn't even notice. Gosh, I'm a bad Mama. I didn't notice my daughter started getting her first teeth."

Kara rubs my back.

"It's alright, babe. I just now noticed them when she tried to eat the pillow in there, and I stopped her. Those little budding teeth are sharp!"

I laugh.

"Yes, they can be. I remember Carter when he was teething. They felt like shark teeth, and they're so excited to use them."

Carter smiles.

"Mom, can you please take her. She's tickling me."

Kara giggles.

"Oh is she? Where... _here?_ "

Kara begins to tickle him causing him to giggle and squirm.

*Giggling* " _M-Mom_... _save me!_ "

I smirk.

"What was that, son? Save you? From what, I don't see anything wrong."

He squeals in delight.

"M-Mom, _please_! M-Make them s-stop!"

I cave in.

"Oh, okay. Let up, you two tickle monsters. Let the boy breathe."

Carter's face is red from laughter as he gives me a big hug.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, love."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for such a late update. Migraine sufferer here. Also, thank you LMXB for your help with helping me figure out how to get this chapter posted, too!

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I'm really enjoying Disneyland. I'm kinda kicking myself that I got scared and ran away before but hey, Goofy can really be creepy if you're not ready for him.

Carter and Hope are having fun, so is my sister and Vasquez. Cat appears to be enjoying herself as well. I can't wait to go on some rides with her. I think she just want to go to the Star Wars one because of me and Carter plus I hear that you can meet some of the characters. I wonder if Chewbacca is there... I'd totally have to get a picture with him if he is!

** Next day in the park. **

"Cat, where are we heading?"

She looks at Alex and smirks.

"Nowhere special."

She smirks.

"Oh yeah, then why are we heading towards the Royal Hall in Fantasy Faire?"

Cat blushes.

"Oh, are we? I had _no_ idea. Well since we are, we may as well continue and see what's there. Chop, chop."

I giggle as I take her hand.

"You crack me up."

"I _live_ to amuse you."

I raise my eyebrow.

"I know you do."

She smiles and squeezes my hand.

"I hope Hope appreciates what I'm doing for her."

I burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, the sacrifices we make for our children."

Cat chuckles.

" _Shut it_ , or we won't head to Star Wars Launch Bay and go on Star Tours – The Adventures Continues next."

I gasp.

"B-But I want to meet Chewy!"

She stops, raises a single eyebrow, kisses my cheek, and whispers seductively into my ear.

"Then _behave_ , sweetheart. _All good things come to those who wait_ , remember."

I blush.

"Um, uh."

"Cat got your tongue, sis?"

"Honestly, _Alexandra?_ A 'Cat' pun? Pwish."

Alex chuckles.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

She rolls her eyes and waves her hands motioning us on.

"Hope, look! Do you see the pretty castle? Ooh, would you like to go meet some Princesses?"

Hope smiles, babbles, giggles, begins to bounce, and claps her hands.

"I'll take all of that as a _yes_ , my cheerful little girl."

** After going through and doing the meet and greets with some of the Princesses, they start heading towards the Star Wars Launch Bay. **

"Cat, this picture with you, Hope, and Jasmine is too adorable for words."

** The picture: Cat is grinning like a goofball while holding Hope. Hope is starring in awe at Jasmine. Jasmine is holding Hope's little hand and smiling lovely at her. **

Cat blushes and smiles.

"Thanks, Vasquez."

Alex chimes in.

"You're going to have that framed and put it on your desk at work, aren't you?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet."

"I think that would be a lovely idea, babe."

I feel the love from her swelling inside.

"Kara, look over there!"

I look to where Carter is pointing and start jumping up and down.

"Oh. My. _Goodness!_ Is that...is that... ** _IT IS!_** "

Everyone starts laughing as I take off running, sans super speed due to being in public, with Hope squealing in my arms.

"Mom, she knows he isn't real, right?"

She smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Sometimes, son, I'm not sure."

Everyone finally catches up to me as I'm staring starry-eyed at Chewbacca.

"Well, aren't you going to get your picture taken with him, sweetheart?"

I blush and look to the ground.

"I-I'm nervous. What if I start babbling, and he thinks I'm weird?"

Cat giggles and gives Hope and me a big hug.

"Kara, honey, he will not think you're weird. Would you like me to hold her while you go over or would you like her in the picture, too?"

I take her hand.

"I would like for her to be in the picture, too. Oh, you, too, babe."

She smirks and walks over with us.

** It's their turn to meet Chewy and Kara starts getting giddy. **

"H-Hello, Mr. Chewbacca. It's so very nice to meet you."

I hold out my hand to shake his, and he obliges.

"This is my wife, Cat, and our daughter, Hope. _Oh my gosh_ , I totally forgot to bring Carter over. _I feel awful._ *Whisper/Shouting* Come here, Carter! And this is our amazing Star Wars loving son, Carter."

After Carter comes running over, he stands by Cat's side.

"Would it be alright, Mr. Chewbacca, if we could all get our picture taken with you?"

Chewy nods and makes his Chewbacca noise as Alex takes our picture.

I hug Chewy with almost all my strength.

"Thank you so very much. I truly appreciate you taking the time to take a picture with my family and me."

As we start to walk away, he holds me back, gesturing to have another picture taken but of just the two of us.

"R-Really? You don't mind?"

He shakes his head and puts his arm around me, striking his best pose as Alex takes our picture.

"Thank you so, so much! It's such an honor to have met you, Mr. Chewbacca. Have a fantastic day!"

He gives me another hug and makes his Chewbacca noise as we walk away.

Cat takes me aside and gives me a big hug and kiss, letting it linger.

"Wow, what was that for?"

She sighs.

"For you being you."

I nuzzle her neck.

"I love you, too, babe."

She hums.

"Shall we go to the Indiana Jones™ Adventure ride now?"

I nod.

"Anything for you, babe."

"Vasquez, Alex, would you like to ride first and we'll stay here with the baby or do you mind if we go first?"

"You two or three can ride first, and we'll stay here with Hope."

I smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind. Carter, are you going to ride with us or stay with Aunt Alex and Vasquez?"

"I'll stay here with them if that's okay. D-Do you mind if I ride this with the two of you?"

"We don't mind, and no, we don't mind if you ride with us, kiddo. It will be a blast!"

He blushes.

"T-Thanks. *Whispers* I think those two would like to be alone for this."

I blush.

"No, that's not true, bud. We'd love to have you ride with us."

He startles.

"I-I forget you have super hearing sometimes."

I giggle and ruffle his hair.

"So do I, bud. Sorry that I eavesdropped. But really, your mom and I won't mind."

"It's okay. You two have fun. I'll stay here and then ride with them next."

"Kara, are you coming or not?"

I chuckle at Cat's eagerness.

"Yes, I'll be right there. See you all in a few! Carter, you're in charge. Hope, don't make your diaper explode."

Hope slobbers and coos as I kiss her on the top of her head as Carter giggles.

"Yes, little stinker, don't do that until your mommies come back."

She claps her hands and squeals with delight as she tries to kiss her Aunt Alex.

"Oh thank you, baby. I love baby kisses...so juicy!"

Vasquez laughs.

"Oh, so I have been kissing you all wrong then?"

Alex smirks.

"No sugar, you've been kissing me just right."

Carter giggles.

" _Sugar?_ At least it's not _babe_. Every time Kara calls my mom that, all I can think of is the movie pig. _Please don't tell her that, though_. It would really embarrass her and break her heart. Also, I think my mom really likes the nickname."

Vazquez smiles.

"I think you're right about your mom liking Kara's nickname for her, Carter. I've seen her reactions when Kara calls her it. Nothing but pure adoration. But I also agree with you, too, about it reminding me of the movie, too."

Alex groans.

"Thanks, you two. That's all I'm going to think of now when Kara says that."

Carter and Vasquez laugh.

"Sorry, Aunt Alex. Uh oh…I think someone didn't want to wait for Mama or Mommy to get back."

Alex scrunches her faces as Vazquez grins at her.

"Hope, my goodness. What in the _world_ …I am going to strap a camera on you just to see what you eat all day. Wow!"

"Come here, little girl. I can change that stinky diaper for you."

"Oh no, I know you have sisters, and you're used to this, but no one but her moms should be subjected to this horror. Right, stinky butt?"

Hope tries to give her more kisses.

"Oh, trying to butter me up, eh?"

"Honestly, let me. I don't mind. Come on little one."

Hope practically flies into her arms at the use of the nickname her Mommy uses.

"Ooh, wasn't expecting that."

"It's because you said 'Little One,' Vasquez. Kara calls her that."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

* Vazquez goes off to change Hope. *

"You know, I thought I've heard her call her that before."

Carter looks at her questionably.

"It means something special to her, doesn't it."

Alex flushes.

"Um, yeah. Her aunt used to call her that. They were very close."

"Oh. She doesn't really talk too much about her family a lot from there. N-Not that I haven't asked, because I have. Curios, kinda, plus I know she misses them and her home."

"Yeah. That's nice that you try to help her, kiddo. I'm sure she appreciates it."

He nods.

* Vazquez returns with a cleaned up Hope just as Cat and Kara return from the ride. *

"Hey, look who's back! So how was it?"

Cat smiles.

"It was fine. Did my children behave themselves? Carter, did you make sure Aunt Alex and Vasquez behaved as well?"

He blushes.

"You're children are intact, _Catherine_. Although Hope decided she couldn't wait to explode until you came back and this brave soldier just returned from changing her stinky butt."

Vasquez blushes as she hands Hope over to Cat.

"Why thank you Vasquez. That was very kind of you. Her Auntie should've sucked it up and took care of it herself, though, and not have burdened you with it."

"I insisted, Cat. I truly didn't mind."

"It's true, Mom. She scooped her up and that was that."

Cat smiles.

"Well, thank you again. Hope thanks you, too."

"Hey sis, why so quite? What did you think of the ride? Oh, wait…was it too scary for you?"

I shoot her a death glare.

"No it wasn't too scary, Alex. It was amazing."

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. Geesh, maybe someone needs a nap."

Hope sniffles and lets out a whine.

"I didn't mean you, silly girl."

Hope smiles and coos.

"Why don't you three get in line now. The three of us will wait here."

* Alex, Vasquez, and Carter go to get in line for the ride while Cat and Kara sit on the bench to wait for them now. *

"Kara, are you alright, sweetheart?"

I nod but say nothing.

"I don't believe you. Sweetheart, did I do or say something?"

I immediately feel horrible.

"Oh no, ba-Cat. You did absolutely nothing wrong, honest."

She puts Hope in her stroller then takes my hand, while turning my face to look at her.

"Kara, why did you just stop yourself from calling me babe? Don't think I didn't notice."

I tear up a little.

" _Sorry_. Does it bother you? M-Me calling you that?"

She tilts her head.

"What do you mean? Why would you all of a sudden think you calling me _babe_ bothers me?"

"I don't know. No reason."

" _Kara_ , out with it."

I blink out a few tears.

"I hate having super hearing."

She hugs me.

"Okay, what did you _accidentally overhear?_ "

"C-Carter doesn't like when I call you babe. He says it reminds him of the movie pig. I never, ever thought of that, I swear! I'll stop."

She kisses me.

" ** _You will do no such thing_**. I absolutely _love_ when you call me babe, do you hear me? _You_ should know how it makes _me_ feel whenever you call me babe."

I blush.

"I _do_ know how you feel when I call you babe. Even if you don't outwardly react, _ooh_ …words can't do it justice."

Cat blushes.

"So you understand that he has no say in what nickname you call me, right? Unless it's something completely degrading, then, by all means, he can speak up, but for now, he can think whatever he wants to, just please don't stop, got it?"

I nod and give her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know I love you and Carter, and of course Hope. I just don't want to upset any of you or make you uncomfortable."

She chuckles.

"You know that's impossible right, sweetheart. Hey, *Nods towards Hope* I think Little Miss has fallen asleep."

I look at Hope, who is definitely sound asleep, in her stroller hugging her Heimlich doll.

"She is so precious, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry that I freaked out."

Cat hugs me and buries her face in my neck.

"I love you, Kara…Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Cat…And I won't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Another lovely day in Disneyland. I got to meet some Princesses, with my daughter, of course, met Chewbacca, which was the total highlight of Kara's day, and also reassured her today that calling me babe was a definite turn on, _not_ a turn-off.

** Later that evening, in Cat and Kara's hotel room after they put Hope to bed. **

"Kara, I'll be right back. Here, listen to your iPod."

She looks at me sideways.

"Okay, but why do want me to listen to my...Oh no, please don't."

"Please don't what?"

"Please don't say anything to Carter. He'll never speak to me again. H-He'll hate me."

I sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"Kara, he upset you, which, _in turn_ , upset me, too."

She puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I know. He doesn't know that I know, though...you know?"

I chuckle as I kiss the top of her head.

"True. That's why I'm going to bring it up in a roundabout way."

"Cat, please..."

"Sweetheart...it will be okay, I promise."

"Okay. I-I just don't want him to hate me."

I smile.

"He won't hate you, sweetheart. Here, go ahead and listen to your iPod as I suggested before so you won't hear us, okay? At least the music will help drown out the conversation some."

She kisses me then puts the earbuds in, turning the music up loud enough that I can hear it.

** Cat knocks on Carter's door and hears him giggling over a video he's watching on his phone. **

"Whatcha watching?"

He jumps.

"O-Oh! I-I didn't hear you, mom. I-It's just a silly puppy that fell asleep in its food bowl."

I smile.

"Hmmm...That must have been one tired little pup. You fell asleep in your spaghetti once when you were little."

He looks shocked.

"No way. You're making that up."

"Honest. One minute you were gobbling it up, next minute, _plop!_ After I made sure you were okay, I couldn't stop laughing. You had spaghetti all over you."

He giggles.

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I cleaned you up and put you in your bed. You woke up a little later without a clue and wanted desert."

"You're still making this up."

I ruffle his hair.

"Nope. Never."

He smiles but then looks worried.

"Mom, is Kara okay? She seemed a little sad when you two got back from the ride."

I tense up.

"She's okay, now. You're right, though, she was upset earlier."

Carter looks as if he's going to cry.

"S-She heard me, didn't she? S-She hates me now, doesn't she? Mom, I-I didn't mean it. I-I was just being stupid. D-Do you hate me, t-too?"

I embrace him in a tight hug.

"I could never hate you, Carter. And no, Kara doesn't hate you, either. Oh, and you are _not_ stupid, Carter. I **never** want to hear you say that about yourself again, _ever_ , do you hear me?"

He sniffles and nods.

"Also, Kara can't hear us right now as I made her listen to her iPod...unless she turned it off then *Winking at Carter*...I guess we shouldn't let on that Goofy will be my surprise guest at CatCo next week."

** Cat and Carter hear a thud from the other room. **

"Whelp, that was either Kara falling off the bed or Hope flew into something. _I think when we get home I'm going to invest in a crash helmet for Hope_. I'll go take a look."

** Cat walks back into her hotel room, after checking on Hope and notes that she's fine, to see Kara dancing around the room, packing their bags up to get a jump on the last day in Disney. **

I tiptoe back and motion for Carter to follow me. I sneak up and tap Kara on the shoulder while she's shaking her groove thing.

" _Holy shiii_ -Hi there, bud! Coming in to say good night?"

Carter doubles over laughing as I rub Kara's back, relaxing her.

"We heard a thud and came to investigate."

She blushes.

"You thought I was eavesdropping, didn't you? Well for your information, I wasn't. I just dropped a suitcase, that's all. _So there!_ "

She sticks her tongue out at us.

"And your super fast reflexes didn't work? _Are you feeling okay?_ "

Kara nods.

"Yes...why?"

I smirk.

"Oh, no reason. I just didn't know if you heard me say anything about CatCo this week."

She turns green...well _figuratively speaking_.

"N-No. I didn't hear you mention a s-surprise guest, babe. W-Who is it?"

I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"I didn't say anything about a surprise guest."

She looks panicked.

"S-Sure you did. Just now."

Carter laughs harder as I just stare at her emotionlessly.

"You know what, you're right. I did mention something about a special guest…while I was speaking to Carter in the other room. I thought you said you couldn't hear us, sweetheart?

She turns red.

"Um, uh…I could still hear a little even with the headphones on, I'm sorry…But I really tried not to, I swear to Rao!"

I sit her down on the bed, and I signal Carter to sit on the other side of her.

"Kara, don't be sorry. I knew you were you were going to sneak in a listen here and there, who wouldn't, that's why I said what I said."

She rests her head on my shoulder.

"I-I really tried not to, honest."

"It's alright, I believe you. Now, Carter, is there anything you would like to say?"

He visibly shrinks next to Kara.

"Um, I-I'm so, so sorry that you heard me say that I don't like your nickname for mom. Please don't stop calling her that because she likes it."

Kara puts her arm around him and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, too, that I accidentally overhead what you said. I felt you tense up at the time so thought something had happened. I guess I was just making sure everyone was alright."

"Kara, why didn't you say you thought something was wrong before?"

She looks to the floor.

"I-I didn't want to upset you. I guess I just have to learn the differences between awkward tensing up and scared tensing up."

Carter smiles.

" _Is there a difference?_ "

I smirk.

"You two can work on figuring it out later. Right now, we should all be in bed sleeping. Have to be up bright and early tomorrow for check out and then head to the park to get one more day in before we go home."

Kara gives Carter a hug and kiss before I walk him back with him to his room.

"Mom, I love you. I love Kara, too. I like that you call each other nicknames. Not many couples do or if they do, they're silly ones like _'Pooky Bear'_ or _'Schnookums'_...Blah!"

I laugh.

"Carter, you have both our permission to have us committed if we ever start calling each other those names."

He giggles.

"I don't think it will come to that, Mom."

"Good. Now, get some rest, son. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

I walk back into my room to see Kara lying under the blankets flipping through the TV channels.

"Anything good on?"

She smiles.

"Nah. I was just waiting for you to come back."

I laugh.

"I wasn't gone _that long_ , sweetheart."

She giggles.

"I know. I guess I just needed a distraction."

I get into bed and snuggle up next to her.

"You needed a distraction, huh. I think I have a better distraction for you now."

I start kissing her neck, causing her to squirm in delight.

"Oh yeah, much better distraction, babe. Much, _much_ better."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the follows, and reviews! I truly appreciate it!

And to the guest, 'differ', I do see you and your reviews. Thank you so much! I'm very happy that you're enjoying this story so much.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or WWE (WWF) any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that my mom and Kara are so forgiving. Sometimes I say things without thinking about how it will affect other people. I don't always realize it right away, either, but when I do, I feel bad. I wish I were better at social situations because maybe then people would like me more.

** The next day, after spending their last day at the park, they pile into the SUV and head home. **

"Mom, I had so much fun this weekend, even if I did make things awkward."

She looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

"What do you mean that you made things awkward, honey?"

I stare out the window.

"Y-You know what I-I mean, mom."

She shakes her head.

"Carter, in no way, shape or form, did you make things awkward, okay? You did nothing wrong, either, okay? Do you understand?"

I nod.

"O-Okay."

Aunt Alex takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Hey kiddo, I, for one, had a blast with you on those rides. Plus I know you won't tell how I squealed like a little girl, too."

Kara laughs.

"I didn't need super hearing to have known that was going to happen, sis."

Aunt Alex throws a wadded up tissue at her.

"Hey now, what did we say about throwing things at each other? _Little eyes are watching!_ "

Hope squeals in delight as she tries to throw a toy but is stopped by Vasquez.

"Whoa now...may I have that? Thank you Hope you're so good at sharing."

Hope looks confused as Vasquez takes her toy away and begins to cry.

"Oh-Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were sharing with me. Oh, okay. Here you go, Hope. You can have it back, but don't throw it, okay?"

Vasquez hands her back her toy and she smiles and coos at it, holding it close.

*Whispering* "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would get upset like that."

"It's alright, Vasquez. I think she's just tired."

She nods in agreement.

"Mom, I forget, how long the ride is home?"

"It's only a few hours son, why?"

"No reason, just curious. I guess I was thinking if Hope fell asleep now, she wouldn't sleep much when we got home."

She smiles.

"True, or she could continue to sleep throughout the night, too. One never knows with a baby."

I giggle.

"Or she could decide to float in her sleep like Kara does sometimes."

Mom, Aunt Alex, and Vasquez all chuckle while Kara pouts.

"I-I don't do that all the time...it's just w-when I'm really tired, or am having a really vivid dream, or..."

"...You get really excited about something, sweetheart."

Aunt Alex chuckles at what my mom says while I frown.

"S-Sorry Kara...I-I didn't mean it to t-tease you. I-I kinda think i-it's neat when you do that, that's all. Like a m-magic trick. _Honest_."

She smiles at me.

"You think it's like a magic trick? How?"

I smile.

"You know, like when the magician levitates someone then moves gigantic rings over and around them to show there's no wires. I-I think that's pretty neat...and you don't need a magician!"

Everyone laughs.

"You're right about that, bud, I don't need a magician."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You're n-not mad at me?"

She shakes her head.

"No, bud. Why would you think I would be mad? You only spoke the truth."

"B-Because you sounded u-upset."

"She _always_ sounds upset when she's tired, kiddo. Don't take it to heart."

I smile.

"Thanks Aunt Alex."

"Anytime. Speaking of tired...looks like your sister decided to conk out afterall."

I look over to see Hope sound asleep in her car seat.

"Yeah. Is it me or does she look tinier when she sleeps?"

"Just you. Nah, I'm kidding ya! You're right, she does, kiddo. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe because she shrinks a little, like into a ball?"

"Hmmm... _maybe_."

Kara giggles.

"Are you saying that Hope, you little sister, turns into floating ball when she sleeps? Interesting. What do you think, babe?"

Mom deadpans.

"I think you're _all_ delusional. She looks like a precious little angel when she sleeps…who just happens to turn into a little adorable floating balloon."

Kara giggles and takes her hand to kiss it.

"Yep, that's it totally."

"MmmmHmmm...I thought so."

I giggle.

"So you think my baby sister is a balloon? That's funny, mom."

Mom smiles at me.

"Thank you, son. _I try_."

Mom looks back at us again via the mirror and nods towards Aunt Alex.

*Whispering* "I think someone else decided to fall asleep, too."

Aunt Alex smiles bashfully.

"Geeze, she didn't even look tired."

Kara and I look over at Aunt Alex and notice Vasquez has fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder.

"Aw, that's adorable, Alex!"

Kara can't help herself as she takes a picture with her phone.

"Thanks, Kara. Send it to me and I'll make it my wallpaper. I'm sure it will amuse her."

I feel confused.

"Aunt Alex, do you _really_ think she will find it funny or are you just saying that? I don't understand."

She smiles.

"Sorry. I'm being sarcastic, Carter. Although Susan may think the picture is kinda cute in the grande scheme of things."

"Oh, o-okay. I think I understand, thank you."

She ruffles my hair.

"Anytime, kiddo."

I grin.

"Mom, do you think I should try and nap? I'm not terribly tired, though."

She chuckles.

"Well if you're not tired, then no. We'll be home soon so you will be able to go to sleep in your own bed."

I nod.

"Yeah. That sounds more comfy, not that the car isn't. There's just too much to going on here to pay attention to. Thanks, mom."

She nods as she continues to watch the road.

"Carter, what to you mean that there's too much here to pay attention to? There's not much to look at outside because it's dark out."

Mom silently chuckles to herself as I give Kara a big grin.

"I know it's dark out, _Kara_. I'm looking at the stars to see which ones I can identify. I'm calculating the gas mileage of the car just because. I'm seeing if I can spot any odd street signs. You know, fun stuff!"

She blinks at me a few times as if she's processing what I've said before giving me a big smile back.

" _That's_ _so cool_ , bud. Sometimes I forget just how smart you are. My Aunt Astra, my mom's twin sister, taught me the stars when I was a little girl. You know, one of these days the two of us should go to the planetarium together. Would you like to do that?"

"I would! When?"

Kara and Mom both laugh.

"Son, maybe you and Kara can plan it tomorrow or the next day after we've recovered from this weekend's fun. Sound good?"

I blush.

"Y-Yes. I-I just got e-excited. Kara, I didn't know you knew the stars. Which one is your favorite?"

She looks out the window for a second then back to me.

"You know what bud, it's not really fair for me to pick a favorite. I like them all equally. They each have their own unique history."

I smile.

"I like that. I don't have a favorite star either, but my reason is mainly due to there being too many to choose from."

Kara giggles.

"That's true. Oh hey, looks like Aunt Alex decided to join Hope and Vasquez in Dreamland."

I look and see Aunt Alex with her head resting on top of Vasquez's head.

"Kara, you should take a picture of that for her. She may think it's cute, right?"

"Yeah, bud. She'll totally think it's cute."

She takes her phone out and snaps a quick picture.

"Kara, sweetheart, we're at you're sister's place. On a scale of one to ten, how cranky is she when woken up?"

"Um, it depends on how asleep she is. Could be three, could be nine. Why?"

Mom smirks.

"No reason. I just don't want her to go all Sgt. Slaughteron us, that's all. It was _such_ a lovely weekend and possibility of your sister putting one of us in a headlock for waking her up would put _such_ a damper it."

Kara gasps as we pull up outside Aunt Alex's place.

"Um, Carter, why don't you wake her...she won't hurt you."

Mom shoots Kara such a glare I thought daggers were going to fly out.

"Kara, you will not put our son in harm's way. _You do it_. You'll only get temporarily maimed if she acts out."

Kara holds her breath as she slowly reached back and taps Aunt Alex on her Vasquez free shoulder.

"A-Alex...Alex, we're at your apartment. Time to wake u-"

"Tap me again and lose a finger."

Kara recoils back into her seat then turns and mouths _'thanks a lot'_ while pouting to my Mom who in turn smiles and mouths back ' _sorry_ ' and takes her hand.

Aunt Alex politely wakes Vasquez up.

"Hey, we're here. Time to wake up."

Vasquez stirs forgetting where she is for a minute and begins to kiss Aunt Alex.

"Uh um..."

"Oh, oh my. I am so, so sorry. I thought I was dreaming. Oh, oh, Alex, I-I never meant to, I mean, you know that I'd never, well what I mean is tha-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Vasquez. It's not like you started doing anything terribly inappropriate like started to go-"

Both Kara and Aunt Alex immediately yell at her.

" ** _Cat/Babe!_** "

Mom looks puzzled.

" _What?_ "

They both glare at her as she suddenly realizes why they stopped her.

" _Oh_. Well, anyway, no need to be embarrassed dear. Glad you were able to join us this weekend you two. Carter, make sure you give your Aunt a hug."

Aunt Alex and Kara both shake their heads at Mom's casual dismissal of what she almost said and at Mom's casual dismissal of Aunt Alex and Vasquez themselves.

"Thank you for inviting me along with you and your beautiful family, Cat. It was very kind of you. I had fun."

Mom smiles a real smile.

"You're welcome, Vasquez. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

She nods as she leaves a SUV.

"Goodnight, Aunt Alex. Thanks for coming with us."

She gives me a big squeeze.

"You're welcome, kiddo. I had so much fun talking physics with you on the rollercoasters."

I blush.

"Me, too. Goodnight, Vasquez. It was nice meeting you and hanging out with you."

"Goodnight, Carter. It was nice meeting you and hang out as well."

I shake her hand before getting back into the SUV as she goes with Aunt Alex to her apartment.

"Mom, what were going to say to Vasquez before Kara and Aunt Alex stopped you?"

Mom blushes as she pulls away from the curb.

"I was going to say something not meant for your young, innocent ears, son."

I scrunch my face as I think.

"Oh, okay. You were going to say something R-Rated, weren't you?"

Mom blushes more as Kara starts laughing.

* Whispering so that I can't hear her. * "Keep laughing, sweetheart, and it will be a long time before you enjoy the end of that sentence again. A long, _long_ time."

Kara suddenly becomes silent as my mom chuckles.

"In answer to your question, Carter, yes. I was going to say something R-Rated. That's why Kara and your Aunt stopped me."

I giggle.

"Thanks, Kara."

"Anytime, bud."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

All of us had a wonderful weekend in Disneyland. I wish it didn't have to end but Cat promised me that we could go back again when Hope gets a little older. Not that I'm wishing her to grow up any time soon, but I can't wait. Now, it's back to reality and everything involved along with it.

** Tuesday morning in Cat and Kara's penthouse. Everyone is scrambling to get ready for the day. **

"I can't believe I overslept. I haven't done that since, well, ever."

I hand Cat her purse as she's frantically walking towards the door.

"Babe, _relax_. You're the boss. You're allowed to be late if you want to. You sure enough make up for it after hours."

She rolls her eyes and smirks before giving me and Hope a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart. You _always_ know the right things to say to me. And you, Miss Hope, I love you, too. Mama is going to miss you _oodles_. Try not to give Mommy _too_ much trouble today, okay? Just a minimum amount should suffice."

Hope smiles a coos as she tries to go with her.

"Sorry baby girl, you have to stay here. You're still a little young to go to work."

Hope pouts.

"Seriously, how long to you two practice that? Gosh, now I'm really going to be late. What kind of example am I setting for my staff?"

I give her another kiss and calm her a tad with our bond.

"Cat, it's going to be fine. You are an excellent role model. Now, stop procrastinating and go."

She nods before giving me and Hope, yet again, another hug and kiss goodbye then runs out the door.

"Isn't Mama silly? I think we should surprise her later with a visit, what do you think? Think she'll like that?"

"Lakjsdwenpivepwaejdvdwe."

"My thoughts exactly! Now, shall we see what's taking your usually very punctual brother so long? Yeah? Come on, let's go find out."

** Kara walks upstairs to hear Carter shuffling about before knocking on his door. **

"CarCar, are you decent? May we come in?"

He giggles and invites them in.

"Kara, you know that's not my name. I'm almost ready for school. Sorry I'm running a tad behind schedule."

I ruffle his hair as Hope tries to break out of my hold.

"I know what your name is, silly. It's how Hope says your name. I think it's cute. Are you having trouble finding something?"

He nods.

"Yes. I can't seem to locate my graph paper notebook. I had it last night but now, it's vanished."

I scan the room using my x-ray vision and spot it underneath his bed.

"There it is. It's smack-dab underneath your bed. How in the world did it end up there, bud?"

He giggles again.

"I-I kinda like to lay under there sometimes. M-Mom thinks one day I-I'm going to get stuck."

I chuckle.

"Well if you do, I'll get you out. No worries. Here, let me help."

I lift the bed off the ground with one hand so he can walk under it and retrieve his notebook.

" _Cool._ Thanks, Kara."

Hope squeals and tries to get loose again.

"Okay, okay. Down you go. Oh, wait, do you mind, Carter? She's been getting antsy."

"No, I don't mind. You can put her down."

"Thanks, bud. Okay silly goose, here you go."

** Kara sits Hope down on the rug. Hope smiles so big you can see her little teeth budding, and happily starts crawling around exploring. **

"That's all she wanted?"

I smile.

"I guess so. I guess she just wanted to stretch her legs. Anywho, are you ready for school now, bud? Your mom will kill me if you're late...well, virtually kill me anyway."

He nods and smiles.

"Yes, I'm ready. Again, I apologize for running late."

I walk over and give him a hug.

"Carter, no need to apologize. Stuff happens, it's alright. I'll go and make sure that the car is ready, okay? I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes. Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

I scoop up Hope and head downstairs to call for the car.

"Thanks, Kara. Have a good day today. You too, Hope."

Carter gives us both a quick hug before running out to the car.

"Okay, another one off. So, Little One, what would you like to do now?"

Hope snuggles into me plays with my hair.

"Aw, thank you, baby. I love snuggle time, too. Ooh...I think I hear someone's tummy rumbling. Is that your tummy rumbling?"

I start tickling her while walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get you your second breakfast, shall we? Pretty soon, your appetite is going to be as big as mine and your cousin, Clark. You're going to want to eat everything that's not nailed down. But I want to make sure you understand one thing Hope, never, ever, ever feel ashamed of yourself, of your body. If you're hungry, eat. Eat as much as you feel you need to. One day you're going to realize that you're not like other little girls and boys, that you're more, um, unique...but in the most wonderful way possibly. You are part human and part alien. Almost like a modern day Hercules except, you're a girl and Zeus isn't your father... _Cat Grant is_. What I'm trying to say is, you're going to come across many challenges in life and some not so nice people. I never want you to be ashamed of who you are and where you've come from. I know you're going to be amazing. Mama knows you're going to be amazing, too, right Mama?"

Cat sniffles as she walks into the kitchen.

"How long have you known I was here?"

I wrap my arms around her and bury my head in her neck, kissing the exposed skin.

"Not long. I take it you forgot something?"

She hums.

"I had my purse but not my wallet."

I giggle.

"That's what happens when you have a million purses to match each outfit, babe."

She swats my butt playfully.

" _Smart ass_. Oh, did Carter get off to school alright? Did he brush his teeth?"

I smile and nod.

"Yep and yep. I never knew he liked to lie under his bed. Why am I just finding out about that?"

Cat's eyes widen slightly.

"I wasn't aware he was still doing that, that's why. Did he tell you he was doing that? If so, why?"

I flush.

"H-He just said he likes to lay under there sometimes. He left his graph paper under there. He said y-you think he's going to get stuck. I said that he won't as long as I'm around. I-Is this a problem?"

She shakes her head.

"No. No, it isn't. He just hasn't done that for a while, at least not that I'm aware of. I think it's a comfort thing of sorts. Whatever makes him happy makes me happy."

I give her a kiss.

"I have a solution, but I think he would catch on to it fast though."

"A solution to what?"

"To your fear of him getting stuck under there. We can put shims under the feet of the bed...a little at time, really slim. They will lift the bed up just enough so he won't get stuck. What do you think?"

Cat chuckles.

"It sounds like a good idea, like you said, but yeah...he'll catch on. Besides, if he does get stuck, you can get him out and if you're not here, I'll call your sister."

I smile.

"I'm sure Alex would get a kick out of that phone call."

Cat hums as Hope decides to remind them she's in the room by letting out a loud squeal.

"Oh sweetie, did you think we forgot about you? Never."

She walks over and gives her a kiss on the top of her head as she rubs her back.

"Kara, what you said to her was really beautiful. Every little girl, or boy, should be lucky to have a parent like you."

I blush.

"I just said what I thought she should know, that's all."

She puts her arm around me.

"Well it was still beautiful. Hmmm, as much as I am loving this moment, I better be heading back to the office. I wouldn't want _Super Duo_ to run it into the ground in my absence."

I laugh as I walk her toward the door.

"I love you so, so much...you know that? I was wondering if Hope and I could pay you a visit for lunch, if you don't think you will be busy."

Wiggling her eyebrows, she leans over and kisses me.

"I always have time for my Supergirl's."

I giggle as she leaves.

** Kara hears a crash in the kitchen as she walks back towards it."

"Hey silly goose, what's going on in there?"

** Hope has floated up, with her highchair, and crash-landed onto the table. **

"Oh my. That's definitely something you don't see everyday."

Hope giggles and claps, very proud of her accomplishment.

"Yep. Definitely going to have to bolt down the highchair. Okey-Dokey Hope, let's get you down."


	17. Chapter 17

l would like to thank everyone for the follows and favorites. I really do appreciate it. ;-)

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I can't wait until lunchtime to see my girls. I think tomorrow, though, I will ask Carter if he would like to go to lunch, just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while. I kinda miss spending some one-on-one time with him sometimes. It had been just the two of us for so long, afterall. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about my life now. I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

I love Kara with all my heart and soul. And Hope...I love that little girl so much I could burst. Honestly, I never thought I'd be raising another baby again at my age, not that I'm old, mind you, but after Kara gave birth to _our_ daughter, me having a little girl after having two little boys is just, well, refreshing. I forgot how much I love their gummy smiles and hearing their giggles. Yes, Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, is a sucker for a giggling baby. They're just so sweet and innocent and love you so unconditionally. Wait, am I describing a baby or a puppy? Oh well, you know what I mean.

"Hi, Mama! We brought Nom-Noms for you!"

Kara walks in with Hope on her hip and a food basket in Hope's stroller.

"Well, thank you, Hope! Nom-Noms sound delish! Shall we set up in here or on the balcony?"

Kara smiles and gives me a kiss while Hope latches onto me.

"It's up to you, babe. Where ever you feel most comfortable."

I smirk and whisper so only she can hear me.

"I'd feel more comfortable at home, in bed, with you, my love."

Kara blushes profusely.

"U-Um. A-Ah. U-Um."

I cut her off with a quick peck before she implodes.

"How about the balcony?"

"Yeah. Balcony. Good."

I chuckle.

"So easy."

Kara smiles.

"You just love to do that to me, don't you?"

I smirk.

"Amongst other things, yes."

She opens and closes her mouth like a fish.

"Ooh, Hope! Mama hasn't shown you off in here in a while...mainly to _Super Duo_. While Mommy sets up, let's go visit, shall we? Good, thought you'd agree."

"Cat, you don't need to show her off to James and Winn. _Believe me_. I send them enough pics of her from my phone that they have practically watched her grow by the minute."

I laugh.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but seeing her in person is different. Unless you think me parading around the office carrying our daughter would be seen as a weakness, then I won't do it."

Kara pouts.

"W-Why would it be seen as a sign of weakness? S-She's your, _our_ , daughter. It's no different from Carter coming in here, right? A-Are you n-not proud of her?"

I put Hope down temporally in her stroller and wrap Kara up in a warm embrace, rubbing her back.

"Kara, sweetheart, I am _very_ proud of her. I'm teasing you. Why would I care two flips what they think out there about me carrying our daughter around? I'm a mother, that's what mother's do. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to visit Super Duo."

I kiss her and scoop up Hope before she can answer, leaving her to set up lunch.

"Knock, knock Mr. Olsen. You have a little visitor, oh and two adult visitors, too."

James looks up from his desk and smiles.

"Well hello there, Miss Hope. How are you doing today? Winn, hey. Hi, Miss Grant. How are you?"

I smile while Hope bounces, babbles, and claps.

"I'm fine, James, thank you. I think she's trying to say the same."

He walks over to Hope, leans down and shakes her tiny hand.

"So glad you and your Mama are both doing well. To what do I owe this special visit?"

I smirk.

"I thought seeing her in person was better than pictures on a phone. I know Kara tries to keep you boys informed and doesn't always get to bring her over here to see you, so I figured while she's setting up lunch and trying not to eat it all, I'd bring Hope by to say hello."

Winn kneels down in front of Hope and starts playing peek-a-boo.

"She's really good at this, Miss Grant. Um, is it true that she can, um, you know, ah, *points up to the sky* fly?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, _Wint_. She can, *points up to the sky* fly. Ooh, thanks for reminding me...I wanted to see if I could invest in a crash helmet for her. Hmmm..."

Both James and Winn laugh.

"A baby crash helmet? I'm not sure if they make those, Miss Grant, though I'm sure you of all people could make it happen."

I nod.

"Thank you, James."

"Miss Grant, I-I think t-that she m-may need to be changed."

I glare at Winn.

"O-Or not. W-What do I-I know? I-I don't have a baby. Ow!"

James lightly punches Winn on the arm while I remain glaring at him.

"Um, it's okay, Miss Grant. We both know he's an idiot."

I smile at James.

"Yes. Well, seems I have a baby to change. Don't you boys have any work to do? Chop, chop."

I can hear them chuckling as I leave James' office. After changing Hope, we go back out to my balcony.

"Kara? Kara? Where did your Mommy go?"

I stand on the balcony looking around before hearing a familiar thud.

"Sorry, babe. I forgot something important."

She walks over to me and hands me a small box.

"Sweetheart, what's this?"

She grins.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Oh, oh my. Kara, they're beautiful. When, how...where?"

She gives me a soft kiss.

"I've been saving up. Alex helped me pick them out, well I saw them and asked her if she thought you would like them. Do you...like them?"

I stare at the sparkling diamond stud earrings in the black velvet box.

"I love them. Kara, you didn't have to do this, but, thank you, sweetheart."

She blushes.

"I know. I just wanted to get something special for you, just because. I can take them back i-if you think they're t-too much."

"Not on your life."

She giggles.

"Hey, look..."

She nods towards Hope, who has pulled herself up and is holding onto a chair, something she's done before, but this time, she's only holding on with one hand.

"Do you think she's going to start to..."

* They both look in the same direction Hope is to see her looking at her current favorite toy on the blanket and see the wheels turning in her head. Cat puts her hand on Kara's thigh and tries to contain herself. *

Hope starts to take one step, then another, then another, then another before wobbling and plopping down on her butt looking confused.

Kara and Cat start clapping and cheering.

"You did it! Woohoo! You took your first steps, little girl!"

Hope looks over at them, gives them a big smile and starts clapping along with them.

"Kara, please tell me you filmed that, right?"

"You know I did."

** Later that evening, after dinner. **

"Carter, can I ask you a question?"

He walks over and sits next to me on the couch.

"Okay, mom. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow? If tomorrow doesn't work, we can plan it for another day."

He looks at me skeptically.

"W-Why? Is e-everything o-okay? Do you need to t-tell me b-bad news?"

I take his hand and gently squeeze it.

"No, not at all, son. I just felt that we haven't spent any time together, just the two of us, in a while. I thought it would be nice, that's all."

He breathes a sigh of relief and gives me a hug.

"Okay. Lunch sounds good. Where are we going?"

I give him a quick squeeze before letting him go.

"Wherever you'd like."

His eyes light up.

" _Really?_ "

I smile and tousle his hair.

"Yes, _really_. What, did you think I was going to make you go some place fancy and make you eat liver?"

He mock gasps and falls over on the couch.

"Ew, liver."

I laugh as I pull him back upright.

"C-Can we go for ravioli?"

"Sure, that sounds wonderful. I don't know about you, but I've miss spending some one-on-one time with you."

He blushes.

"I-I kinda do, too, mom. It was just us for so long. Please d-don't think t-that means I-I don't like spending time w-with Kara or Hope. I do. I-It can just get a tad, um, frenetic sometimes."

I smile.

"True. I know you like to have quiet time, Carter. There's nothing wrong with that. Heck, we all could use that sometimes. You know we would never stop you from doing that and when you need to do that, you don't need to explain. We understand."

Carter looks at the floor.

"Mom, are you _embarrassed_ by me?"

I can't hide my gasp.

"Carter, why in the world would you think you _embarrass_ me?"

He tears up.

"B-Because I-I'm not like other kids. I know I-I'm different."

I put my arms around him and pull him close.

"Carter. You are my son and I love you with all my heart and soul unconditionally. You are the smartest, most caring, sensitive, loving young man I've ever know. So what if you enjoy spending quiet time in your room reading or playing a game. So what if some school subjects don't come as easy to you like science and math, that's not a crime. So what if you don't pick up on sarcasm all the time, who cares? You are amazing."

He sniffles.

"Moooom, you're only saying that because I'm your kid. I-I appreciate what you're saying, though."

I chuckle.

"Yep, you're right. I'm just saying all of this to appease you because you're my son."

He looks up and smiles at me.

"T-That was sarcasm, w-wasn't it."

I smirk.

"Totally."

"Mom, you're silly. A-Are we still going to lunch tomorrow?"

I kiss his cheek.

"Absolutely. I can't wait."

"Me either, Mom."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Everything has been going really well for Kara and Cat lately and for me and Vasquez. The four of us should try to hang out again sometime. I think it will do Kara some good to be around adults again since she's been working from home since she's had Hope. I know she misses the office but I also know she wouldn't change her situation for all the pot stickers in the world.

** In the DEO training room. **

"Hey, Supergeek, ready to get your butt kicked?"

Kara smirks.

" _Keep dreaming_."

I go over and turn on the kryptonite lights.

"You alright?"

She nods.

"Okay, bring it on!"

Kara sneers.

"Oh, _I will_."

** The two spare for thirty minutes, knocking each other around like rag dolls. **

"Good job, Supergirl. You're getting so much better."

"T-Thanks. Do you think you can turn the l-lights off now?"

I freak when I realize they're still on and rush to turn them off.

"So sorry. Kara, are you okay? Please don't make me have to call Cat. She'll _kill_ me."

Kara giggles.

"No, I don't think you'll have to call her. * Kara feels her phone buzz in her boot. * I think she's calling me."

I gulp.

"Please tell her you're fine."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes before answering her phone.

"Hi, babe. I'm...no...but... _okay_. Alex, she wants to talk to you."

Kara hands me her phone as I take a deep breath.

"Hi, Cat. What's new?"

I can visualize her rolling her eyes at me.

"What's new? _What's new?_ _Are you serious?_ I know something is wrong with my wife and you're asking me _what's new?_ "

"Cat, she's fine, honest. I just forgot to turn the kryptonite lights off as soon as we were done, that's all. She's just a little sore. Don't worry, she'll be good as new in no time so you two will be able to-"

" ** _ALEX!_** "

"What? I was _only going to say_ you two would be able to both feel better soon since, you know, you're bonded and feel what the other feels. Gosh Kara, where was _your_ mind?"

Kara blushes while I hear Cat laughing over the phone.

"Alex, we both know that's not what you were going to say and you know it. And while I appreciate your concern over the bond that your sister and I have, your concern over our sex life never ceases to amuse me."

I'm speechless.

"Alex, since you're unable to form coherent sentences, please hand my wife back her phone. Thank you, dear."

I hand the phone back to Kara without saying a word.

"Hey, babe. Whatever you just said to my sister really got her flustered."

Cat laughs.

"Yeah? Don't be surprised if she disappears for a little while and Vasquez goes MIA."

Kara blushes.

"O-Oh my. I really didn't need that image in my head, babe."

"Sorry. I can give you some _other_ images instead if you'd like?"

Kara blushes more.

"Um, uh, I, uh-"

I start laughing as Kara uses her super speed and runs out of the building in blur.

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Secret Agent A

I guess whatever you said flustered her enough to, um, pay you a visit?

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Meow

Yep. She just arrived. Later. ;-)

** Incoming Text Message **

From: Secret Agent A

Ew.

"Agent Danvers, was that _blur_ Supergirl running super fast through the building? Was there an emergency I was not aware of?"

I pale.

"Um, no Hank, I-I mean, yes, that was Supergirl but no, there wasn't an emergency."

Hank looks angry.

"If there wasn't an emergency, then why did she take off like that, Alex?"

"Well, ah, after we spared, Cat called her and-"

"Say no more. I don't want to know. I think the next time she's here we're going to have to have a talk about no super fast running inside the building unless absolutely necessary. _She almost ran me over_. Anyway, carry on."

"Sorry, Hank. I'll have a talk with her."

He chuckles while walking out of the room.

** Alex walks into the break room after showering from sparing with Kara. **

"Hey, cutie. You look nice and refreshed."

Vasquez walks over and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks. Just got done sparing with Kara and then talking with Cat. She thought I broke Kara and I thought was going to kill me. Then Cat said something to her that, um, got her hot and bothered so she ran to have a little tryst with Cat."

Vasquez chuckles.

" _Oh my_. She wouldn't kill you...would she?"

I smile and give her another kiss.

"Nah. She'd hire someone. So, what's on your agenda tonight?"

She looks at me and shakes her head.

"You, you nerd. Your place or mine?"

"Hmmm...you pick."

"I like your place. It's more well, homey. Is that alright with you?"

I grin.

"Of course. And the reason it's homier is because Kara decorated it. It was her apartment first. I'm just too lazy to redecorate."

She smiles.

"Well that explains some things."

I feign hurt.

"Like what, pray tell?"

She takes my hand and rubs her thumb over it.

"It's so... _sunny_. You know, bright colors."

"Oh, am I not allowed to like bright colors?"

She laughs.

"Sure you are. It's just, Alex I've seen your regular wardrobe and have seen your make shift office here. Nothing in either has bright colors."

I roll my eyes.

"So what are you saying, I'm _boring?_ "

She squeezes my hand.

"You are _anything_ but boring, Al. You are beautiful, sexy, smart...you can wear whatever color you want and decorate however you want and you'll always be awesome."

I laugh.

"Are bucking for a promotion, Vasquez, or are you just trying to stay on my good side?"

She leans over and kisses me.

"Hmmm... _both_."

"That's what I thought. Shall we get going?"

"Yep."

** A few hours later at Alex's apartment, Kara arrives unannounced. **

* Thud *

"W-What was that?"

I look up from the couch to see Kara sitting in a chair by the kitchen with Hope on her lap and Carter standing next to her.

"Kara? Kara, what's going on? Are you okay? Carter, are you okay? Where's Cat?"

She sits there, staring at the wall, while Carter just stares at the floor. Hope sees me, smiles, and reaches out.

"Hey, sis. What's wrong?"

She finally looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"C-Cat's mom died."

I instantly engulf her in a hug.

"Oh man. I know she didn't get along with her that much, but I'm so sorry, Kara. How's she handling it?"

She sniffles as I get her a glass of water. Vasquez comes over and scoops Hope up from Kara's lap and takes her into the other room along with Carter.

"I think she's in denial. Alex, I feel so guilty. It's all my fault that she broke all ties with her. If it wasn't for me, she and Carter still would've had contact with her. They haven't seen her in over a year. She must hate me for that now."

I squeeze her as hard as I can.

"Kara, Cat doesn't hate you. I've never met someone so in love with someone else. Why are you here and not with her?"

She looks off to the side.

"She, she kinda said she wanted to be alone."

"Kara, go back to her. Be with her. Hope and Carter can stay here, okay? Go. Despite what she says, she needs you."

She gives me a hug.

"Are you sure? You don't think she'll be mad if I go back?"

"No, not at all."

"S-Should I bring her something? Flowers? Ice Cream?"

I shake my head.

"Just yourself. Now go, stop stalling."

"Thanks, Alex. Sorry to interrupt your evening. Sorry, Vasquez."

"It's alright, Kara. Please convey my condolences."

She nods, gives me another hug, gives both Hope and Carter a hug and kiss, then flies off.

"Al, do you think they're going to be okay?"

I walk over and wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah, they're going to be fine. Well, looks like I'm going to be babysitting. Um, are you going to stick around or take off?"

Vasquez kisses me gently.

"Well, since your niece seems to have attached herself to me, I guess I'll be staying. To tell you the truth, _I was going to stay anyway_."

I blush.

"Thanks. Hope, are you going to give Vasquez kisses for being such a cool person?"

Hope squeals and starts trying to kiss Vasquez.

"Oh, thank you, Hope. You're much too kind."

I smile then turn my attention to a shell shocked Carter quietly sitting on the couch.

"Carter, kiddo, can I get you anything? A glass of water, maybe?"

He shakes his head as I sit next to him.

"Okay. If you do need anything, let me know, alright? I'm sorry about your Grandmom. I know you haven't seen her in a little while and I know she was a little brash, but I know deep down that she loved you in her own way. I know you loved her, too."

He puts his head on my shoulder but still doesn't say anything.

"CarCar. Lakjshiwejvd, CarCar."

Hope tries to soothe Carter making him smile.

"Thanks, Hope."

She smiles, claps, and tries to hug him.

"I think that's baby for _you're welcome_."


	19. Chapter 19

To Differ: I am so happy that you're enjoying this story! Thank you for your great reviews!

Sorry I forgot to warn everyone ahead of time about the last chapter and that it was going to be sad. It kinda just happened. And before anyone starts thinks I'm insensitive to this subject matter, trust me, I know all to well about the sudden loss of a parent...a mom. It's something that you never, ever get over.

Please enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe Cat's mom died. I know how she feels, losing a parent, but I just feel so guilty that, because of me, our relationship, she broke all ties with her. I-I know Cat said she wanted to be alone but Alex thinks I should still go to her. I feel the same but I don't want to make her more upset yet at the same time, I don't want her to think I don't care. This hurts.

** Cat and Kara's penthouse. Kara lands softly on their balcony and seeks out Cat. **

Cat sees me and rolls her swollen red eyes.

"I was _wondering_ how long it would take before you came back."

I hesitate in the doorway.

" _R-Really?_ W-Wait, are you being sarcastic?"

She smirks.

"Kara, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over and sit down next to me? How's Carter?"

As I sit next to her, I smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Cat, you've been drinking...but where is it? The glass and the bottle, I mean."

"Gone, like my mother. Oh, too soon? _Sorry_."

I glare at her.

"Cat, I'm going to let that slide because you're grieving."

She laughs.

"Gee, thanks."

With my super speed, I go to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then go back into the den and sit down.

"Babe, I just put some coffee on for you. If you really don't want me to stay, I'll go back to my sister's place. Carter's doing alright, considering, by the way. When I left, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with Vasquez and Hope."

She smiles softy and takes my hand.

"Thanks. I don't want you to go, Kara. I-I'm sorry. I only had one drink, I promise. _Okay_ , it was a _big_ one drink, but it was still only one."

She put her head on my shoulder as her warm tears dampen my shirt.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. You know I'll always be here for you know matter what."

She squeezes me.

"I know, sweetheart. You're so good to me. I don't deserve you."

I giggle tenderly as I rub her back.

"Here, I always thought it was me that didn't deserve you."

I hear her giggle at my comment before going silent.

"She never got to meet Hope."

I cringe inwardly.

"I'm sorry. That's because of me, isn't it, why she never met her."

Cat sits up at stares at me.

"What do you mean it's because of you? How is it _your_ fault she never met her?"

I pout.

"I-I I meant it's because of me that she wasn't in your life, or Carter's, anymore in general. It's my fault."

Cat kisses me and wipes away tears I didn't realize I was shedding.

"She disapproved of _me_ , Kara, and because of that I chose not to have her in my life anymore. I never made her happy, no matter what I did. She _tolerated_ Carter because she thought she could manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted due to him being so shy and polite. He'd come home after spending time with her and would just be miserable. I felt horrible whenever I had to leave him with her but at the same time, I trusted her. I know, it doesn't make much sense."

"It makes sense. S-So you're n-not mad at me?"

She shakes her head.

"Kara, _did_ you think I was mad at you this whole time? Oh, love, no way. You were there that day. You should've known that I never thought you were the reason I couldn't have my mother in my life anymore. I tried so hard. I f-failed. I gave up. You, you were, _are_ , being supportive of me…which I still don't feel worthy of but I'll take it."

I smile.

"You didn't fail, she did."

* Just then, there's a knock on the door. *

"Who in the world could that be? Kara, could you please..."

I answer the door and find two men in suits standing there.

"Hello, Miss, is Catherine Grant here?"

I give them a quick scan with my X-Ray vision to check for any concealed weapons and find none.

"Whom, may I ask, are you? I'm her wife, Kara."

The men straighten up.

"We're the late Ms. Grant's attorneys. We just have some items to go over with Miss Grant about her mother's estate, if she's available."

Before I have a chance to respond, I feel Cat approach.

"Gentleman, please come in. I see you've met my very protective wife, Kara. May I get you anything, coffee, water?"

They both shake their heads as they follow her into the den.

"Miss Grant, we are very sorry for your loss and apologize for not calling ahead first. We felt it best to come over and hopefully get this taken care of as soon as possible."

They hand Cat some paperwork.

"T-This is my mother's Will."

"Yes, Ma'am. As you can see, she left everything to you with some stipulations for your sons, Adam and Carter, and for your daughter, Hope."

Cat tries not to look shocked but fails miserably.

"I can see that. I didn't even know she knew about our daughter. S-She never met her."

The men look at each other then back to her.

"We know, Ma'am. She knew about her through other people. She was happy for you that you finally had a little girl."

Cat can't stop her tears from falling again.

"D-Did she really say that or are you saying that for her?"

"She wrote letters to all of you. Here."

He hands her five sealed envelopes with each of their names on them.

"Kara, there's one for you here."

She hands me my envelope.

"Thanks, babe."

"Ma'am, once you look over everything, please contact us so that we can make the transition go as smoothly and quickly as possible. Our number is on the form. Once again, we are very sorry for your loss. We'll show ourselves out."

Cat nods and shakes their hands.

"Aren't you going to open your letter?"

My eyes widen.

"Y-You want me to open it n-now?"

She takes my hand and kisses it.

"Yes, please. For me?"

I melt.

"Anything for you."

I open the envelope and begin reading the letter inside.

* The letter:

Kara,

I know I was never the nicest person towards you, and I apologize for that. I know what you're thinking, a little too late. Again, I'm sorry. I guess what it comes down to is that I was just a tad jealous of your relationship with my daughter. As you clearly have noticed, Kitty and I were never close, something I truly regret. You seemed to have been able to see through her walls and see her for the amazingly wonderful and kindhearted woman that she really is. You have been a rock for my daughter since you started working for her and, needless to say, I can see why she fell in love with you.

I also admire how you two are both fiercely protective of each other and your family. Oh which reminds me, congratulations on your newest addition, your daughter, Hope. From what I've been told, she's a very happy little firecracker. I guess that's the best blend of you and Kitty, very happy being you and firecracker being Kitty. I'm sure she keeps you both busy.

I don't care how you arrived here, Kara, I'm just glad you are here. You have made my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her, ever. You may have softened her a bit though, but she can still be tough when needed. You've also made my Grandson, Carter, extremely happy, too. You helped open him up, not an easy task. I know he thinks the world of you, too. (Thank you for saving that, by the way...)

Please continue doing what you're doing and taking care of and loving my daughter and your children. I know you love them and they love you but if you ever hurt them, I _will_ come back and haunt you.

Warmest Regards,

Katherine Grant

P.S. - Don't worry, you're secret is/was safe with me. I figured it out on my own. I never told a soul.

"O-Oh my Rao. Cat...she, she _knew_."

Cat tilts her head.

"Knew what?"

"S-She knew about m-me. That I-I'm Supergirl."

Cat takes the letter from me and reads it.

"Oh. Oh, my. Kara, I still can't believe she even knew about Hope. B-But how?"

I shake my head.

"I have no clue. How did she know about me? Better yet, if she did, why didn't she say anything...out me, so to speak?"

Cat shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm glad she didn't, aren't you?

I nod.

Cat leans over and wipes some tears off my cheeks.

"Hope is a very happy little firecracker, isn't she?"

She laughs.

"Yeah she is. Speaking of, do you think you can go get them and bring them back? I made a mistake. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Absolutely."

I give her a kiss and hold her for a little while before leaving to get the kids.

* Kara leaves to go pick up Carter and Hope and arrives back almost as quickly as she left. *

"Hi, Mama! Did you miss us?"

I stand there waving Hope's arm while Hope smiles her best smile.

Cat smiles.

"Yes, Mama missed you. Carter, Carter, here son, please have a seat."

Carter sits down next to her and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Carter, I'm sorry that I sent all of you away. I was just in shock, as I'm thinking you are, too. Carter, your Grandmother left you a letter. You can read it now or later, your decision."

He takes the letter and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey bud, have you had anything to eat yet?"

He shakes his head.

"What can I get you? Cat, you haven't probably eaten yet either. Anything I can get for you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not really-"

"How about Chinese? Ooh, I know...Pizza! Sound good? Great, I'll go order some."

* Kara goes in the other room to order the pizzas before Cat can protest. *

Carter stirs and looks at Cat.

"Mom, why is Kara acting weird?"

Cat chuckles.

"Because she knows we need all to eat and she's nervous. She's trying to help, son."

Hope, who has been sitting playing on the floor, stands up and wobbles over to them, handing them each a toy while grinning ear-to-ear.

"I think Hope is trying to help, too, Mom. She tried to soothe me and gave me a hug at Aunt Alex's place. I-It was kinda cute."

She smiled as she takes the toy from Hope then picks her up to sit her on her lap.

"Thank you, honey. You gave your brother a hug earlier? That was so thoughtful of you. I bet you made him feel so much better, right, Carter?"

Carter smiles.

"Yeah. She did. I thanked her, right? I thanked you, Hope."

Hope leans over towards him, wanting to sit closer to him.

"Carter, you don't have to hold her if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Mom. Come here, Hope. You can sit with me, it's okay."

Hope squeals in delight sitting on Carter's lap and tries to give him a kiss.

"She really loves you, son. You are her hero."

He blushes.

"Nah, she just likes me because I'm taller than she is and can reach stuff for her."

Cat laughs.

"That's not true, Carter, and you know it, silly boy."

" _I know_. I'm just trying to be funny Mom."

She ruffles his hair.

"I ordered ten pizzas, that should be plenty, right?"

Carter and Cat look at me like I've lost my mind.

"Ten pizzas, Kara? I know you can eat a lot, but ten?"

I blush.

"Well, I-I haven't eaten since lunch... _first lunch_."

They both fall into a fit a giggles as I pout.

"Well, I'm glad I can amuse you both."

Hope starts pouting when she sees me thinking I'm really upset causing Cat to laugh harder.

"I _swear_ you two practice that."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the new favorites/followers. I truly appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Well, my mother died. Who saw that coming because I sure didn't? I thought she'd out live all of us because she would be too stubborn to die. I also didn't think after everything we've been through she would leave me, let alone my children, anything. Maybe she was like the Grinch and her heart grew three sizes over the past year. Do I have any regrets? _Maybe_. Would I change how I handled things with her? _Probably not_. Am I in shock? _Totally_.

** The next morning. **

"Cat, what are you doing?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm getting ready to run a marathon. What does it look like I'm doing, Kara? I'm getting ready to go to work, sweetheart."

She comes over and stands in my way.

"B-But why? You should be here, with us, with Carter."

I put my arms around her.

"Kara, you will be fine. I need to go to work."

"I know we'll be fine. I meant, don't you get time off for the passing of a relative? You _are_ the boss afterall."

I go back to getting ready and sit down to put my shoes on.

"Yes, I do get funeral leave. I just don't need it."

Kara kneels in front of me with a look of worry on her face.

"Babe, please. I think you're still in shock. I-I know you and your mother weren't close, but you loved her regardless. Please stay home, at least today."

I cup her face and kiss her.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Why don't you bring the kids by for lunch?"

She sadly nods.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure if Carter will be up for it. He really didn't eat much last night and he hasn't eaten yet this morning."

"Well then he'll be hungry for lunch. I'll call you later to check in. I love you so much, sweetheart. Everything is going to fine, I promise."

She sighs.

"Okay. I trust you."

Hope starts crying in the other room so I go in to check on her.

"What's the matter, darling?"

Hope reaches for me with crocodile tears in her eyes, pouting.

"Oh sweetie pie, what's this all about? You're okay. Nothing is wrong."

She holds onto me for dear life.

"I don't think she wants you to go, babe. Is that it, Little One? You don't want Mama to go?"

Hope wimps and holds me even tighter.

"Oh, oh gosh. Kara, I think her super strength is starting to kick in. Could you, um, loosen her grip on my please before she accidently chokes me?"

Kara walks over and puts her hand on Hope's back, trying to soothe her and I start to feel her little arms loosen up a smidge.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Well, since it looks like she's attached herself to me with her newly found death grip, I guess I will stay home."

Hope begins babbling and playing with my hair while snuggling in as close as she can to me.

"I love you, too, Hope. Kara, I'm sorry, love. I guess I thought sticking to routine would be the right thing to do. I was young when my father passed and it's just what my mother had us do, stick to routine. I guess her thoughts were on trying have things remain as normal for me as possible. Who knows."

Carter walks into the room.

"M-Mom, are you g-going to work t-today?"

I walk over and put my free arm around him.

"No, son. I was going to but then I, well your sister, changed my mind. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, Carter."

"It's okay, Mom."

I kiss the top of his head.

"Okay, now that I'm staying, how about breakfast unless you have eaten already."

Both Kara and Carter shake their heads.

"Kara, you really haven't even _anything_ yet?"

She looks to the floor and shuffles her feet.

" _No_."

I smirk.

" _Sure_ , whatever you say, sweetheart."

She smiles.

"Here, go to Mommy so that I may make us all something to eat, okay?"

Hope shakes her head, refusing to let go of me.

"No go peas."

"Hope, it's okay. I'm not leaving."

She tightens her grip again.

"No go peas."

"Kara, she's really _, really_ getting strong. Could you please gently pry her off?"

Kara does her best but with no luck.

"I think she's stuck to you, babe."

I sigh.

"Okay, it's okay. Hope, sweetie, please loosen your grip, please."

I rub her back and bounce up and down trying to relax her to no avail.

"Kara, she's really upset. She loosened a smidge but I don't know what else to do."

Carter walks over and tries talking to her.

"Hey, Hope. May I hold you so Mama can make us breakfast? I promise that we'll stay as close to her as possible."

She looks at him and sniffles.

"No CarCar peas."

He nods.

"Okay. You don't have to."

"Thank you, son, for trying."

"You're welcome."

"Cat, I may have an idea but you're not going to like it."

I look over at her and have an idea of what she's thinking.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're right. I'm not going to like it."

"I-It may be the only way. Believe me, I hate the idea but in a really low doses should be okay. Alex and I use it when we spare so that I can know how to fight without my powers. I-It may help to w-weaken her a enough to unclamp her from you."

I glare at her.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers-Grant, we are **_NOT_** using Kryptonite on our infant daughter. Period."

She pouts and looks to the floor.

"S-Sorry. I-It was just a thought."

I immediately feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, too. At least you're coming up with ideas while I'm just standing here panicking."

All of a sudden, Kara perks up.

"That's it! Stop panicking. I think she's trying to protect you, babe. She's sensing something is off and is holding on to you to make you feel better."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're right. I think, I think I somehow closed myself off to our bonds. H-How did I do that? H-How do I undo that meaning, how do I open them back up again?"

"I don't know. Here, why don't you sit down and relax. Carter and I will go down and get breakfast started while you stay here with her. Just, hold her...like you have an option otherwise right now...listen to her breathing. Listen to her heartbeat. It will come back."

I give both of them kisses before they leave the room then try what she said.

"Okay, Hope. Let's give this a shot."

We sit for what seems forever before I start to feel that familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach again.

"Oh, my. You're Mommy was right."

I start using our bond immediately to soothe my very upset baby girl and feel her start to melt in my arms.

"There you go. You're alright now. Mama loves you so, so very much. Just relax."

Hope yawns and snuggles into me, falling asleep.

"Okay. Mama's going to put you in your crib so you can rest. Have no fear, little girl. I'm going to right down the hall. Sweet dreams, Hope."

I kiss her little cheek before laying her down then join Kara and Carter in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Kara's sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just chopping some onions."

I look around not seeing any onions.

"Would you like to rethink that answer?"

Her eyes widen.

"Um, what I meant was...I was thinking about chopping onions and it made me tear up and that's when you walked in."

I shake my head.

" _Really_. Is that what you're going with. Carter, do you believe that's why she's sniffling?"

Carter starts laughing.

"No. I don't believe that's why. I think she was list-"

"Hey! I was not."

He laughs even harder.

"Okay. You _weren't_ listening in."

She blushes.

"Okay. Maybe I was listening in. T-That was just so sweet. I couldn't help it."

I walk over and give her a hug before she turns into an emotional blob.

"I love you, you silly girl. So, what have you two chefs started, as if I couldn't tell?"

They both grin as I wipe some flour off of Carter's face and announce in unison.

"Pancakes!"

I smile.

"Sounds scrumptious. And as always, I see you're making enough or an army."

They both smile.

"Yep! Mom, Kara said that you would make bacon. Would you, please?"

He starts batting his eyes at me.

"Wow. How long did you two work on that move?"

He giggles.

"Not long. Did it work?"

I ruffle his hair.

" _Of course it worked_."

After breakfast, Kara cleans up as I take Carter aside.

"Hey, how are you doing, Carter? We really didn't get to talk much yesterday."

He becomes very still.

"I-I'm okay, Mom. Are you okay?"

I smile.

"I'm getting there. I guess you can say I was caught off guard by the news. I haven't read my letter yet, have you read yours?"

He shakes his head.

"I don't know if I want to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

He looks at me with a tear in his eye.

"D-Do you t-think Kara can read t-them for us? That way i-if they're bad, we won't know."

I hold him.

"Do you really want her to read your letter? I can ask her, and I'm sure she would because she's super sweet like that, but only if you are really, really certain."

He nods.

"I-I am, Mom. I don't want to read it. I-I'm afraid it's bad."

Kara walks in right on cue.

"What do you need me to do, babe?"

I pat the open space next to me, encouraging her to sit.

"Carter asked me a question. He asked me if you could read our letters for us because it seems that neither one of us want to read them ourselves but are curious as to what they say."

She raises an eyebrow.

"So in other words, I would just give you the highlights?"

Carter and I nod.

"I-I'm not sure. They're met for your eyes, not mine."

Carter frowns.

"T-Thanks anyway. I-I guess y-you're right, Kara."

I glare at Kara.

"You know what, on second thought, if you really don't mind me reading them, I'd be happy to."

Carter sighs.

"A-Are you really sure?"

"Yep, if you are."

He hands Kara his letter.

"T-Thank you, Kara. Y-You're the best."

She blushes.

"Nah...I just don't want to sleep on the couch."

I smirk as Carter squirms.

"Good reason, sweetheart. Very good reason."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this story has picked up some angst in it. I didn't think it would. I was hoping to just keep it fluffy but I guess you can't always have fluff without some angst. Also, sorry if it's seems I'm dragging this part out a bit but I'm almost done working it out, I promise...I think. ;-)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

My Grandmother died. I never had anyone close to me die before. It's kinda strange. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel sad or not. I mean, I do but I don't. Is that normal? Anyway, she left me a letter. I haven't read it. I'm afraid it's going to be bad, negative. Thankfully, Mom asked Kara to read it for me. That way if it's bad, I won't know. Kara's going to read Mom's letter, too, because she feels the same way I do.

"Before you read my letter, is it weird that I don't feel really sad? D-Does that make me a b-bad person?"

Kara shakes her head while my mom wraps her arms around me.

"Not at all, son. Not at all. You haven't seen her in a while and when you did, I know you felt, well, uncomfortable with her for lack of better words."

I nod.

"Yeah. She meant well, but she could be rather, um, never mind."

"Never mind, what? You can say how you feel, Carter. I won't be mad."

I look down at the floor.

"I-I was g-going to say, she could b-be rather p-pushy. I-I'm sorry, Mom."

She rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. You're right, Carter. She could be rather pushy."

Kara looks at the both of us and smiles.

"I only met her a few times and those few times, I could sense she could be a little, well as you put it, pushy."

Mom and I giggle.

"I'm glad she didn't like to hug."

Kara pouts.

" _But I thought you like hugs_."

I smile.

"I-I do, Kara, but only from certain people. I-I know, i-it's weird."

"No it isn't, son. I don't care much for hugs either unless they're from the people in this room. Anyone else that tries to hug me makes me want to cringe."

Kara laughs.

"So when Eliza hugs you, inside you're freaking out?"

Mom nods.

"You don't look like you are, Mom."

She smirks and ruffles my hair.

"Well unless _you've_ developed x-ray vision, Carter, then you wouldn't notice. Silly boy."

"K-Kara, will you read the letter now, please?"

She sits up straighter.

"Okay. Are you super, duper sure you want me to read it for you, bud?"

I nod.

"Y-Yes, please."

"Okay. Would you like me to read it to myself then give you the highlights or read it out loud?"

He thinks for a second.

"Um. I don't know. Mom, what are you going to have her do?"

Mom shrugs.

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I flip a coin? Heads, I read them aloud. Tails, I read them to myself. Sound good?"

Mom and I look at each other and agree.

"Alright, here goes nothin'!"

Kara takes a quarter out of her purse and give it a flip.

"Heads. Okay, guess that means I read them aloud. Next question…do you want me to read this in front of each other or privately?"

Mom smiles.

"I didn't even consider that. Carter, it's completely up to you if you would like for me to hear what your Grandmother wrote you."

I take her hand and whisper.

"I-I don't want you to go."

She gives my hand a squeeze and nods to Kara to begin.

*The letter:

My Dearest Grandson Carter,

I'm sure by now you've heard that I've passed on. I'm sorry, dear boy. I'm sorry that I wasn't your typical fun-loving Grandmother that you read about in storybooks. I just wasn't built that way.

While it may not have seemed like it, I truly did enjoy spending time with you. It was the highlight of my day knowing you were going to be coming over. I enjoyed taking you to the museum and to the theater. I'm not sure if you enjoyed theater as much as the museum but at least you pretended to.

Your mother has done such a fine job raising you all these years basically by herself. I know you still see your father, but I know you're not nearly as close to him as you are your mother.

And now you have Kara in your life as well. She has really been wonderful with you and I can see that she really loves you and vice versa. You also have a new baby sister, too. I'm sure that was a big adjustment for you but I bet that your mom and Kara still take time out to do things with just you, whether it's just the three of you or one on one.

Carter, I'm sorry that I was a grumpy pain the last time you saw me. I wish things had been left on better terms between your mother and me. I know it was my fault. I barged in like I always did and disrupted everything. Truth is, as I said in Kara's letter, I was jealous.

I didn't have that much of a happy home life growing up so to see your family, your mom with Kara, so happy and bubbly, made me miserable. Instead of just embracing everything, I shunned it. I cannot apologize enough to you or your mother and I know it's way to late do so, let alone ever ask for forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it from either of you.

Carter, please keep up your studies as I know one day you are going to be a fantastic scientist or doctor and maybe find the cure for some dreadful disease out there.

I love you, always have and I always will.

Forever,

Your Grandmother

Mom and I are both speechless as Kara finishes.

"Here. Here are some tissues."

Kara hands us each a box.

"I never saw you move, sweetheart."

She grins.

"Well, um, super speed. Zip, zip."

Mom smiles.

"I still haven't gotten used to that. Carter, are you alright, son?"

I sniffle.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay, Mom. A-Are you okay?"

She gives me a squeeze.

"Yes. I'm okay. So, what did you think of the letter?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know how to feel about it."

"That's okay, Carter. You don't have to feel anything. I think she just wanted you to know that she felt bad about not being fun but also wanted you to know that she loved you. I think you knew that already, right?"

I nod.

"Yeah. Why would she tell m-me about being jealous of y-you and Kara? That was weird."

They both laugh.

"I think, bud, that she was just trying to justify her reasoning for acting the way she did the last time she was here. Do you think that too, babe?"

Mom looks at Kara and smiles.

"I think that's totally right, sweetheart, and I'm just starting to realize that myself. She wasn't upset about us so to speak she was, in her words, jealous of the family we were beginning to create."

"Kara was pregnant with Hope then?"

Kara nearly chokes on her glass of water.

"What? _No_. I think your Mom meant you, the family the four of us were creating."

Mom laughs.

"Exactly. We didn't find out about Hope until a little while later. Speaking of, I think I hear her stirring about. I think I'll go get her before she decides to fly down here or tries to walk down the stairs. Either way wouldn't be fun for me."

Kara giggles at the thought of Hope flying down the stairs but shudders at the thought of her trying to wobble down the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for her to conquer the stairs yet either, babe."

Mom nods as she goes to get Hope.

"K-Kara...thank you."

She moves to sit closer to me.

"You're welcome, bud. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I promise."

"Alright. I believe you, bud."

Mom walks in with Hope babbling in her ear while playing with her hair.

"Mamamamamamamamamama..."

Kara giggles.

"I think someone is really missing spending time with you."

Mom smiles.

"I think so, too. So, what shall we do now?"

Hope makes it know what they should do next when she starts fidgeting.

"Oh man, really? I didn't think you ate that much today to produce that much of a stink. Holy cow! Kara, I think I'm going to agree to your sister putting a camera on her."

Kara and I both fall over laughing.

"Here, I'll go change her."

Hope clings to Mom.

"Mamamamamamamamamama!"

Mom pretends to frazzled.

"Honestly? Fine, but Mommy's coming, too."

Hope smiles and claps.

"Ya, peas...mamamamamamamamamama..."

"Oh you like that, do ya? Silly goose."

"Carter, care to join us?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm fine right here."

"Suit yourself. We'll be back down soon then maybe we'll play Settler's, what do you say?"

I smile.

"That sounds awesome! I'll get everything set up."

Mom and Kara both smile.

"Sounds great, son."

"Can't wait, bud!"

I quickly start getting things ready as they tend to Hope.

"Alright, now that you've returned...who's ready to play with the all time 'Settler's of Catan' Champion?"

They both laugh as they take their places at the table.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, eh? Alright, bud, since you've dethroned me...bring it on."

"Oh, I will."

"Okay, you two. I don't want to have to separate you before we've even started...Hope, Hope, honey, please don't tear Mama's shirt with your strength. Thank you, sweetie pie."

Hope coos then blows raspberries while Mom stares at her, shaking her head.

"Well, alrighty then. Anymore?"

"Pblth-pblth!"

She sighs before blowing raspberries right back at her.

"Pblth-pblth to you, too! Boop!"

Hope giggles up a storm while Mom boops her on the nose and tickles her.

"Mom, that was funny! Did you do that with me?"

"Of course. What, did you think I was not fun and or silly when you were little?"

I blush and shrug my shoulders.

"I guess so. I was little, I don't remember."

Kara laughs.

"Carter, I imagine your mom being very silly with you. I mean, where do you think you get your silliness from?"

I nod.

"You're right? My dad isn't very funny so I have to have gotten from you, Mom! Thanks!"

I launch myself at her since Hope has finally relinquished her grasp on her and is now playing on the floor.

"Oomph! Y-You're welcome, son."

Hope decides to join us.

"Oh my. Kara, are you next?"

Kara squeals and piles on causing us to giggle.

"O-Oh me. Oh, oh. As much as I'm loving this, I do believe I'm starting to get squished."

We all peel off Mom.

"Sorry, babe. You okay?"

Mom giggles harder.

"Y-Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Kara leans over and kisses her as Hope pats her on the head.

"Better now?"

"Much. Thank you too, baby girl. Now, shall we get this game underway or what?"

I grin.

"Let's play!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Cat has been handling everything so well the past few days. Carter and Hope have been doing a great job keeping her grounded and sane, too. I know she still hasn't read or has had me read her mother's letter to her yet. I know she's probably still in denial. All we can do is be there for her when it hits and I have a feeling...it's going to hit her hard.

** Later that night, after playing a few rounds of 'Settler's of Catan', Kara and Cat put Hope to bed and tuck Carter in as well before returning to the den and cuddling on the couch. **

"Thanks again, sweetheart, for everything this morning. I don't know what I was thinking."

I snuggle into her.

"You're welcome, babe. I really didn't do much, though."

She chuckles.

"Well, you helped me from accidently getting loved to death by our daughter. I think that's something."

I grin.

"Yeah. I can't believe how strong she's getting already. How do you think we should handle it? I mean, Alex took me into a kryptonite room to teach me how things felt without my powers, you know, how to fight without them, but I don't really want to expose Hope to kryptonite at her age. I was just thinking, maybe, to show her how strong she is. Am I making any sense?"

Cat hums.

"I think I understand what you're saying. I think we should hold off on that just a little bit longer. She's not too much for me to handle right now, at least now that I can relax her again. I wonder what happened with that..."

I pout.

"I-I may have a theory on that."

"Is that why you're pouting, sweetheart? You know how that makes me feel."

I lean in and kiss her with everything I have.

"I love you, so, so, much. I don't like making you sad. I'm sorry."

She smiles.

"'Tis okay. Now, care to share you're theory with me?"

I nod.

"Yeah. Well, you had said that you somehow had closed off your bond, right? Maybe you did that as your own defense mechanism? You know, to protect her?"

Cat sits up.

"But you knew how I felt, did you? _Don't you?_ "

"Y-Yes. But, what I mean is maybe somehow you figured out how to turn it off, block it, if need be. That way Hope wouldn't feel your sadness."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Kara, I'm _not_ sad. Besides, she still tried to _fix_ me. You saw that."

I sigh.

"I know that's what it _looked like_. What I think it was, was she couldn't feel, well, _you_ anymore like she could and was scared. That's why she clung on to the way she did. She _was_ trying to fix you. She probably thought you were broken."

She glares at me.

"You think our daughter thought I was _broken?_ That's the silliest thing I've ever heard of. Maybe I did or maybe I didn't block my bond but it wasn't intentional. I would never do that to her, or to you for that matter."

I take her hand and kiss it.

"I know, babe. I never said what you did was intentional. Either way, as I said, I think it was a defense mechanism. I probably have the same feature built in."

She eases.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm snapping at you. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, love."

I embrace her.

"Don't be sorry. You do what you feel you need to do. I can take it."

She moves back and looks me directly in the eyes.

"No, I am not going to use you as my emotional punching bag, Kara. I don't care how strong our bond is, that's not what it's for."

I look to the floor.

"I-I don't mind, honest. Cat, _I'm worried about you_."

She frowns.

"I know. You needn't be worried about me, sweetheart. Please...come here."

She wraps her arms around me.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I know you mean well. You are so strong, inside and out. And I know you're trying to be strong for me right now because of Mother passing. Believe me, I-I'm fine."

I hold her.

"I know you are, Cat. Hey, have you read your letter yet or like me to read it for you?"

Cat shakes her head.

"No. No, I don't need to know what it says. Thank you, though, for checking."

I can't help the tears welling up as my phone starts to buzz.

"Are you going to answer that, sweetheart?"

I snap to and see it's Alex calling, which can only mean one thing…Supergirl is needed.

"Hey, Alex…Okay…I'll be there as soon as I can."

I kiss Cat again with everything I have.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I told you, I'm fine. Now go save the day, well, night, Supergirl. Be safe."

I can't help my giggle before she kisses me again before I stand to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, babe."

She nods and gives me a smile before I go to leave.

* At the DEO. Alex can tell Kara is upset. *

"Hello Supergirl. Thank you for joining us so quickly."

"You're welcome, Director Henshaw. What seems to be the problem?"

He furrows his brow.

"There's another Fort Rozz escapee on the loose. A particularly nasty one. You shouldn't have any issues capturing him and bringing him in."

Alex and I both stare at him like he's nuts.

"Sir, may I talk to you for a second?"

He motions for Alex to come closer.

"Sir, with all do respect, I think she should sit this one out. Look at her…she's been crying."

I can't help but overhear.

"Alex, I'm fine. I'll be back with this creep in no time, okay"

She shakes her head as I zip out of the building.

"Alex, why do you think she was crying?"

"Hank, Cat's mom died and Cat hasn't been handing it well. She's in extreme denial. Kara's been trying to get her to open up and also has just been very patient, but so far, well, you've seen her. It hurts her when her mate is upset. Maybe not physically, but it definitely looks like it does emotionally."

Hank puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I had no idea about Cat's mother. I'll go as Supergirl's back-up, well, I'll stay in the shadows, in case she needs help. I don't want the wrath of Cat Grant coming down on all of us for not protecting her wife right now."

Alex laughs.

"Thanks Hank. Kara, although she may act like she hates it, I'm sure will appreciate your help."

Hank flies off to assist me.

* An hour later at the DEO. Kara is unconscious, lying on her sun bed while Hank is attended to on the other side of the room. *

"Agent Danvers, I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

Alex puts one more bandage on him before stopping.

"Sorry. I-I guess I just got carried away. You looked worse than you really were."

He looks at himself then to her.

"I look like a mummy."

She stifles a laugh.

"S-Sorry. Uh-oh. I think we both better hide!"

Alex does her best to try and hide behind Hank as she hears Cat storming through the building.

"Outta my way, if you know what's good for you, you miserable no good…where is she? Where's that room you put her in to charge her up like she's some type of toy with a dead battery? She better be okay or so help me-"

Alex comes out from behind Hank to reign in Cat.

"Calm down before you blow a gasket, Cat. She's in here."

She glares at her.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down. I saw what that, that _thing_ did to her. I know she's not well."

Alex backs down, but not completely.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Cat, I really am, and yes, Supergirl is hurt but at the same time you can't come barging in here like that. You of all people should know just how unprofessional that is."

She collects herself.

"Sorry, Alex. I-I just…"

"It's alright. Where are the kids?"

"Carter is with his nanny and Hope is with Agent Vasquez in the other room. Ooh, I forgot to warn her…Hope's developing her super strength. I-I should go tell her so she doesn't accidentally get hurt."

Alex stops her.

"I'll tell her about Stinky Butt. You go be with your wife."

* Alex nudges Cat into the room where she sees Hank all bandaged up. *

"And just what are you supposed to be? Are you auditioning for some horror flick I'm not aware of? As I saw on my television, you arrived after the worst of the fight."

He looks at the floor.

"Um, Alex got a tad carried away with the bandages. She thought I was hurt more than I was. She tends to be a little over protective of me sometimes."

Cat scoffs.

"She should be taking care of her sister instead of turning you into a character from _Night of the Living Dead_."

* Hank just shakes his head as he leaves the room as Cat turns her attention to Kara. *

"Oh, my sweet girl. What have you gotten yourself into now? How can I make you better? I-I can't lose you. Please, wake up, sweetheart. Wake up for me."

She puts her head in my chest and bursts into tears as I start to wake up.

"C-Cat? What's g-going on? Are you okay? _Am I?_ "

She holds me tighter.

"Babe...I-I'm okay, _right?_ I mean, I feel a tad sor-"

She cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

"Wow! Now I _really_ feel better."

Cat re-buries her face in my chest and cries silently.

"Hey. Hey, now. Everything's okay, I promise. Hey, babe. Hey, look at me. Cat..."

She sniffles and looks up at me.

"I-I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just, I just can't stop."

She lowers her head and sobs more on my shoulder so I just hold her as tightly as I can.

"Hey, how's everyone do...*whispering*...is she okay, Kara?"

I shake my head.

"Can I get you gals anything? Water, maybe?"

"Thanks, Alex. Um, could you turn my charging bed off please and maybe grab me a light blanket?"

She nods and hands me a blanket that I use to wrap around Cat.

* Mouthing to Alex * "Do you think everything's finally hitting her?"

Alex frowns and mouths back to me.

"What can I do?"

I shrug my shoulders and pout.

* Mouthing to Alex * "I feel so helpless."

She leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of water for Cat.

"Um, Cat...I brought you some water. It may not be mineral water or anything, but it's still bottled so you won't catch any germs from our water cooler."

I feel Cat chuckle while she starts to stand up.

"Thank you, Alex. I appreciate you humoring me and my _germaphobia_."

" _Anytime_. Oh, Stinky Butt is doing fine. She was playing patty cake with Susan before I came in here to check on the two of you. So far, both of them were holding steady meaning no one was patty caked into a wall yet."

I laugh.

"Good to know. Thanks, Alex."

She laughs while walking out.

"I really wish she'd stop calling Hope that ridiculous nick name. I'm afraid it's going to stick."

I laugh a little harder.

"And here's your class Valedictorian, Stinky Butt Danvers-Grant! And the crowd goes wild!"

Cat laughs.

"You're not helping, sweetheart, although that does sound rather funny."

I smile.

"Cat, are you okay? You had me really worried...more than before."

She kisses me.

"I didn't mean to worry you, ever. I just don't know what came over me."

"Well, it could be that you're still in sho-"

"Don't say it. I am _not_ still in shock. It was days ago, Kara. I'm o-over it. Now, if you truly are feeling better, shall we pick up our daughter and go home?"

She starts to leave but I stop her.

"Cat, wait."

"For what, did you forget something?"

I glare at her.

"No. And we're not leaving until we talk about this."

"Well then you're going to be here alone because I've had enough of this place."

I stare blank faced as she storms out just as ferociously as she stormed in.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

I say nothing as I collapse into Alex's arms and break down crying.


	23. Chapter 23

To Differ: Your review of the last chapter had me laughing so hard:

O wh-what the-? oh come on, don't stop it on a cliff hanger like this! I know Cat can be more stubborn then a collapsed donkey at the bottom of the Grand Canyon, but being that harsh to someone you love who is just trying to help you...i-its heart breaking.

Sorry I left it in a cliffhanger for you. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Also, again I'm sorry if I'm dragging this part of the story out. I didn't mean to. Hopefully the next chapter will wrap this part up.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I don't think I've ever witnessed anything like that before ever in real life. I mean, I've heard about people being in denial about stuff before but Cat Grant takes the cake!

** Later at Cat and Kara's penthouse. Alex, who neglected to tell her sister or girlfriend where she was going having left under the guise of getting take out, takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. **

"Oh, it's you."

I storm in the same way she did at the DEO.

"Forty-five minutes."

Cat blinks at me.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

I grit my teeth.

"It to forty-five minutes to calm her down. She was crying so hard, I thought she was going to make herself sick."

She shakes her head.

"Well, I didn't think she was going to be that upset. Where is she now?"

"She's at my place with Hope and Vasquez. Cat, seriously, couldn't you feel how upset she was...hell, is?"

She waves her hands at me.

"She'll be alright. How's my daughter?"

It's all I can do not to haul off and knock her out.

"Hope is fine. You're wife, _my sister_ , on the other hand, is a wreck."

"She's just blowing all of this out of proportion. She thinks I'm in denial and I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, Cat, you're not fine. You're far from it. Don't you know realize that Kara and I have both been in your situation? Kara's been in it twice for that matter! Three times, if you want to include her Aunt Astra."

She glares at me.

"Alex, unlike you and Kara, I was not close to my mother. I will admit I was surprised to hear she died, yes, but I'm not in denial. Now, do me a favor...go back to your apartment and please ask my wife to come home."

She tries to wave me off.

"You're really pushing my buttons now. I'm not allowing her to come back here. She's an emotional wreck and you don't care. She's trying to help you and you just mock her."

"I'm doing no such thing. I _love_ my wife. I can't help it if she's _extra sensitive_. We all have our weaknesses."

** Alex cannot hold her rage back anymore and slaps Cat across the face. Within what feels to be a nano-second, Kara is there slamming Alex into the wall, gripping her by the throat. **

"K-Kara...C-Can't b-breathe..."

The anger in her eyes almost makes them appear to be glowing, making it clear to me that she doesn't realize who I am.

" **You. Hurt. My. Wife**."

"C-Can't b-breathe..."

She raises me higher while I hear a growl coming from deep within her.

"K-Kara...p-please...s-sorry..."

"Kara please let her go. She didn't mean it. I'm okay, I promise. Look at me. See...I'm alright."

I begin to pass out.

"K-Kara..."

She drops me.

"You hurt my wife. How **_dare_** you."

Cat comes over to check on me.

"Leave her!"

Cat jumps back.

"Kara...you just choked your sister to the point of making her pass out. I wanted to make sure she was still alive."

"She is. I can hear her heartbeat."

** Kara uses her freezy breath to blow on her hand before putting it on Cat's cheek. **

"Ooh...that's really chilly."

Kara looks deep into her eyes.

"A-Are you okay, babe? I-I'm so, so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Cat holds her.

"It's okay, Kara. I'm fine. It didn't hurt _that bad_ , I promise. I-I kinda deserved it."

Kara straightens up.

"No you did _not_ deserve it. No one should ever lay a hand on you **ever** like that, do you hear me?"

Cat is so stunned she just nods.

"Y-Yes, I know. Kara, she was protecting you, you're honor."

Kara stares at her.

"What do you mean she was _protecting me?_ "

"I, I may have said that you were being extra sensitive when she was telling me how you are trying to help me but I'm not allowing you to."

"That still doesn't give her license to hurt you. I know when you're ready to talk, you will."

I finally come to.

"W-What happened?"

Kara walks over to me, not looking too upset at my condition.

"You hurt my wife, _that's_ what happened."

I look up at her, still seeing fury in her eyes.

"K-Kara, I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to."

She pulls me up by my collar and stands me in front of Cat.

"It's her."

I look Cat in the eyes.

"C-Cat, I'm sorry. I really, really am."

"It's alright, Alex. I was out of line, not that slapping me put me back in it, but you did warn me I was pushing you to your limits."

"That's no excuse for her hitting you, Cat. She shouldn't have lost control."

"Kara, sweetheart, I'm not condoning what she did, I just understand why she did it. She was, for lack of better words, smacking some sense back into me."

I try not to laugh for fear Kara may slam me back into the wall.

"Kara, you know I would never, ever hurt you or anyone you love...at least not on purpose. I just, well, _lost it_. I'll never forgive myself. I-I was just so... _angry_. You were so distraught, crying so hard in my arms after she stormed out of the DEO and she was just acting so blasé about what happened between the two of you that I couldn't see straight. I-I'm not making excuses for myself, mind you. I just couldn't comprehend how someone who loves you so much could turn around and be so insensitive."

Cat begins to cry.

"I didn't mean to be insensitive, Kara. I-I was just, I was just-"

She sinks down along the wall and sits on the floor.

"Cat! Cat, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you. Please don't cry."

Kara instantly has Cat in her arms, rocking her.

"Kara, I think _this_ is it. I think everything it starting to hit her now. Hey, is Hope still with Vasquez and Carter with his nanny?"

Cat nods about Carter.

"Hope is still with Vasquez. I kinda left too fast to grab her, plus I didn't want to frighten her by flying so fast."

"I'll say. I think you had to have broken the sound barrier twice in getting here that fast. Geesh."

"Cat was in danger. I didn't know who or what was causing it and certainly didn't expect that person was my own sister. See babe, I told you that you were going to be priority number one to me. No matter where I am, anything happens to you, I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Cat buries her face in Kara's neck.

"Hey, why don't I relieve Carter's nanny and bring him to my place for the night? If it's okay, I'll run up stairs and grab some stuff for him and some stuff for Stinky Butt...like extra, extra diapers? You two look like you could use some alone time."

Both Cat and Kara chuckle.

"Honestly Alex, must you call our precious little girl _Stinky Butt?_ You're going to give her a complex."

Alex blushes.

"I-I thought she liked it. She always giggles when I call her that."

"She giggles when I call her silly goose, sweetie pie, and Little One. Heck, she giggles when we call her by her name, too. I bet you could call her anything and she'd giggle."

"She's just a very happy little girl. She gets that from her Mommy."

Kara blushes and she stands up and takes me aside.

"Alex, I'm sorry. A-Are you okay?"

I can tell she's used her x-ray vision on me.

"I'm fine, Kara. I really think you did break the sound barrier a few times getting here. I never saw you coming."

She looks to the floor.

"I-I really didn't know it was you at first. I was protecting her. When I did realize it was you, I tried so hard to calm down but it was just so difficult. Man, Eliza's going to kill me when she finds out."

I laugh.

"Who said she's going to find out? I'm not going to tell her, are you?"

Kara starts rocking back and forth on her feet.

" _No_ , but she always finds out. * Whispering and sounding very serious. * Sometimes I think she has our places bugged."

Now I'm belly laughing.

"Really? Okay, now what makes you, _Supergirl_ , think our Mom has our homes bugged?"

She looks around as if looking to see if anyone is listening.

" _You know_. She always finds things out that we don't tell her. She did when we were younger. You remember the other thing you told me about her, too...her secret."

"What secret?"

Kara looks around again then back to me with all the seriousness in the world in her eyes and whispers.

"You know... _that she has eyes in the back of her head_...yet as much as I've tried to spot them, she's very good at hiding them."

I blink at her a few times before doubling over in another fit of laughter.

"K-Kara...I was joking! O-Oh my! Y-You thought this w-whole time that Mom has e-eyes in the back of her head! Wait till she hears that!"

Kara looks deflated.

"It was a _joke?_ B-But then how did she know when we were doing things we weren't supposed to be doing?"

"Because she's a mother and it's her job to know."

We both jump as Cat walks into the room.

"See, like that!"

I start laughing again as I walk over to Cat.

"Perfect timing. Um, Cat, are we good?"

She gives me a hug.

"Yes, we're good...for now. I went and gathered some items for Carter and Hope for you since you've been taking your time. I've also informed his nanny that you were going to stop by to pick him up. He's very excited, by the way."

"Cat, we've only been away from you less than five minutes."

"What can I say, I recover fast."

Kara glares at her.

" _Or not_. I just didn't like feeling useless sitting on the floor, okay?"

Kara relaxes.

"Thanks, Cat. Hey, if you two need anything-"

"We'll let you know, Alex. I-I'm sorry, again. Are you sure you're okay? I-I didn't hurt you?"

I hug her.

"I'm fine, sis. Now, take care of your wife. Butter her up real well, too, before she notices just how really big that dent is you put into the wall with my body."

Kara giggles slightly.

"Oh, I've already taken note of that, Alex. You or your little team can fix it since it was technically _Supergirl related_. Kara can make it up to me... _later_."

Kara's jaw drops while I mock gag as I start to leave their place.

"Ew. Just, ew."

Cat stops me.

"Alex, thank you. I'm sorry for the way I acted, too. I promise you, I will behave."

I smile and give her a hug.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I hit you."

She smirks and rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh please, or as Hope says, _peas_. That was _nothing_. I've had a bee sting me harder."

She gives me deliberate a wink as the elevator doors close.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Well I've been an ass. I've been a horrible, horrible, ass. My denial, there I said it, denial, has almost caused me to rip my family apart. I have no idea what to do to make things better or if I'll be forgiven.

** In Cat and Kara's bedroom. After having a light supper, they decided to retire upstairs to their room for the night. **

I decide to go out on the balcony for some fresh air after freshening up to find Kara already standing out there.

"Hey, sweetheart. I was wondering where you disappeared to."

She walks over and puts her arm around me.

"I felt like getting some fresh air. I guess you did, too."

I smile.

"Kara, I want to apologize. You and Alex are right. I am in denial. I keep thinking that if I don't talk about her or acknowledge what happened, then it didn't happen. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I'll never hear her voice again...even if it's to belittle me."

Kara looks sad.

"I'm sorry, too, Cat. I know I kept bugging you, asking you how you were. It's just, I'm supposed to feel your emotions, but you...you felt numb. I-It scared me."

I kiss her cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset you. As you can see, I don't handle every crisis with grace and poise."

She smiles and gives me a squeeze.

"You don't have to, babe. That's why I'm here, to help you during the rough times. Well, that and you're awfully cute and cuddly."

I chuckle.

"Well, I thank you. I'm glad that I'm cute and cuddly or I guess I'd be out of luck."

She nods.

"Yep. Totally."

"Smart ass."

Kara giggles.

"Hey, I know I said that I didn't need to know what my Mother wrote me in that letter but I know it's killing you not to know. Do you think that maybe you would like to take a look at it? You know, maybe give me the highlights if you'd like or just read the whole thing? Whatever you'd like."

"Are you sure? You trust me?"

"Kara, I trust you with my life. I trust you with our children and their lives. I trust you with everything I hold near and dear to me. Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. As long as you're sure. I don't want to overstep."

I kiss her.

"Never. Now, _please_."

I hand her my letter as she takes a deep breath.

*The letter:

My Darling Kitty,

I know what you're thinking...you thought I'd out live a cockroach. So sorry to disappoint you, dear. Just add it to the list of other disappointments I've caused you in your life. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you choose to look at it, it will be the last disappoint I'll ever cause you.

Moving on. Believe it or not, Kitty, you _never_ disappointed me. I may have acted nonchalantly about your achievements, but deep down, I was _truly_ proud of you. You accomplished so much in such a short amount of time and handled everything with such grace and poise, all while raising your beautiful son, Carter, practically by yourself. I know he has his father in his life but we all know how helpful he really is.

I also know that there isn't a day that goes by that where you don't think about your eldest son, Adam, and how things may have been. I'm sorry I didn't help you fight for him, Kitty. I thought, as I thought you did at the time, that he was better off living with his father. I, as you, kept track of him growing up. I never sent him cards like you, but I was interested to see how this young man would turn out and you know he has not let either of us down. I'm glad that you two have reconnected and I know you have your wife to thank for that.

Speaking of, Kitty, whom you loved was never a true issue with me. Age differences, maybe. I know, double standard. Men can have younger lovers but if a woman does it, it's frowned upon. I, on the other hand, was looking at it from the standpoint of just how easily you had seemed to fall for Kara. Now I'm not a dolt and I'm sure it wasn't over night. I'm sure that it was gradual but to me, I honestly could not have predicted it. She didn't seem your type. Maybe that was the trick...she wasn't like anyone you ever dated before.

Kara just seems so skittish, like a horse. I'm surprised she lasted at your company as long as she did, as your personal assistant nonetheless, without spontaneously combusting into confetti.

** Kara pauses, blinks, and looks up at Cat pouting. **

I smirk when seeing the slight panic in her eyes after overhearing the conversation she had just had with Alex.

"I promise you, sweetheart, my office is _not_ bugged."

"B-but how did she..."

I chuckle then kiss her on the cheek.

"She is... _was_...my mother. I guess we thought more alike then I, um, thought."

She relaxes a little and smiles.

"Yeah. Um, now, w-where was I? Oh yeah..."

Kara just seems so skittish, like a horse. I'm surprised she lasted at your company as long as she did, as your personal assistant nonetheless, without spontaneously combusting into confetti. Honestly Kitty, I don't know how you were ever able to concentrate with her babbling/rambling when she got extra nervous and fidgeting with her glasses, but I can see how you could eventually get used to it and find it appealing. Kara also does seem very adept at her job, despite not having a car ready for me that one day. Well okay, maybe she wasn't fully aware she was supposed to have gotten me one since she's not telepathic, but you can work on that in the future. I'm kidding, of course.

You two do seem to have your own language, so to speak. How you two know what to do for the other without verbally communicating is a mystery to me but it just goes to show me how much you two must really be meant for each other. Either that, or one of the two of you has super powers... I know that Kara makes you truly happier than you've ever been in your life. I'm happy that you found love and are loved, fiercely.

I'm sorry that I never go to meet your new baby girl, Hope. From what I've gathered, she sounds like a delightful little girl that keeps both you and Kara on your toes, and she's barely one. And from the pictures I've seen in the tabloids, she's beautiful...a perfect mix of the two of you. How you managed to pull that off, I'll never know. I know you secretly always had wanted a daughter, despite having two wonderful sons. I also know that you were secretly relieved when you had sons, too.

Now before you start getting your haunches up, I am your mother, Kitty. I know and see all. I know you were relieved not to have had a daughter early on because you were afraid you would end up having a relationship with her like you had with me. At least with having a son, it was new territory, no competition. I know for a fact, though, that you will cherish your little girl forever and you will give her all the love, respect, and space she deserves to flourish into a beautiful young woman. Something I never seemed to do for you.

Okay, enough of the mush fest. I'm sure your skin is crawling as much as mine is over it. I am, though, truly sorry that we never, well, I, never got the chance to say I was sorry for the way we left things. I know I had no right to barge into your home and behave the way I did. I disrupted your home, your son's safe space, and I know how that's greatly unapproved. Please tell him I never met to frighten him. I am extremely sorry about that. It was truly touching to see how Kara is just as "Mama Bear" protective of him as you are.

I hope that one day you will look back on our relationship and not think harshly of it as you do now. Know that I thought I was doing the right thing by you. By not verbally encouraging you, I actually was. I knew it drove you mad and what pushed you to outdo me, which you did. Please know that it was, believe it or not, done out of love because, as you know, I never was good at expressing it physically through hugs or snuggles.

Take care of yourself, Kitty, and your beautiful family. Don't work yourself too hard.

Love,

Your Mother

P.S. - Yes, I knew the true identity of Kara and no, I never told another soul. I never saw a reason to destroy your happiness. See Kitty, I did have a heart. In addition, no, no one told me, I just figured it out on my own. They do look an awful lot alike, dear.

Kara looks back up at me with tears in her eye.

"Wow."

I take her hand and kiss it.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're more than welcome, babe. A-Are you alright? That was, um, a lot to process, even for me."

I chuckle.

"I think so. You know what you can do for me, and I know it's late but..."

She kisses me, gives me a heavenly hug and whispers in my ear.

"Bring the kids home?"

I smile into her neck.

"MmmmHmmm. Do you think your sister will be upset?"

"Not at all. Hope will probably be really bouncy and Carter will, well, probably be indifferent."

I smile.

"True. You know what, never mind. We shouldn't disrupt them again tonight. Let me just enjoy you."

She blushes.

"A-Are you sure?"

I lean over and give her a deep kiss.

"I'm very sure. Besides, I think you still have some, uh, _healing_ to do..."

I play with her collar.

"Healing? Oh yes. Yes I do. I need lots and lots of _healing_."

She squeals as I take her hand and guide her back inside to our bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all of the follows/favorites, I really appreciate it.

I think I may only have one or two more chapters in me for this saga. Please don't be upset. I don't want to loose my joy of this story. For some unknown reason though, I absolutely love writing about these characters. I may write another story later involving Cat and Kara just because I'm a sucker for _SuperCat._

Again, I'm so very thankful for everyone who has been reading this, from the followers, to the causal viewing traffic. What started out as a dare to myself has become so much fun. I can't believe I forgot how much fun creative writing could be.

Alright, enough of my babble typing...please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since Cat finally broke down over her mom and things are finally getting back to what we would call normal. Hope is zipping around now, making Cat dizzy, and Carter is getting ready to spend the week with his father for the first time in a while. He's not looking forward to it but I know once he gets there, he will have some fun. I also know that he's worried he won't be back in time for me to take him shopping for Hope's first birthday. He asked me to take him instead of Cat because he wants to make sure it's really special and trusts my judgment. I guess he figures she would have him choose something practical and I would choose something fun, I don't know. Whatever his reasoning, I'm honored.

** Afternoon at CatCo. Carter arrives with Hope in her stroller with ice cream and head into Cat's office. **

"Well, hello there! To what do I owe this wonderfully unexpected visit?"

Hope smiles brightly with chocolate ice cream all over her face while Carter looks at the floor and shuffles his feet.

"Kara got, um, called away. She dropped us off here before she left. S-She made sure we were safe in the elevator, first."

"I see. I also see you have ice cream. _Any for me?_ "

Carter blushes and hands me a bag.

"I-It's in there. Butter Rum. The rest of Hope's is in there, too. Kara didn't think it would be smart to let her hold it on the way up here."

Cat smirks.

"And she was right. Let me guess, Hope had chocolate? Right, sweetie pie? You were eating chocolate ice cream."

Hope starts clapping.

"Ise seem! Ise seem!"

They both giggle.

"You know she spoils you both, right."

Carter nods, still looking at the floor.

"S-She thought I deserved a treat for getting an 'A' on my English paper. She felt bad about having to cut our outing short."

Cat beams.

"Carter, you got an 'A' on your English paper? Son, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

She gives him a big hug and ruffles his hair.

"T-Thanks, Mom."

* They eat their ice cream out on Cat's office balcony, enjoying each other's company. *

"Mom, do you think Kara will be gone long? I leave in the morning to go to Dad's. I-I don't want to leave without seeing her."

"I don't know, son. I can try to get a hold of your aunt but she may be busy, too. I know Kara wouldn't miss seeing you off for all the victory points in the world."

Carter smiles at _The Settlers of Catan_ reference.

"I-I know. I just worry sometimes."

She gives him a squeeze.

"I know, Carter. Me, too."

Hope takes her empty ice cream cup and puts it on her head, smiling proudly.

"Oh my, don't you look _darling_."

Hope giggles.

"Pblth-pblth!"

"Yes, well I think this calls for a picture, too! Carter, care to be in it? Ooh, I know...why don't we all be in it, you know, like a selfless."

Carter giggles.

"I think you mean _selfie_ , Mom."

Cat rolls her eyes, having purposefully messed up the word just to mess with him.

"Yes, isn't that what I said? Alright, now how do I do change..."

"Here, Mom, let me."

Cat smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I'm too old to figure this out, son?"

His eyes widen.

"N-No. I just wanted to help, that's all. Honest."

She chuckles.

"I'm just teasing, Carter. Of course you can take the picture."

* Carter manages to take a couple of snaps before Hope gets fidgety. *

"Here you go, Mom."

"Thank you, my beautiful boy."

Carter blushes as he looks over her shoulder at the selfies.

"Mom, is that..."

Cat looks closer at the picture where Carter is pointing.

" _No_. No way."

"Yes, way!"

Both Grants in unison.

" _Supergirl!_ "

Landing with a light thud onto the balcony, I zip over and scoop them both up and smother them with hugs and kisses.

"Surprise! You've been photo bombed by Supergirl! Pretty cool, huh!"

They both chuckle while Hope squeals and reaches for me.

"But how? I didn't even feel a breeze?"

Carter's eyes are wide and smiling.

"Supergirl, that was soooo cool!"

"Thanks, bud! I thought you'd get a kick outta it! As for a breeze, you're outside and it's already breezy so subconsciously you felt me but didn't know it was me."

Cat blinks at me as if she's trying to process what I've said.

"Uh huh. I take it everything went well early?"

I nod.

"Yep. I'm glad, too, because I didn't want to miss out on being home tonight."

"And did you get to finish your ice cream earlier or did you have to discard it?"

I pout.

"I had to discard it. I was so not happy about that."

Cat kisses me.

"We can get some more for you later, sweetheart."

" _Yaaaasss!_ Ooh...Hope...not the hair, please. Thank you, baby."

Hope coos and nuzzles into me.

" _Mommy_."

I shoot Cat a quick look.

"D-Did you hear that? She said 'Mommy' clear as day and I'm dressed as Supergirl!"

Cat smirks as she stands up, walks over to us, and rubs Hope's back.

"Yes, I heard. She knows who you are, sweetheart, even dressed as Supergirl, don't you little girl?"

Hope looks at Cat and gives her a big smile before reaching for her.

"I know she knows who I am, duh, what I meant was how clear it was. I'm going to have to be more careful around her now when I'm in my suit until she understands that she can't, well, say who I am. Oh man, that stinks."

"Why does that stink?"

I look over at Carter.

"Well because this whole time we've been excited hearing her say our names and now that she's saying things clearer, we're going to have to train her not to say my name now. Oh, this is so confusing."

Cat gently guides me towards a chair seeing how my head appears to be internally spinning.

"Thanks, babe."

" _Anytime_. Hey, most of the time when you're in your suit and with Hope, you're home, here, or at the DEO. I guess from now on when you're in your suit and around her, we'll just have to call you Supergirl and try to get her to call you that as well."

"But Mom, I think Hope is smarter than that."

We both look at him then back to each other.

"I think he's right. Oh, Rao. Maybe I should just make a conscious effort not to be in my suit around her just in case."

Cat chuckles.

"I can see the headlines now... _Supergirl's Secret Identity Revealed by Her Own Baby Daughter._ "

I roll my eyes.

" _I'm serious_."

"I know, I know. This is the first time it's happened, yes, so maybe it was just a fluke. Let's not worry about it for now, okay?"

"Okay. But still, I think I will try not to wear my suit around her, just in case."

Both Cat and Carter chuckle.

"If you insist, sweetheart."

Carter jumps up and runs over to me.

"D-Does that mean you're l-leaving now?"

I give him a big hug.

"No, bud. I won't leave until everyone's ready to go home, okay? That way, I'll follow you there. Sound good?"

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, g-good. You know I-I leave tomorrow to go to my dad's and I just want to spend as much time with you and Mom and Hope as possible before I g-go."

"Oh, you leave _tomorrow?_ Hmmm...I thought it was next week."

Carter begins to pout.

"I'm _teasing_ , bud. I know you leave tomorrow and I wouldn't dream of being anywhere other than with you, your mom, and your sister tonight. _Come here_. I'm sorry I upset you. I was trying to be funny. I guess I failed."

Even though he's getting a tad too big, he sits on my lap as I cuddle with him.

"I-It's okay. I knew you really wouldn't have forgotten."

Cat shoots me a look as I mouth 'sorry' to her.

"Carter, would you like to go somewhere special for dinner or would you like to have dinner at home?"

He peeks up.

"Um..."

He starts to think about which he would like to do more as his tongue begins to stick out, something that only happens when he goes deeper into thought.

"You don't have to decide now, son, you have some time. Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard about it. _Gosh, I think his tongue's going to fall out when he does that_."

I shift to look at him to figure out what she means and lightly chuckle.

"Nah. Pretty sure it's secure, right bud?"

Carter jumps as if having been surprised.

"W-What? Oh, yeah, secure."

Cat and I both laugh.

"CarCar, fun. Pblth-pblth!"

We all look at Hope and start laughing while she just stares back at us, not understanding why she was so funny.

"She's really starting to talk a lot better, Kara. I don't think I know anyone her age that can make sense, even if she doesn't know she's making sense. Do you think it's because she's * points up to the sky * not fully from here?"

I shake my head.

"You never cease to amuse me. She's just as much from here as she is from where you think you pointed to...which was no where near in the right direction, I may add."

Cat waves her hands about.

"Well you _know_ what I meant and besides, you and your cousin won't tell anyone where the right direction is. Okay, now we're getting off point. What were we talking about?"

Carter laughs.

"You were wondering if Hope is picking up her language skills so well because she's half human, half alien. Proceed."

Cat blinks at Carter.

"How old are you again, son?"

" _Mooooooom_ , you know how old I am. You were there when I was born."

"Yes. Yes I was. You're right, Carter. How silly of me to have forgotten."

He giggles.

"So then how old am I?"

She smirks.

"You're a thirty-five year old man trapped in the body of a twelve year old boy."

He roars laughing.

"I am not. Mom, you crack me up."

Hope starts clapping and dancing, caught up in the excitement.

"Isn't this just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

We all look towards the balcony doors.

"Alex! When did you get here?"

She giggles.

"Just now. You didn't hear me? Wow sis, you're losing your touch."

She walks by and pats me on the head.

"Nuh uh. I was just focused on my family, so there."

I stick my tongue out at her.

"So mature, Supergirl."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, _Alexandra?_ "

Alex lets Cat's use of her full name slide.

"Well if you must know, I came to make sure Supergirl was okay. Usually she checks in after a, um, _exercise_ , but she didn't today. I figured she had to have come here and _voilà_ , here she is."

"Ant Axis! Ant Axis!"

Hope starts waddling over to her Aunt Alex.

"Hey there, Stinky Butt! Looks like you've had some ice cream...huh...did ya! Did you have some ice cream? Was it good?"

Hope squeals in delight as Alex tickles her.

Cat motions to me to come over.

"Kara, are you okay? Did something happen to yo-"

I cut her off with a hug and whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine, babe, I promise. I just forgot to go back to the base for debriefing, that's all."

She kisses me as I use our bond to soothe her.

"Mmmm...I love when you do that."

I give her a squeeze and wiggle my eyebrows.

"I know."

"Auck, are you two done over there?"

"Yes, Agent Danvers, all done."

"Aldon. Pblth-pblth!"

Alex looks at Hope and giggles.

"Yep, they're all done. Pblth-pblth!"

We all start laughing as we gather up everything and get ready to go home.

"Alex, sorry I forgot to go back for the debriefing. I was flying past here and Cat was getting ready to take a pic...oh here, I'll just show you."

Alex looks at the photo.

"Kara, that's... _AWESOME!_ "

"I know, right! I totally photo bombed them! They had no clue until they looked back over them."

"Well, you're forgiven this time, Supergirl. I covered for you. I don't think I looked as good as you normally do in the suit and the wig was a tad itchy but I tri- _oomph_!"

I lightly elbow her in the gut.

"Whaddaudothatfor?"

"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about. See ya!"

I shoot off into the sky then call Cat on her phone.

"Kara, that wasn't very nice."

I giggle.

"Well she's a trained agent. She should've been more alert. It was a love tap, Cat, she'll be fine. I'll see you and the kids at home, babe. Love ya!"

"I love you, too, Supergirl. See you at home. Be safe."


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, I know I said I may only have one or two more chapters in me with this story, but now I'm not sure. There may be a couple more, but please don't hold me to it. LOL I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and have more written than I thought and have more to say...I think. (I'm hopeless. LOL)

So, please enjoy this chapter and whatever comes next. ;-)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I can't believe our baby girl is going to be one soon. It feels like the only the other day that she was born. I'll never forget when Kara told me she was pregnant. I of course didn't believe her as we are both women and to me, well, it's not something I thought could ever happen between us, not taking into consideration that's she's not human. It was a tense couple of days until they were able to convince me to talk to the hologram of her mother, where she ended up explaining the Kryptonian birds and bees to me. _Boy was that awkward_. I'm glad that after everything was straightened out, and Kara forgave my stupidity, that her pregnancy went smoothly.

I'm so pleased that Eliza is allowing us to use her home for Hope's birthday party. It's not that I don't want to have it at the penthouse, it's so that we can have it outdoors. I know that's something Kara really wants.

** Afternoon at CatCo. Kara arrives with Hope to meet Cat so they can leave to pick up Carter from the airport. **

"Hey there, sweethearts. I'll be ready in five minute."

Kara nods while Hope blows kisses to me.

"Hi, Kara. Hi, Hope. Carter coming home today?"

Kara turns around.

"Hey, Winn. Yeah, we're just waiting for Cat so we can pick him up at the airport. How have you been?"

Winn's making silly faces at Hope, making her giggle.

"I'm doing well, thanks. Ooh, thanks again for the invite! Are you sure there's nothing I can bring?"

She smiles.

"Totally sure. Just bring yourself and your appetite. You've gotten a sample of Eliza's cooking before."

Winn smiles.

"Ooh yeah. U-Um...Does she *points towards Cat* know about..."

"Know about what, Wint?"

Winn jumps.

"Ah, ah, n-nothing. Nothing, Miss Grant. I-I was just thanking Kara for the invite to the party."

I glare at him.

" _Were you now?_ "

He looks like he's going to pee his pants.

"Uh, yeah. T-Thank you, _too?_ "

I roll my eyes.

"Go sit down before you pass out."

"T-Thank you, Miss Grant."

He scurries away as Kara chuckles.

"He's so scared of you, babe."

I smile at her.

"I know. I can't help but mess with him sometimes. It's just... _fun_."

Kara continues to laugh as she shakes her head while we walk towards the elevator.

"You're so evil."

"Yes, I know."

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Whas tha?"

Hope points to the buttons in the elevator.

"They are buttons, Hope."

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Whas tha?"

Hope's now pointing towards my purse.

"It's Mama's purse."

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Whas tha?"

Hope's pointing to Kara's purse.

"That's Mommy's purse."

Kara starts silently giggling.

"Oh, does something think this is funny?"

She stops laughing.

"What? _No_. It's just, she was doing that on the way up here, too."

I smirk.

"She was?"

"Y-Yes. You are just so, well, I don't want to say nonchalant about it but, how are you not going _mad_ yet?"

I burst out laughing.

"How am I not going _mad_ yet? She's a baby. This is what baby's do at a certain stage. They point at things and ask what they are and you answer. And have you met Carter? He liked to point at mud. _Mud_ , Kara. I think he just liked the word because once he was able to get into some mud, he certainly didn't like it. You should've seen his little face..."

I look at Kara who's gazing at me with the most adorable, loving smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love how you face lights up when you talk about Carter. I feel like I missed out on so much, you know, not being there when he was a baby."

After getting into the car, I take her hand.

"Kara, I wish you didn't feel that way. It's understandable, I know. You know he loves you deeply. I don't think he would love you any differently had you raised him his whole life."

She blushes.

"I-I suppose."

"So, do you know what he wants to get Hope for her birthday and why I'm not allowed to go with you two shopping?"

Kara's face twitches.

" _Shhh_. She's right here, babe."

I laugh.

"She doesn't know what we're talking about, sweetheart. It's okay. Now, _spill_."

"I-I don't know what he has in mind, honest. My thoughts were that he thought you would push him towards something practical and I wouldn't. Other than that, I truly don't know."

I nod.

"Sounds reasonable although why would he think that I'd push him towards something practical?"

She smiles.

"Because he's your son and you _both_ think practically, that's why."

I glare at her, raising a single eyebrow.

"Watch it, sweetheart, or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Kara gulps and looks towards the floor of the car, mumbling to herself.

"I didn't mean it in a _bad way_."

I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, you know that?"

She blushes.

"Yeah. Ooh! We're here! We're here! Ooh, I see him!"

Kara almost leaps out of the car before it stops.

"I see him, too, sweetheart but please wait until the car is stopped before you leap out and bombard him, okay?"

She absentmindedly nods while pressed up against the window.

"You look like a puppy waiting for its owner."

"PUPPY! RUFF, RUFF!"

Kara and I both giggle while Hope continues to bark.

"That's right, sweetie pie, ruff, ruff. Now what does a ducky say?"

Hope stops barking and stares at me for a second before answering.

"QUACK, QUACK!"

"Good job!"

Hope claps and continues quacking just as Carter slips into the car almost undetected.

"Um, _hello?_ "

"CARCAR! CARCAR!"

Hope struggles to get out of her car seat to get to him while Kara and I sandwich him with hugs and kisses.

" _Mooooooom_ , _Karaaaaaaa_ , you're both squishing me."

** Before the car pulls away from the curb, there's a loud tear and a bang followed by a squeal of delight as Hope busts out of her car seat and floats over to her mothers and Carter, joining their hug. **

"Oh my goodness. Kara. Did she just..."

Kara sits there in disbelief.

"Oh my Rao. I knew she was getting stronger, but not that strong."

Carter can't control his giggling.

"That was _sooooo_ cool! It was like Hope turned into the Incredible Hulk, but wasn't mad."

Kara and I both turn towards Carter shaking our heads.

"S-Sorry. But it was kinda cool, you have to admit it."

"We can't leave now without her being in her car seat, babe."

"I know, sweetheart, but what can we do?"

Carter straightens up and starts bouncing.

"Carter, are you okay? Do you need to use the rest room before we leave?"

He quickly stops bouncing and begins to blush.

"No, I don't have to use the rest room, _Mom_."

"Okay, I was just checking."

He sighs and looks to the floor of the car.

"Now you made me forget my idea."

Kara ruffles his hair.

"Sorry, bud. Hopefully it will come back to you."

"Ooh, thanks! It did! W-Why doesn't Kara just fly her home?"

Kara pouts.

"B-But I wanted us all to ride home together, bud."

"Oh. Okay. Then...OOH! Kara, maybe you could fly to a store and buy another car seat?"

"You know what son, that may actually work. Kara, do you think you could do that? Our only other option would be to call your sister and have her bring us another car seat."

She smiles.

"Could you imagine seeing Supergirl flying through the sky carrying a car seat? I can't figure out if it would be adorable or just silly looking."

I chuckle.

"Well if someone asks why you're flying with a car seat, you could kinda tell them the truth. You were flying by when you noticed a family in, well, _distress_ , because their baby's car seat broke therefore leaving them stranded. You're aiding in their child's safety, pure and simple. They don't need to know is that it's _your_ child."

Kara and Carter both laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get another car seat, but you can't stay parked here. Why don't I go 'change her diaper' while he finds a parking space then we'll meet up with you."

"Sounds like a good idea, sweetheart. Oh, and I don't think you're going to have to, ah, pretend to change her."

Hope giggles and blows us kisses.

"You are one silly baby."

** Later that evening, back at Cat and Kara's penthouse. **

"So Carter, how was your time with your dad?"

Carter looks up from a new project he's working.

"It was fine. We did the usual stuff. We went to some museums and he took me to a baseball game, which I didn't mind because I like to figure out the statistics of it sometimes. Ooh, we also went to the movies and saw _Finding Dory_. Don't ask."

"Your father took you to see Finding Dory? Isn't that for little kids, son?"

Carter blushes.

"Well, kinda. We both saw _Finding Nemo_ together so we figured we would see _Finding Dory_ together. It was good. I didn't mind."

I smirk.

"I just can't see your father sitting through a cartoon."

Carter giggles.

"He seemed to like it. Don't tell him I told you this, but I actually saw tears in his eyes during both movies!"

My jaw drops.

"Now that I would've paid to see."

Kara sniffles.

"I loved _Finding Nemo_. It was so adorable. Carter, would you mind seeing _Finding Dory_ again but with me this time? I wanted to see it but felt kinda silly going by myself or just with your Mom or Aunt Alex and Hope is still too little."

Carter looks at me then back to Kara while walking over to her.

"S-Sure, Kara. I'd love to go see it again with you. I had no idea you wanted to see it in the first place or I would've gone with you first."

She gives him a big smile and hugs him.

"Thank you. You're such a great kid. I love you so much."

Carter lets her hug him for a while because he knows she really missed him...he really missed her, too.

"Sweetheart, I think you should let him up for air now."

Kara giggles as she lets go of Carter.

"Sorry, bud. I just really missed you."

He smiles.

"I know. I missed you, too."

I roll my eyes.

"Gosh, what am I? Chopped liver? Did you not miss me at all?"

Carter runs over and leaps into my arms.

"I totally missed you, Mom."

I kiss the top of his head and give him a squeeze.

"I totally missed you, too, son."

Hope toddles over and reaches up towards her big brother.

"CarCar, uppa uppa?"

Carter bends down and picks her up. Hope snuggles into him.

"I missed you too, Hope."


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all of the follows/favorites and reviews! I still am not sure how many more chapters I have in me. See, when I post a new chapter, I try to have the next chapter done and another started. I don't have the next chapter started yet. I will soon, I'm sure. The reason I am posting this chapter without having anything else done yet is because don't like keeping everyone waiting.

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the toys I mention...much to my chagrin...because they sound pretty cool.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Today is the day! It's Hope's first birthday! I cannot believe that our baby girl is a whole year old. I can't believe how much she's changed from the day she was born until now. I can't believe how much she can do for herself now that she couldn't do then. So many firsts have come and gone and I know there are still going to be more to come for her. I can't imagine my life without her...without Cat and Carter, either. Our happy little family.

** Eliza's house in Midvale. Cat is helping Eliza with the final food preparations for Hope's party while Alex and Vasquez are outside getting everything set up as the guests start to arrive. **

"Hey Alex. This place is so cool! Kara didn't mention they were going to have a bouncy castle!"

Alex smiles.

"Hey Winn. She wanted it to be a surprise. Kara always wanted to have one for her birthdays but felt silly because she's an adult so she figured now's her chance."

Winn laughs.

"I, uh, have a gift for Hope. Where can I put it?"

"We have a table set up for gifts over there. Grab yourself something to drink and relax. Kara and Hope aren't here yet."

Winn scrunches his face.

"T-They aren't? But M-Miss Grant is here, right?"

"Yes I am, _Wint_."

Winn almost jumps out of his skin.

"O-Oh my. You s-startled me."

Cat smirks.

"Oh dear, did I? My bad."

Alex walks away as she cannot control her laughter.

"Is everything okay with Kara? I-I mean, I thought she'd be here with Hope already."

Cat stares at him before easing up on the poor guy.

"Yes, Wint, everything is fine. She just said something about wanting to make a grand entrance, whatever that means."

Winn smiles.

"Oh, okay. T-Thanks."

"Mom! Kara's on the phone."

Cat takes the phone from Carter and ruffles his hair before he's out of arms reach.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you almost here? Everyone is just about here."

"Hi babe. Almost there. Had to take a few pit stops, but no big deal. Is everyone really there or just some of the people?"

Cat chuckles.

"Well, your cousin and, uh, Lois, just arrived and James and Lucy are right behind them. Why do I hear a joke in there somewhere?"

I laugh.

" _Behave_ , Cat. Is Winn there? I already know Alex and Vasquez are there."

She huffs.

"Fine, I'll behave...for Hope. Yes, Wint is here. Why are you asking if everyone is here, sweetheart? What are you planning on doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is it dangerous?"

I giggle.

"Seriously? Why would I put our daughter in harm's way?"

"Just checking. Sweetheart, honestly now, are you close to getting here?"

"Yep. Promise me that you'll have everyone outside in about ten minutes, okay? It's really important."

I can hear her roll her eyes.

" _You_ want _me_ to get everyone outside in _ten minutes?_ "

"Yeah. Can you do that for me, babe? Please? I'll make it worth your while later..."

"Oh, well, since you put it that way, _I'll have them outside in five_."

I laugh.

"I love you, Cat. Hope and I will be there shortly, okay. Just make sure everyone looks up."

"I love you, too. And I'll make sure to have everyone look, wait, did you say up?"

"Yep. Gotta go!"

I hang up the phone and give Hope the once over before taking off.

** Cat gathers everyone outside and makes sure that they're all looking up towards the sky. In a couple of minutes, appearing in the sky is Supergirl flying towards holding sparklers in her one hand and holding SuperHope's hand with her other. Hope's wearing a birthday party hat along with an authentic Supergirl suit custom made for her tiny body. **

Everyone's applauding as Hope and I land before them.

"Go ahead Hope...say it."

Hope looks at me with her fingers in her mouth.

"Go ahead, Little One. Like we practiced."

Hope then smiles one of her biggest smiles.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Da!"

Everyone laughs and claps again.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Da!"

Hope bows this time.

Everyone roars laughing and continues to clap.

"Kara, that was amazing. How long did you two practice that?"

I smile at Eliza.

"Not long. She's already been flying for a little while now. It was the 'Ta-Da' that was the hard part."

Eliza chuckled.

"I think that was the best part."

I giggle.

"Me, too."

"Sweetheart, how? When?"

I give her a hug.

"I just really had to teach her 'Ta-Da', that's all, babe."

She melts into me.

"And the suit?"

"Thank Winn for that."

She pulls back and stares at me.

" _Wint?_ "

I smirk.

"Yep. He made it for her at my request. That's what he was asking me about the other day at CatCo, if you knew about it. You do know he's made all of my suits, too, right?"

Cat blinks.

"Um, sure."

Winn walks over.

"Kara, that was awesome! And the suit fits her so well and why is she staring at me like that?"

I look at Cat, who's glaring is enough to bore a hole, and then back to Winn.

"Oh. She just found out that you have made all of my suits as well as the one for Hope, which is totally awesome, by the way!"

"You've made my wife's suits? You, um, know her, um, _you know_."

Winn turns purple while Cat flairs her arms about.

"Yes, babe. He knows my measurements. He had to in order to make the suit. Don't worry, Winn is a true gentleman and a true professional."

"It's not that that I'm worried about, sweetheart. It's just the idea that he _knows_ that information in general that freaks me out."

"I-I freak _you_ out? Now that's a change."

I quickly shake my head to discourage him from continuing.

"O-Or not. W-Whatever. I'm going to go get some more punch."

He scurries away while Cat now glares at me.

"Why have I not known about this before, Kara?"

I shuffle and look towards the ground.

"Honestly, I thought you already knew. When I saved that plane, I didn't have a suit, I just had my regular clothes and when I came into work the next day he made a comment about the new hero not even having a cool costume to wear. I realized that he was right, that I needed something to disguise myself if I was going to continue being a superhero and to loosely quote Winn, 'He's got some mad sewing skills.'"

Cat smiles while she watches Hope dancing around everyone in her mini Supergirl suit.

"She is truly something, isn't she? That 'Ta-Ta-Ta-Da'...I almost cried. I was so stinkin' cute, I couldn't take it."

I pull her back to me into a hug.

"She is. Now let's get this party going, shall we? Don't want her tiring herself out before the cake."

"Oh that would be tragic."

"Ha...ha...ha."

** After everyone's had their fill of the wonderful spread of food Eliza prepared, Kara pesters Cat to let Hope open her gifts. **

"Okay, okay. She can open her gifts. I really thought you would've wanted cake and ice cream first, sweetheart. I'm surprised."

I look to the ground and shuffle my feet.

"Well, I would but everyone seems full and will burst if they eat any more right now."

Cat chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Very true. Very true."

I walk over and scoop up Hope.

"Hmmm...Maybe I should clean you up first before we tackle your presents."

Hope giggles and hugs me.

"I think she has more food _on_ her than _in_ her, Kara."

I smirk at Alex.

"I'm sure she's eaten what she's wanted to, don't worry. Besides, it's her birthday, she can be messy if she wants to."

Alex laughs.

"I hate to break it to you sis, but she's messy like this every time she eats."

I shake my head at her as I clean up my daughter who has decided to protest.

"You know, you could be a nice Aunt and help me."

"Oh, I know. This is much more fun, though."

Hope wiggles and throws her hands up so I can't clean her face.

"Hope, please. I'd give you a bath, which I know you'd like more, but we don't have time."

Vasquez walks over and puts her arm around Alex.

"You could always turn the hose on her."

Alex nearly falls over into a fit of laughter while I stare at them in horror.

"That sounds awful! She'd probably think she was being punished or something."

Vasquez chuckles.

"Nah, not if you made it a game or had a sprinkler. She'd probably love it."

Cat walks over after watching my struggles.

"Kara, sweetheart, need some help?"

I pout.

"They want me to turn the hose on her. How awful is that, Cat?"

Cat laughs.

"Well..."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"You think that sounds like an acceptable thing to do?"

She rubs my back.

"Kara, they're teasing you. Here, let me try. Come here you sticky little monster."

Hope jumps into Cat's arms as if being saved so Cat can finish cleaning her off with the wipes.

"Ta-Da! All clean, for now."

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Da! Alcleen. Pblth-pblth."

"Yes, all clean. Ready to open some presents?"

Hope bounces.

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

** After opening everyone's gifts - a doll baby from Eliza, an adorable dress set from Lucy and James along with a coupon for a free night of babysitting, a combat outfit to make any DEO Agent jealous along with some Mega Bloks and a pack of diapers courtesy of her Aunt Alex and Agent Vasquez (which made Cat roll her eyes and Kara chuckle), a bunch of books courtesy of Clark and Lois along with a stuffed Supergirl teddy bear, a LeapFrog Musical Rainbow Tea Party set and Fisher-Price Little People Animal Friends Farm set from Hank, a toy computer from Winn, and from her Mom's, a Little Tikes Cook 'n Grow BBQ Grill - it was time for Carter's present. **

Carter gets up and walks over to me.

"Um, could you please help me to get my present?"

"Absolutely, bud."

We go into the shed where he has it under a nice blanket and I carry it out for him.

"T-Thank you."

I tousle his hair.

"Anytime, Carter."

He blushes as he walks over to get Hope.

"Um, I really hope that you like this, uh, Hope."

Everyone silently chuckles as he places her in front of the big gift while he removes the blanket.

"It's a Power Wheels Disney Minnie Mouse Lil' Quad Ride-On. I-I thought that you would like to ride it whenever we g-go to the park. It's all charged up and ready to go."

Hope looks at it then to him.

"Here, look. It has secret compartments for your toys or snacks."

He carefully shows her the toy as she takes it all in.

"W-Would you like to try it out?"

Hope reaches her little arms out to him so he can place her on her new toy.

"Now I see why he wanted you to take him shopping, sweetheart. That thing is adorable. She won't get hurt, right?"

I kiss her cheek.

"He got her a helmet."

Cat nods.

"Smart boy."

We all watch as Carter begins to chase Hope around on her new toy while she squeals up a storm as she begins to get the hang of operating it.

"And just how long does that battery last, Kara?"

I giggle.

"You'll have to ask your _Smart Boy_ that one, babe."

Cat smirks and rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky the three of you are cute."

I smile.

"Don't I know it."

"Who wants some cake and ice cream?"

Cat all but sits on me so I don't run and knock everyone over.

"I think the Birthday Girl should have first dibs, don't you?"

I pout.

"Yeah, she should."

Cat squeezes me.

"You are too adorable."

I blush.

"Thanks. Carter, would you like some help wrangling her in?"

Carter nods, his face red from chasing Hope around on her new toy.

"T-Thank you, Kara. I didn't realize h-how fast this went."

I smile and give him a hug.

"You're welcome, bud. I think she likes it, don't you?"

He smiles.

"Yeah. I think she does. Thank you for t-taking me to get it."

I hug him again.

"You're welcome. Okay, Little One. It's cake and ice cream time!"

Hope stops her quad and starts clapping.

"CarCar! Ise seem! Ise seem!"

She slides off and dances towards the table.

"Eliza, do you have the candles?"

"Of course, Kara. Is she ready?"

"Ise seem!"

"Um, _yes?_ "

Eliza laughs.

"Yes, Hope. You're going to have ice cream. First, we're going to have cake. Ready?"

Hope looks at me, fingers in her mouth, then to Cat as we nod in approval.

"Cake. Tay."

"Okay."

** Eliza places the candles, one for her first year and a second for tradition of indicating her upcoming year, and lights them as we begin to sing _Happy Birthday_ to her. Hope stares at everyone, not knowing what's going on, but decides to clap along. **

"Okay, blow out the candles."

Hope just stares at the candles, watching the flames dance.

"Need some help? Here, Mommy will show you what to do, then you do it, okay?"

Hope continues to stare in amazement while I blow out one candle.

"There. Now you blow out the other candle, just like Mommy did, okay?"

Hope gives me her biggest smiles before taking a deep breath and blowing out the single candle that was left. Unfortunately, Hope's freezy breath decided to make an appearance and froze the cake solid.

"Wow. I, I didn't know she could do that...at all."

Everyone erupts in laughter while Hope and I sit there, both stunned.

"Don't worry, Kara. Although that was rather, uh, unfortunate for the cake, it was rather impressive at the same time. Also, did you honestly think this was the _only_ cake?"

I look up at Eliza in disbelief.

"What do you mean there's another cake?"

Cat starts laughing.

"Sweetheart, she made a couple of cakes, just in case."

"Just in case of freezy breath?"

Everyone laughs.

"Well, no, dear, not exactly. She is a baby and babies do tend to, ah, _spit_ on cakes. I didn't think people would want to eat a cake that she had spit on while trying to blow out candles. Also, I did think about freeze breath as well as just sheer force. I actually thought she'd blow the frosting right off."

I shake my head.

"Um, thank you?"

She pats me on the back.

"Mom thinks ahead, right Mom? And I, for one, am very grateful for it."

Eliza blushes as she goes inside to bring out two more identical cakes.

"Kara, please don't be upset. I was just-"

I scoop her up into a big hug.

"I'm not upset, Eliza. I just wasn't excepting that to happen. Thank you. Thank you so much for saving the day. I, I just wish I had thought of that."

She gives me a squeeze.

"You haven't been around little kids that much, honey. Cat and I have, right? They tend to do unexpected things like, well, sneeze on your popcorn that you were really looking forward to eating or stick their dirty hands in your drink to hand it to you. You can either smile through it or toss your drink over your shoulder pretending you drank it really fast so you can get yourself another one that's not tainted."

Alex and I both stare at her not knowing what to think.

"Mom, did I..."

Eliza doesn't look at her.

"Oh my God. I did, didn't I? I'm a monster. How did you ever let me out into society?"

She chuckles.

"You are not a monster, Alexandra. You were a very helpful child."

I whisper to Alex.

" _Monster_."

She glares at me.

"I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh yeah. Like to see you try."

She takes off after me while I squeal.

"Girls! Girls! Just, ah, don't hurt each other. Oh, why do I bother? Okay, cake and ice cream for everyone."

I zip past the table grabbing a bowl of ice cream.

" _Yaaaasss!_ Tttthhhhaaaannnnkkkkssss!"


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I truly appreciate it! I know I said I may only have one or two more chapters in me but now I'm not sure. Just hang in there with me if you can. In the meantime, please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Hope's first birthday party was a big success. Kara's spectacular entrance with her was something we won't forget and will certainly never top. Carter's gift is definitely getting a lot of use, though she hasn't quite managed how to use the horn so she just improvises. I'm just happy she's only run over my foot once…so far.

** CatCo. Cat's in an important meeting with the department heads when she notices Winn frantically waving at her. **

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will please excuse me for a moment, I believe my IT guy thinks he's a bird."

They are nod and chuckle as I walk out of the room towards the nervous man.

"What is it, Wint? Is there a breaking story?"

He shakes his head. "N-No, Miss Grant. It's just, um, that, well…"

"BEEP! BEEP!"

I look over in time to see Hope zipping out of James' office on her little quad with James close behind.

" _That_."

"Oh. And how long has she been here?"

"N-Not long. Five minutes or so. She had a note pinned to her."

He hands me the now sweaty note.

** The Note

Mama,

I was playing in the park with Mommy and then Aunt Alex needed her. There wasn't time to drop my toy off so Mommy dropped me off with it in your office and pushed me towards Uncle Winn. Please don't be mad. She said she loves you and will call you when she can. She also said for me to give you lots of hugs and kisses, too.

Love, Hope (And Kara) **

I can't help but smile reading her note.

"Mama play?"

I look down at Hope who's staring back at be with those big blue eyes of hers smiling.

"Oh darling, Mama can't play right this minute. Mama needs to get back to her meeting before her department heads vote me out for some silly reason."

Hope pouts.

"Mama, peas."

I feel myself starting to melt.

"Hope, sweetie, can you be a really good girl and play with Uncle Winn and Uncle James for just a little while so Mama can finish? I promise, I will play with you as soon as I'm done."

I can see the tears forming in her little eyes, as Winn looks panicked.

"Tay, Mama."

"M-Miss Grant, you want us to play with her? What if she, um, you know, has an accident…and I don't mean with her quad."

I roll my eyes.

"Then Wint, I suggest you change her."

He nods in horror.

"Okay Hope, I know you'll be a good girl for Mama. Love you, sweetie pie."

Hope giggles as I kiss the top of her head.

"Mr. Olsen, Mr. Schott, if one hair on her precious little head is out of place, you're both fired."

James stifles a laugh.

"Understood, Miss Grant."

I nod knowingly at James while I walk back into my meeting. After the meeting, I follow the laughter to James' office to find one grown man on his hands and knees galloping around like a horse with my daughter on his back while the other is taking pictures.

"M-Miss Grant, she, ah, we, um..."

"Oh relax, Wint. Clearly all of you are having fun."

James shows me the pictures he has taken.

"Oh James, they're beautiful. Do you think I could have that one?"

He smiles.

"You may have all of them, Miss Grant."

I pat him on the arm.

"Thank you. Hope, are you ready to play with Mama now or are you having fun with Uncle James and Uncle Winn?"

"BEEP, BEEP!"

I chuckle.

"I'll take that as a _yes_. Come on, darling."

Hope flies off Winn's back on sits back on her toy quad.

"Mama, fun! Vroom, vroom!"

I look at Winn.

"Vroom, vroom? That's new."

"Um, I may have said that... _please don't kill me_."

I smirk.

"You're safe, _Toy Man, Jr._. At least you didn't teach her a bad word because then I would've unleashed Supergirl on you."

He pales.

"Um, _thanks?_ "

James puts his hand on Winn's back.

"Just stop, buddy. Just stop."

"Thank you boys for watching her. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Miss Grant. We did have fun, didn't we, Hope?"

Hope giggles while she starts to drive away, semi-lifting her quad off the floor al-la Grease.

"Fun! BEEP, BEEP! Vroom!"

I just shake my head as I follow her out thanking my lucky stars that Lucy helped me configure non-disclosure forms for the CatCo staff to sign in regards to her and Kara for just this reason.

"Hope, sweetie, watch where you're going."

"Tay, Mama. Mama, Whas tha?"

Hope points towards the giant hot pink cat sculpture sitting on the ledge.

"That's a giant cat sculpture, honey."

Her eyes widen and points to it again.

" _Mama?_ "

One of my minions starts to laugh before I shoot them a death glare.

"No, silly goose. That is a kitty cat, not me."

I pick her up so she can see it better.

"Meow, kitty cat."

She reaches out to pet it.

"Aw, how sweet."

We both turn around to see Kara standing there.

"Sweetheart, hi! How are you? Are you okay?"

She smiles and scoops us both into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alex on the other hand..."

I feel her worry.

"Kara, is she okay? What happened?"

She looks to the ground.

"She, she has a broken arm, some fractured ribs, and a concussion. I-I really tried to get there in time but..."

I see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. You did what you could. Don't beat yourself up."

"I know. I just feel bad that I didn't make it there and she got hurt."

I kiss her cheek.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Right now I owe someone some play time, right sweetie pie?"

Hope squeals.

"Yes peas. Mama play!"

Kara giggles.

"Okay. Well, I guess that means I'll go home then."

Hope reaches out for her.

"Mommy play."

I smile.

"You want Mommy to play, too?"

Hope starts eating her fingers and nods.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I think I shall call it a day here and we should go back to the park, how does that sound?"

Both Kara and Hope give me their biggest smiles.

"That sounds awesome, babe. Are you sure you can leave now? I know it's close to deadline."

I kiss her slowly.

"I'm positive. I trust James to take over for the rest of the day and if anything comes up, he'll let me know."

"Mmmm...Alright, you've convinced me. Ready spaghetti?"

Hope starts bouncing.

"Ready papattie!"

We both laugh.

"Ready spaghetti? Where did you get that from?"

Kara shrugs.

"Don't know. Just felt right."

I just nod and smile as we get in the elevator.

"Mama, papattie!"

I look at Kara and just stare at her.

"Does she think I'm ready or spaghetti?"

Kara bursts out laughing.

"I don't think she thinks you're spaghetti, although that would be interesting. I'd ea-"

"Do not finish that sentence in front of her, she'll repeat it!"

Kara blushes.

" _Well I would_."

I blush and raise a single eyebrow.

"I _know_ you would."

We walk across the street to the park and set Hope down on her quad.

"BEEP! BEEP! VROOM!"

"And she's off! She really loves that thing. Carter made a good choice."

Kara smiles.

"Yeah he did. He was going to get her a tricycle first but then he saw that and his eyes lit up. He was worried, though, that you wouldn't approve but before he bought it, I looked into it, you know, research. It seemed safe enough and he also agreed about the helmet, just in case."

I wrap my arm around her waist.

"You two are both so thoughtful."

** Just then, Kara's phone rings. **

"Hello? Oh, hi there, Hank. Is Alex okay? Sure, I'll be right there."

"Is your sister okay? Do you need me to do anything?"

She gives me a hug and kiss.

"She just woke up and was asking for me. I'm sorry that I have to go again. You don't have to do anything, babe. I promise, I will make this up to you...both of you."

I hold onto her a little longer and whisper in her ear.

"I know you will, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Go. Make sure Alex is okay. Hope and I will be fine. I'll wait up for you so you can, ah, make things up to me."

Kara gulps. "Uh, um, yep. Okay. I, uh, yeah. Love you."

I chuckle as she trips over herself as she goes to say goodbye to Hope before leaving for the DEO. I whisper to her as she takes off.

"Fly safely, Supergirl."

"Mama, why Mommy go bye-bye?"

I pick her up and give her a hug.

"Mommy had to go see your Aunt Alex."

She smiles and gives me a slobbery kiss.

"Ant Axis! We go Ant Axis!"

"No, baby. We can't go see her right now."

Hope pouts.

"We go Ant Axis?"

"Aunt Alex isn't feeling well, baby. We can go see her in a few days, I promise."

"Mama, peas."

It breaks my heart, looking into her big blue eyes and having to tell her no.

"Hope, I'm sorry but we can't go and see your Aunt Alex today."

Hope gets mad and uses her super strength to wiggle out of my arms.

"Hope go!"

"Hope go where? I mean, where are you going?"

"Ant Axis!"

With that, she flies off, leaving me stunned and immediately calling Kara.

"Hey, babe, what's up? Alex is looking-"

"SHE FLEW OFF!"

"What? That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Kara. Hope flew off! I told her we couldn't visit your sister because she wasn't feeling well and she broke out of my arms, which wasn't very pleasant by the way, and said 'Hope go' and when I said 'where' she said to see Alex! Kara! We need to find her!"

"I'm on it! Stay there in case she comes back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Kara, I'm so worried."

"I know, me too. I'll have Hank look, too. She knows him. Cat, it will be okay, I promise."

I can feel her trying to soothe me.

"Thanks. Ooh, Carter! He'll be home soon."

"Call Winn and have him go and meet him."

"Okay. Kara, please hurry."

"We're already out looking. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Maybe we should call Clark?"

Kara giggles.

"Oh that would be rich, 'Clark, could you please come over and help us find our one year old daughter who got mad and took off flying?' I'd never hear the end of it."

I sigh.

"Well I'm sorry if I feel a little helpless over here."

"Sorry, babe. Please don't feel that way."

"I know. I'm going to hang up now and call Winn about Carter. Call me as soon as you find her, okay?"

"Absolutely. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I call Winn and explain what's going on and he's quick to help. Minutes later, Kara calls back.

"We found her, safe and sound."

"Oh thank goodness! Where was she? Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's okay. I scanned her and everything. She was at the duck pond quacking at the ducks. I guess she saw them and got distracted on her true mission. We're on our way back to you."

"Okay. I think I see you both now."

"Here we are, Mama. Safe and sound."

Hope looks tired as I take her from Kara and smother her in hugs and kisses.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ , do that again! You had me worried sick."

Hope snuggles into me.

"I sorry."

I look at Kara who is just smiling at us.

"I know you are, little girl. I know. You just need to know that you can't just take off like that, okay? You really had me and Mommy really worried. We both love you so, so much and would be really sad if we lost you."

Hope sniffles while Kara hugs both of us.

"I'm glad that we have you back now, also, and that you're safe. I also think the ducks are happy now, too."

"Why are the ducks happy?"

Kara starts laughing.

"Well I told you I found her quacking at them but what I didn't mention was that she was also trying to catch them, too. They were all flying and running around, quacking everywhere. She was having fun but I think they were terrified."

I stifle a laugh.

"That must have been a sight. Well, I think it's time for us to head home. I hear tummy's rumbling."

Kara blushes.

"I didn't think you heard that."

"Oh, I think the whole state heard that. Why don't you grab her toy and I'll call for a car. We'll be home in no time and I'll get dinner started. Sound good?"

"Papattie!"

"I think you have a request, babe."

"Yeah? Do you want spaghetti or are you just ready?"

Hope stares at us.

"Tay, Mama. Papattie?"

Kara and I both laugh.

"I think she's confused now."

" _Ya think?_ Either way, we're having spaghetti now because I now crave it. Chop, chop!"

Hope giggles.

"Chop, chop!"

My eyes widen as Kara stifles her laugh.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?"

Kara nods and starts cracking up.

"She sure did."

"Chop, chop! Chop, chop! Pblth-pblth!"

"Oh my."

"Wait till Alex hears about this! She's going to pee her pants!"

I glare at her.

"Sorry. It's, it's just too funny. I-I can't help it."

Kara doubles over laughing.

"Keep it up and there will be no spaghetti for you, _if you know what I mean_."

She quickly straightens up and stops laughing and starts pouting.

"But I love your spaghetti...a lot."

I smirk.

"I know you do, so _behave_."

She kisses me.

"I will, promise. I love you."

"Mmmm...I love you, too. I can't wait to give you _my_ spaghetti."

"I can't wait to _have_ your spaghetti."

We both start laughing.

"I bet we could replace _that_ word with any food and you would be just as excited about it."

"Babe, you could call it _math_ and I would go crazy."

"Good to know. So you would love my _math_ just as much as my _spaghetti_?"

"Yep. Although, now that you've said it, math doesn't sound as, uh, fun?"

I crack up.

"No, it doesn't."

Hope giggles even though she doesn't know what she's giggling at, causing us to laugh more.

"See, she agrees."

I smirk as we get into the car.

"Think she's just giggling because we are, sweetheart."

Kara smirks.

"I know, I know. But it's still funny."

I kiss both of them on the cheek before buckling up.

"Yeah, it is, my funny girls."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Wow that was really scary having Hope take off like that from Cat. I know she will never say anything to me about it, but I also know it physically hurt her when Hope busted out of arms…I saw some little bruises starting to form. I think the two of us need to have a serious discussion about that.

** Cat and Kara's penthouse, after the kids are in bed. The two of them sit cuddled together on the couch in the den relaxing. **

"Dinner was fantastic, babe."

She hums while absentmindedly running her fingers up and down my arm.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

She giggles as I give her a squeeze.

"I think Carter's going through a growth spurt. He's starting to eat just as much as you are."

I smile.

"I noticed that, too."

"Well, either that or he has a hollow leg."

I blink at her.

"A hollow leg? How did that happen?"

Cat snorts.

"Oh Kara, that's an old joke. Carter really doesn't have a hollow leg, silly girl."

I look at her with skepticism making a mental note to scan Carter later.

"I think Hope may be, too, going to have a growth spurt, I mean. What do you think?"

Cat thinks for a second then nods.

"Maybe. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda not ready for her to get bigger yet. I'm really enjoying her being like this right now. Is that weird?"

I shake my head.

"No, babe, it isn't. I thought you'd think I was silly if I said that."

She kisses my hand.

"Absolutely not."

"Cat, I-I'm sorry she hurt you."

Cat sits up and looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

I fight back some tears.

"When she broke free from your arms to try and find Alex. I-I see the bruises starting."

She smiles despite herself.

"Kara, honey, have you been worrying yourself about this since we've gotten back? Why haven't you say anything?"

I frown.

"I don't know. I think because I thought you were being, well, you. Too proud. I didn't want to say anything to upset you more."

She chuckles and pulls me close.

"I love you, you know that? Sometimes I still think you're too good for me."

"B-But if anything, _you're_ too good for _me,_ babe. I mean it!"

She soothes me with everything she's got and I melt into her.

"Relax, sweetheart. I just mean I love how you always think of me…how I feel…before anything else. You spoil me and I love it."

As I try to regain my composure, she kisses me, reducing me to jello.

"Mmmm…What was that for?"

"Just because."

"I like 'just because' kisses."

She smiles.

"Now, care to tell me what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

I blush.

"You know me so well."

"Yes, yes I do. Now _, spill_."

I clear my throat and just blurt out my thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Alex if she could work on a modified version of kryptonite that we could use for Hope so that it would inhibit her abilities so that she couldn't hurt you or anyone for that matter now or in the future and help for her to understand that she needs to be careful and also so it will help aid her in being well like a normal kid and fit in with other chil-"

"Kara, slow down sweetheart. Take a breath. What's this about kryptonite and inhibiting our daughter's abilities? I thought you didn't want to use that on her."

I look towards the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't, I-I-I don't. It's just...she hurt you, not on purpose, we both know that, but she still hurt you and that's unacceptable. Plus she could've gotten hurt, too, or worse, someone could've seen her and who knows what would've happened then. Luckily her flying stamina is short because she is."

Cat snorts again.

"Honey, won't something like your glasses help her but you know, a miniature version for her little _smooshable_ baby face?"

I chuckle.

"Lead-lined glasses would only help her _smooshable_ baby face so much. She would still have all that strength and still be able to fly. I, I just feel so helpless. I don't want to expose her to that poison, honest, but I don't want her to get really excited and accidentally crack one of your ribs when hugging you."

She smirks.

"Yeah. One trip to the hospital trying to explain how that happened was hard enough."

I blush profusely and mumble.

" _I said I was sorry_."

She giggles.

"I know, I know. I'm not complaining. It was, ah, _totally worth it_."

My ears burn from the heat of my blush more than I ever thought possible.

"Cat, what else can we do?"

She hums.

"Talk to Alex. Talk to Hank and Eliza, too, and maybe even your cousin. Let's get some other ideas, how does that sound?"

I nod.

"Okay. I can do that tomorrow."

"Oh and Kara, don't think I don't know you didn't scan me as well when you brought her back from her little flight. I've gotten to know your little tells."

I look to the ground.

"I had to make sure my mate was okay. You said she busted out of your arms and it really hurt. I was just doing my wifely duty."

She leans in and kisses me.

"How about we do some _other_ wifely activities?"

Without a second thought, I scoop her up and speed us away to our bedroom.

"Oh, I was actually thinking about doing some laundry, sweetheart. Where's _your_ mind?"

I blink at her.

"W-What?"

Cat can barely contain a straight face.

"Laundry. You know, so we can have some clean clothes? But now that we're here..."

She starts doing a little strip tease making me weak in the knees but I decide to play along with her original idea.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Picking up your clothes for the laundry. I mean, that's why you were taking them off, right?"

She flicks her bra at me hitting me in the face.

"Oh, you're wicked. If you think you're going to make me beg, you've got another thin-"

I quickly yet gently pick her up and lay her down on the bed, kissing and touching her everywhere I can.

"Mmmm...You were saying?"

Cat, clearly in a daze now, gazes into my eyes with lust in hers.

"Uh, what? I was talking?"

I giggle, pulling into a slow, passionate kiss.

"I. *Kiss* Love. *Kiss* You. *Kiss*"

** The next morning. Cat and Kara wake up tangled and naked in each others arms to the sounds of Hope innocently babbling while playing and occasionally flying around their room giggling. **

"Um, Kara...am I drunk?"

"What? No. Why would you think you're _oh I see her now_."

We both chuckle as I use my super speed grabbing our pj's, not that our daughter hasn't seen us sans clothes before. Putting on our pj's was more in case Carter wandered in, too. He blushes so hard that we're always afraid he's going to faint.

"Hope, baby girl, how long have you been in here?"

She flies over and lands on the bed beaming.

"Hi."

"Hi, baby. Oh my. Look how beautiful you are. _Right, Mama?_ Hope looks beautiful?"

Cat sits up more and rubs her still sleepy eyes to get a better look at our daughter only to have those sleepy eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes she does. So beautiful."

** Now taking in a better inventory of the room, they realize Hope had gotten herself into Cat's make-up and decided to give some of her stuffed animals make overs as well as herself. **

I try hard not to laugh when Carter stumbles into the room after hearing us talking, takes in the sight before him, then does an about face running away. Hope giggles and munches on her hand...a favorite soothing technique of hers.

"Do you think she ate any of it, the lipstick, I mean?"

Cat's eyes widened more than they were before.

"I-I don't know? Hope, sweetie pie, did you eat any of Mama's lipstick? Or did you eat any of Mama's other makeup for that matter?"

She giggles and shakes her head no.

"No, Mama. Thas ucky."

"How can we really be sure, babe? She really has _a lot_ of lipstick on. It's even on her little teeth."

Cat deadpans.

"Maybe she's trying to make a new fashion statement."

"How are you so calm?"

"Oh, I'm not, trust me. I just don't want to freak her out by freaking out myself, if that makes any sense. I truly don't think she ate any of the makeup, Kara. Some of her little friends on the other hand, may need checking on."

I look to Hope's stuffed animals and can't help but smile.

"Yeah, but is it wrong that I think Chewy looks kinda pretty?"

Cat laughs.

"I was thinking Heimlich was looking rather dandy, myself."

We both crack up laughing while Hope joins in just because.

Carter returns with a camera and a washcloth.

"I thought you may need this but before you cleaned her off, I thought you'd want some photo evidence to blackmail her with when she gets older."

I almost fall off the bed from laughing so hard.

"O-Oh my goodness! Cat, he is _so_ your son!"

Cat mock gasps.

"Excuse me, I think you mean _our son_ and of course he knows the value of keeping certain types of information around for possible future use."

Carter chuckles.

"Hey, if it will help to keep away any future suitors, I'm all for it. Less work for me."

Cat and I stare at him.

"Less work for you?"

He puffs out his chest.

"Yeah, you know, big brother stuff."

We can't control our grins.

"Cartartar, tipstic!"

"Um, did she just call me a, uh, _dipstick_?"

Cat and I bust out laughing.

"N-No, bud. I think she was saying lipstick as in, she'd like to put some on you."

Carter blushes.

"Oh, okay. Is she, you know, g-going to do that?"

"Only if you let her, son."

He looks mortified.

"Um, _should_ I let her?"

"Again, only if you want her to. Carter, you don't have to. She got into my makeup with Kara and I were still asleep, although for someone with super hearing, I don't know how you didn't hear her come in, and was having fun. I'm actually surprised she didn't paint our faces, too, while we slept."

I blush.

"Um, babe... _she did_."

She stares at me.

"That's not funny."

I hand her a mirror and her face twitches as she notices the bright red blush on her cheeks and forehead and a splotch of lipstick on her nose.

"How did I not feel that?"

" _Because you were very relaxed?_ "

She semi glares at me as Carter looks horrified, realizing what we're talking about.

"Well you don't have any makeup on you, Kara. Why is that?"

"Because my face wasn't as, um, _visible_."

Cat begins to blush remembering where my face was nuzzled and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess that's fair."

Carter begins pacing.

"Um, can I go now?"

We both look over at Carter who's turning about fifty different shades of red as we talk.

"Sure, bud. Why don't you go and get something to eat. Your mom and I will be down with your sister in a few minutes after we clean her up."

He nods before running out of the room.

"Cartartar? Cartartar? Where he go, Mama?"

She squeezes Hope as she begins to pout while pulling out one of Cat's expensive tubes of lipstick out from behind her back.

"He went to get breakfast, sweetie pie. We're going down in a minute. Oh my, where did that come from...on second thought, _it's all yours now_."

"I don't know which is cuter, when she called him CarCar or now when she calls him Cartartar. Man, why do I want tartar sauce now?"

Cat cocks her head to the side staring at me like I'm nuts as Hope smiles big reaching her hand out, placing it on Cat's cheek.

"Mama, pretty."

Cat's eyes tear.

"T-Thank you, my precious, precious baby girl. Hope's pretty, too, yeah."

I tear up as I scoop them both into a hug.

"You're both pretty."

Hope slobbers kisses on our cheeks.

"Mommy, pretty. Chewy, pretty? Heimick, pretty?"

"Thank you and yes, Little One. They're both pretty, too."

We decide to leave the makeup on as we get ready to head downstairs for breakfast when Cat puts her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Kara, last night was...let's just say that will _never_ get old."

I blush about as hard as Carter had been.

"Y-Yeah?"

She kisses my cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper in my ear.

" _Oh yeah_."

I gulp at the closeness.

"Y-You would tell me though, if it did, right? Or i-if you didn't like something?"

She smirks.

"Sweetheart, you literally sweeping me off my feet, zipping me upstairs, or anywhere for that matter, to make love to me will never be something that I will tire of. And if, _Rao forbid it did_ , I will definitely let you know."

My heart skips a beat at her mentioning Rao.

"Okay. I just love you so, so much that I don't ever want to disappoint you."

She flushes.

"The things you do to me, how you do those things you do to me, and the way you look at me with such beauty and awe like it's the first time every time, Kara, you have nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, only have so many tricks up my sleeve."

My turn to flush.

"Oh no, don't say that. You are amazing...you're _always_ amazing! You, you take my breath away. You don't even have to do anything but look at me sometimes and I come undone."

Cat takes my hand.

"I believe you, sweetheart, I do, but sometimes..."

I cut her off with a kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about, babe."

Hope takes this opportunity to remind us of her presence before things go too far as a terrible smell starts emitting from her diaper.

"Oh man, really? Maybe she did eat some makeup, babe."

Cat chuckles.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that she has great taste if she did?"

I glare at her before bursting out laughing.

"Yes. I believe that would be just a tad inappropriate."

She nods before going into Hope's room to change her.

"Pew, stinky girl! Oh look, even more of Mama's makeup tucked away for later."

I giggle.

"No pockets."

"Huh?"

"She doesn't have pockets so I guess that's the next best logical place to, um, store stuff?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Both?"

She shakes her head.

"Ooh, you just gave me a new product idea! Diapers with pockets!"

I blink at her.

"Say again?"

"Diapers with pockets! That way babies won't have to shove things, well, where they shouldn't go. I'm sure it's not comfortable."

"Why wouldn't they just wear pants or the like over their diapers?"

"Is _you're daughter_ wearing pants, pajama bottoms, shorts, or a skirt right now, sweetheart? No. The answer is _no._ She doesn't usually keep them on when she sleeps. She mysteriously takes them off in the middle of the night like _someone_ _else_ I know."

I look to the ground and shuffle my feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. I'm sure it's just those gremlins again, stealing your pants in the night."

I scrunch my face.

"That's kinda creepy, babe."

She subconsciously rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, that was. Sorry. Anywho, fresh as a daisy! Ready for some breakfast?"

Hope and I both grin.

"Yes. Brickfad. Yum, yum."

"What she said!"

She smiles at us.

"Wow, bud! Thanks for getting things started for us. You have enough toast here for a small army."

Carter smirks.

"Nope, just you and my sister."

Cat bursts out laughing.

"He's got you two pegged. Nice job, son. Did you already eat something or have you been busy making the toast?"

"I-I had some juice."

She shakes her head.

"Juice is not breakfast, son."

"I know. I just wasn't very hungry yet."

"Maybe he ate the food he stored in that hollow leg you said he had."

They both look at me while I casually put Hope in her highchair.

"Hollow leg? Mom, what is she talking about?"

Cat tries hard not to laugh at Carter's face.

"I just said to her last night that I thought you may be going through a growth spurt because you had eaten so much. Then I said that it was either that or you had a hollow leg."

Carter thinks for a second then begins to laugh.

"So she thought you were serious and now she thinks I'm storing food for later in a fake leg?"

"Yep."

I shake my head.

"No. No, I knew you were kidding. I-I was just making a joke and unfortunately, he wasn't in on it. I'm sorry, bud."

He comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay, I think it's rather funny. Sounds like a rather neat storage place, actually. No one would ever check your leg for snacks."

"Y-You do? I was rather horrified at the thought of your leg being hollow. I was wondering how you A...never managed to shatter it and B...it never filled up with water whenever you bathed. I was going to scan you to make sure your mom really was kidding."

Cat barely squeaked back a laugh as Carter blushed.

"Thank you for being worried about me, Kara. I love you."

I ruffle his hair.

"I love you too, Carter."

"Kara, you are too much. Oh, don't you have some calls to make today?"

I pout.

"B-But I haven't eaten yet."

She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't mean right this minute, _Keira_."

I glare at her while Carter laughs.

"Uh oh, watch out. Mom's in CEO mode."

I giggle.

"Yeah, bud. Run for the hills!"

We both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hardy-har-har-har. Very funny, you two. Sweetheart, you know what I meant."

I walk over and wrap my arms around her.

"We love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Eat your breakfast while I still like you."

"Chop, chop! Pblth-pblth!"

We all turn and stare at Hope, innocently sitting in her highchair, then burst out laughing.

"Well you heard her. Chop, chop! Pblth-pblth!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

I just want to say again how much I truly love my silly little family. I love how playful we can all be around each other. My childhood was nothing like this, so for my children to be surrounded by two people who love one another whole-heartedly and are, for the most part, always happy and relaxed so they can be happy and relaxed, is just fantastic to me.

I know Kara is worried about Hope and that she may, by accident, hurt me one day via her strength, and I know she was kinda bouncing the idea of using kryptonite on her even thought it goes against every moral fiber in her being. I also know Kara well enough by now to know, too, that she will figure something out just for my safety alone for the time being. I'm going to have to keep an eye out for any new toys for Hope or new jewelry for me.

** The next afternoon at Cat and Kara's penthouse. Cat decides to come home from work early after a ghastly day at CatCo where it just seemed like everyone got on her last nerve. As Cat walks into the house, she follows the music toward the den to find Kara and Hope having a makeshift dance party in the den with stuffed animals everywhere as an audience and smiles. **

"O-Oh, hey babe! You startled me."

Kara goes over to turn down the music but I motion to her not to do so.

"Please don't stop dancing on my account. Hi, sweetie pie! Are you dancing with Mommy? Are you having fun?"

Hope smiles and dances over to me, hugging my legs.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Care to join us, babe? Hey wait, you're home early. Is everything alright? A-Are you okay?"

I smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one of those days. And in answer to your first question, I'd love to join you."

After a few minutes of dancing with my girls, I take a seat and put my feet up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kara, I'm fine. As I said, it's just been one of those days. Everyone at CatCo just, well, got on my nerves. This was very lovely to come home to, I must say. Hope, are you having fun, baby girl?"

Hope wiggles and spins around while hopping up and down smiling.

"I dancin'. _I fun_."

Kara and I smile.

"Yes, you are dancing and having fun, Little One. Would you like some juice?"

Hope nods and takes her sippy cup from Kara.

"Tanks, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Hope."

I can't help but grin at such a simple jester.

"So, did you ever talk to your sister about what we were discussing the other day?"

She shakes her head.

"No, not yet. I don't even know how to approach it."

I kiss her hand.

"Well, if and when you feel you need to, I will support you. I know it's not easy for you. It's not easy for me, either. I've seen what that stuff has done to you, I can't imagine what it could do to her little body."

She looks to the ground.

"Yeah. Ooh, hey! Before I forget, I thought of something I'd like to do with Carter if it's okay with you."

I jump.

"What would you like to do with Carter and why would you need to clear it with me first? Is it dangerous? Oh, no. You _cannot_ take him sky diving. Absolutely not. Flying is one thing, but no-"

Kara bursts out laughing.

"S-Sky diving? Where did that come from?"

I roll my eyes and wave my hands about.

" _I don't know_. It's the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well, no, it's not sky diving. I was hoping it would be okay to have the most epic of all epic Nerf© Gun battles, not here obviously."

I smirk.

"And just where were you thinking of having this epic battle?"

She beams.

"Well, his birthday is coming up, thirteen...a biggie...and I'd thought it would be really cool to have the Nerf© Gun battle on the DEO training grounds. I'd recruit Alex, Hank, Vasquez, Eliza, Clark, if he's available, and maybe some other agents, too, if they'd like to play. We could have food, too. D-Do you think he'd like that or, gosh, do you think he's too old for that now?"

I chuckle at the mention of food.

" _Of course_ you'd have to have food. And why am I not on the recruitment list?"

She blushes.

"I-I didn't think you'd want to play. B-But by all means, you would be more than welcome to."

I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kara, I'm teasing. I'd be more than happy to watch. And I think he will _love_ this."

"Love what, Mom?"

Kara and I both jump as Carter enters the den.

"Carter? What are you doing home at this time? Oh my goodness, are you sick?"

He giggles.

"No, Mom, I'm not sick. My science club decided not to meet this afternoon so I decided to come home."

"Oh, okay. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

He walks over and gives me a hug, sensing I need one.

"I'm fine, Mom. I don't need anything right now. What were you saying I'd love when I walked in?"

I look to Kara nodding for her to tell him.

"Um, well you know your birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something kinda special for you. If it can be arranged, how would you like to have _the most epic of all epicnesseses_ Nerf© Gun battles on the DEO training grounds? Now I still have to get permission, but if it's okay, what do you say?"

Carter stands still for a second as a huge smile takes over his entire face.

"Seriously? Do you think you could ask now?"

We both laugh.

"Sure, bud. Let me go make a call. I'll be right back."

"Mom! Did you hear what she said? How cool will that be if they say yes?"

I smile.

"Totally cool, son. How was your day? Do you have any homework?"

He smiles.

"My day was fine. In science, someone mixed wrong chemicals together and made a mess. It was like slime meets foam but not useful."

"I never knew there was a use for slimy foam."

"Me either, that's why I said it wasn't useful."

I blink at him.

"Okay. So, tell me, do you truly like Kara's idea or are you just going along so you don't hurt her feelings? Be honest with me now, Carter."

He grins.

"Mom, I think it's an awesome idea. It's fun and if she can really get the DEO to allow us on their training field, how cool will that be? We wouldn't have to worry about breaking anything, either."

I chuckle.

"True. It's just, it's your birthday and I want to make sure you have a say in it, okay?"

** Just then, Kara walks back into the room after making her phone call. **

"Sweetheart, everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine."

Carter bounces over to her.

"Well, what did they say?"

"Huh? Oh, Hank said it would be fine."

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Kara!"

He gives her a quick hug before running upstairs.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Not only can I feel something is off, I can see it, too."

She looks to the ground.

"I overheard what you said to him."

My face falls.

"Oh, sweetheart."

She puts a blanket over Hope, who apparently danced her little behind off right into a nap on the floor.

"I-It's okay. I guess you just wanted to make sure that he wasn't just pacifying me. I get it."

"No, no sweetheart, that wasn't it at all. I promise you that I just wanted him to be sure because of all the special arrangements needing to be made taking into consideration where the accommodations would be."

Kara smiles a little.

"Yeah, Hank wasn't too thrilled that I volunteered the DEO for a teenager's birthday party. But he loves Carter, so it's all good."

I laugh.

"Did you tell Hank that you want him to play?"

"Oh, I didn't even have to. He said he was going to go polish off his foam darts. Gosh I hope he didn't mean anything dirty by that."

I spit my drink everywhere at her casual statement, laughing hysterically.

"O-Oh my! That's the funniest thing I think I've ever heard!"

She starts laughing also as she takes a seat next to me.

"I've never seen you to do a spit take before. That was kinda awesome."

I chuckle while cleaning up my mess.

"I am so happy that I can amuse you, sweetheart."

She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"So, what can I do for you, my love?"

I cock my the to side.

"What do you mean?"

Kara grins.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Foot rub? Shoulder massage? Both?"

"Oh. Um…how about a shoulder massage. Does that sound okay? I feel like my shoulders are touching my earlobes."

"One shoulder massage coming up, babe."

She starts kneading my sore muscles and I instantly feel the stress from the day melting away.

"Hmmm…That feels wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you."

Kara hums in agreement.

"Anything for you, my love."

I smile.

"How long do you think she'll be out for?"

Kara gazes over towards Hope and grins.

"Not sure, why? Is this massage getting you all _hot and bothered_?"

She wiggles her eyebrows as I laugh.

"Well yes and no. It's just late in the day for her to nap and I think we both agree we want her to be able to sleep tonight, right?"

She nods.

"Right. _Definitely_ want her to sleep soundly tonight."

I turn to kiss her.

"We can let her rest for a little while before waking her up for dinner."

"Yeah. She was dancing up a storm."

I smile.

"I should've filmed you two. Oh well, next time."

Kara moves to stand and straighten up Hope's toys.

"Normally I have her help me with this but seeing how she's down for the count, I'll let it slide."

I stand her help.

"No, babe, sit. I got this."

A second later, the room is tidy and I have a fresh drink in front of me.

"Super speed. Never leave home without it."

"Ahh…"

Hope starts to stir.

"Mama? Mama?"

"Yes, baby girl? I'm right here.""

Hope pulls herself up into a crawling position then lowers her head to look under herself at me.

"Mama, you side down!"

Kara and I both laugh.

"I am? Well how did that happen? Hmmm…Does this help?"

I get down on the floor, mimicking her position making Hope giggle.

"All better, Mama!"

We stay like that for a little bit before I get too lightheaded.

"Hope, do you want to show Mama what you did today?"

Hope smiles so big, I think her face will split.

"Yes, Mommy! You help me?"

Kara nods.

"Certainly, Little One. Here you go."

She hands her a piece of paper as she's walking over to me.

"Tanks. Here Mama! I did it. It us!"

I as I look at the drawing I realize she drew our family, albeit we're mostly blobs with hair, and give her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, sweetie pie. I absolutely love it. It's beautiful."

"You welcome."

"Should we hang this masterpiece on the fridge? Come on, let's go hang this masterpiece you drew on the fridge."

She takes my hand as we walk into the kitchen.

"How about right here? That way everyone will see it."

Hope beams as I hand her the magnet.

"Ta-ta-ta da!"

"Tada indeed."

Hope gives my hand a squeeze and pulls me back to the den.

"Mama, I hungry."

I chuckle.

"Of course you are. All that dancing made you hungry. We'll have dinner soon but you can have a snack."

Hope squeals in delight as Kara hands her some apple slices.

"Nummy! Tank you."

Carter comes back into the room and sits down next to Kara.

"Hey bud. Homework done?"

"Yep. I came down for a snack."

"What would you like? I can get you whatever you want."

He smiles.

"I can get something for myself, but thank you. So is it really okay to have my birthday party at the DEO?"

"Totally. I would love to say that you could invite someone, but I'd have to clear it with Hank first."

He blushes.

"It's okay. I don't have anyone I'd like to invite. I-I don't have too many friends."

She ruffles his hair.

"Aw bud. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward for you."

"You didn't. I was just stating a fact. I don't make friends easily."

I smile.

"Carter, you are a wonderful boy. You're smart, funny, and caring. If other kids don't want to try to be your friend, you don't need them. They'll be kicking themselves later when you're President."

He laughs.

"I-I'm not going to be President, _Mom_. I'm going to be a Rocket Scientist. I'm also going to be a Physiologist and Bio-Chemist."

I stare at him.

"Wow. When will you find time to sleep?"

He smirks.

" _Mom_ , I will be able to sleep. I'll have assistants so I won't be doing everything by myself. I'll delegate."

Kara bursts out laughing.

"O-Oh man. He is totally your son. I love your thinking, Carter."

"Well I guess if you're in charge, then you can do whatever you want. Okay, who's ready to help make dinner?"

"I help, Mama!"

"I have one helper. Anyone else?"

"I'll help. What can I do?"

"You can make the salad, okay?"

Carter nods.

"I help. I help."

I smile at Hope.

"Okay, little girl. I know what you can do to help. Can you sing me a song?"

She giggles.

"Tay. 'Tinkle, tinkle little car. How wonder what you are...'"

Kara grins while putting her arms around me while I cut up some chicken and whispers in my ear.

"Does it get any better than this, babe?"

I melt into her.

"Nope."

We all applaud when Hope finishes her song.

"Good job! Now why don't we go and get you changed and cleaned up for dinner? Sound like a plan, Little One?"

Hope reaches for Kara as she whisks her off.

"Be right back."

I grin.

"Mom, are you upset that I don't have any friends?"

I stop cooking to give him my full attention.

"Not at all, son. I know you're shy and there's nothing to be worried about. As I said, you're going to be someone important and if they cannot see your potential and then it's their loss."

He stares at the floor.

"I-I know. I just don't want you to worry about me. I am very happy."

I give him a hug.

"I know you are, Carter. I know. And yes, I do worry sometimes that you don't have any peers you'd like to hang out with but at the same time, it gives me more time to enjoy your company before you outgrow me."

He giggles.

"I could never outgrow you. That's silly."

I give him a kiss on the cheek before returning to cooking.

"You say that now but one day you'll think it's not cool to hang out with me."

" _Never!_ "

He throws himself into a dramatic pose with his hand over his heart causing me to almost burn dinner.

"Oh my, what's going on here?"

Carter and I crack up.

"Oh nothing. Just our son saying that he will never grow tired of hanging out with us."

Kara laughs.

"Oh, okay. I thought we were doing a play by Shakespeare."

"Cartartar, dance?"

Hope reaches for her brother.

"Um, okay."

He picks her up and starts twirling her around.

"Yea! Fun!"

Kara whispers in my ear again.

"I stand corrected. It doesn't get any better than _this_."

I hum in agreement as we watch our children playing.

"No, it doesn't, sweetheart."


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the follows and reviews!

differ...thank you for your kind words and for thinking I'm a good writer. Your reviews always make me smile.

And rsonee...thank you for reading my first fanfic and this one in ten days. I am honored.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint either of you or anyone else.

Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters. Oh, and I got the present ideas from**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Carter's P.O.V.**

I can't wait to get my birthday party started! Kara's plan for an epic Nerf© Gun battle at the DEO sounds so awesome! I hope that everyone can play but if not and it turns out to just be us, I know Kara will still make it fantastic.

** Cat and Kara's penthouse. Kara is trying to make a special breakfast for Carter's birthday but not having any luck. **

"What in the world are you doing? I don't know about you, but I happen to like my kitchen the way it is right now. I'm not looking to remodel."

Mom observers as Kara flies up to shut off the smoke detector.

Kara looks to the floor when she lands.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was trying to make the bacon just the way you and Carter like it but I got distracted."

Mom sees Kara's phone out and opened to YouTube.

"Uh huh. Please don't inhale the smoke to clear the room. It's kinda creepy. We'll just open a window."

Kara laughs.

"You think that's creepy? Yeah, I guess it kinda is. It's not fun on my end but it gets the job done."

Mom smirks.

"If you do it, I won't kiss you for a week."

Kara's eyes widen in panic.

"What? Why?"

"Because who knows how long that air will be in your lungs and _I_ don't want to _inhale_ it."

Kara blushes.

"Well I blow it out almost immediately, so I don't think it's in there long."

Mom walks over and hugs her.

"I was going to say I wouldn't kiss you for a month, so be happy with just a week."

Kara smiles.

"Okay, okay. Point taken. Babe, could you please help me. I was trying to make Carter a special breakfast since it's his birthday."

"Of course, sweetheart. You know you don't have to do this. I would've been happy cooking breakfast."

"I know, I was just trying to do something special for him."

"You already are with the whole DEO Nerf© Gun thingy."

Kara giggles.

"Nerf© Gun thingy?"

Mom waves her hands about.

" _Whatever_ , you know what I mean."

"Good morning!"

They both turn as I walk in the kitchen with Hope.

"Good morning, my beautiful boy, and beautiful girl!"

Hope squeals.

"Hi Mama! Cartartar help me up."

"Yeah. She was playing with her toys when I walked by so I figured I'd get her up for you. I-I hope that's okay."

They both smile.

"Of course it is, bud. Hey, happy birthday!"

Kara throws some confetti over me causing Hope and me to giggle while Mom rolls her eyes.

"Kara, was that _really_ necessary? It's not New Years."

Kara smirks.

"It is for Carter."

Mom glares at her.

"I suppose you're right. Just don't think about doing that for my birthday, okay."

We all giggle.

"No way, José! Would never dream of it."

"I would, Mom."

She glares at me all the while trying not to smile.

"Oh you would, would you? Okay. Just remember who gave you life, son."

I walk over and give her a hug.

"I love you, Mom. You are funny."

She ruffles my hair.

"Thanks. Well, breakfast is going to take a little longer than usual due to a small bacon disaster. Why don't you have some toast and juice for right now if you're starving?"

Kara heads for the toaster.

"I didn't mean you, sweetheart. You are going to help me finish cooking."

She pouts.

"But I'm starving."

Mom doesn't bat an eye.

" _You're always starving, darling_. Think of it this way, the quicker you help, the quicker the food will be ready."

She nods.

" _Okay_. Hey bud, are you excited for today? I know I am."

I grin like a goofball.

"I am so ready, I bet I could outrun you there!"

Kara laughs.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we'll have to have a race later."

"That would be awesome!"

"Mama-Mommy, _I love you_."

We all turn and look at Hope, who is slightly floating off the floor.

"Thank you, Little One. We love you, too."

"Yes we do. Are you starving, too, baby girl?"

Hope starts munching on her hand and plays shy.

"Well she must be hungry if she's willing to eat her own hand off. Psft."

"Ah. Never thought of that, Carter. You're such a _smart_ boy."

I chuckle.

"Yep."

Kara stifles laugh and whispers into Mom's ear.

"That wasn't nice, babe."

Mom rolls her eyes.

"He knows I'm kidding, right, Carter?"

"Totally. So what time are we leaving for the DEO?"

"Someone's anxious to get to his birthday party."

"Mama-Mommy, I go?"

"Yes, honey. You're going, too."

She bounces.

"Yeah! I go. _Where_ we go?"

"We're going to where Mommy works. You've been there before, but you may not remember."

"Tay. Juice, peas?"

Mom smiles at her.

"Yes, you may have some juice. I'll get it for you."

"So Kara, do you think Aunt Alex will be able to play? Is she healed up enough?"

"She says she is, but I'm going to scan her before she gets too involved."

"Do you scan all of us?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On if you've been injured, or I think you've been invaded by body snatchers. One or the other."

Mom and I burst out laughing.

"Body snatchers, dear? Really? I think you and your sister have watched too many movies."

She shuffles and kicks at the floor, mumbling.

"Well if you guys really saw some of the things I have, it wouldn't sound so absurd."

Mom walks over and rubs her back.

"We're teasing you, sweetheart. I think it's nice that you are so concerned about us that you would take it upon yourself to x-ray us for our own safety."

"Uh oh. Mama, _I spill_."

Mom looks over at Hope, seeing the juice dripping everywhere.

"How in the...those cups are supposed to be spill proof."

Hope starts sniffling.

" _I sorry_."

"Oh sweetie pie, I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident. Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

Hope clings to her for dear life.

"Carter, you're in charge until I get back. Make sure Kara doesn't do anything silly."

Kara pouts again while my Mom winks at her.

"I promised I wouldn't inhale."

"You wouldn't inhale what?"

"The smoke from the burnt bacon."

"Oh. _Okay_."

"She thought I would suck up all the smoke it created so it wouldn't linger. _I wasn't going to_."

I crack up.

" _You are so cool_."

She beams.

"Thanks."

** Just then, Kara's phone rings. **

"Hello? Oh hey! Totally! Awesome! See you there! Woohoo! Eliza was able to make it! Gosh, I hope she made a pie..."

I smile.

"That's so cool that she made it. Kara, I still can't thank you enough for setting all of this up. I'm so excited!"

She gives me a squeeze.

"I'm so happy you're excited. I am, too!"

Mom comes back in with Hope.

"I clean, Mommy."

"I see, Little One. Hey, guess who was able to make it...Grandma Eliza!"

Hope beams, claps, and starts squirming in Mom's arms.

"GammaZiza! GammaZiza!"

"Yep! How cool is that!"

"I'm glad she was able to make it, sweetheart. Where is she? I thought she would've come here."

"She's over with Alex and Vasquez. She's helping to get everything ready."

"That's nice of her."

Kara hums.

"Mom, are you excited for today?"

"Of course, son. It's your birthday, one of the happiest days of my life."

I blush.

"Mom, you aren't going to tell everyone about that, are you? _It's embarrassing_."

She rolls her eyes.

"It is not embarrassing, Carter. It's beautiful."

"No, no it isn't. It's gross."

"Ucky! Pblth-pblth!"

I laugh.

"See, even Hope agrees."

Kara snickers.

"It is kinda weird, babe. It's amazing but gross all that same time."

Mom nods.

"True. Then fine, I won't tell everyone about your birth."

I let out a breath.

"Thanks. Can we go now?"

"After breakfast."

"Okay."

** A couple hours later, they're on their way to the DEO. Carter is so excited that he's practically bouncing in his seat. **

"Kara, this looks too cool for words! Look over there! Whoa! Is that where we're going to play? It looks like a laser tag set! _Soooo cool_!"

Mom and Kara both smile and laugh.

"I think you have a hit on your hands, sweetheart."

Kara blushes.

"Yeah. Hey! Eliza, hi! So happy you could make it! Carter is super excited."

Eliza hugs her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy birthday, Carter! Are you ready to have some fun today?"

I walk over and give her a hug.

"Totally! Thank you, Eliza, for being able to be here. I-It really means a lot to me."

Eliza smiles.

"You're welcome, Carter. Cat, how are you doing?"

"I'm well, thanks. And, thank you again for coming. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful, which is a good thing."

Hope squeals and reaches for Eliza.

"GammaZiza! GammaZiza!"

"Hello, Hope. My goodness, you're getting _so big_ and _so strong_!"

Hope claps.

"I big. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Aunt Alex and Vasquez come over.

"Hey, birthday boy! Are you ready to get your Nerf© on?"

"Yep! Thank you. Are you going to be able to play? I-If you can't, that's okay. I know you're still recovering."

She ruffles my hair.

"I am going to play. I'm sure Kara will scan me before we start just in case because she's so overprotective...which isn't a bad thing."

I giggle.

"I think she scans us all the time. I think it's so neat."

"It is useful."

Hank comes over and pats me on the shoulder.

"Hello, Carter. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Hank. Thank you for allowing us to play here."

"You're welcome. Everything is set up, so whenever you're ready, we can get started."

"Mom! Can we?"

She smirks.

"Well, I guess so, if everyone wants to."

I grab Kara's hand and pull her towards the battleground that has been set up.

"Be careful, you two!"

"Yep!"

"I play, Mama?"

"We'll play, baby girl. What would you like to do?"

"I play."

She points over to where we ran.

"Oh. Well that's a little too big for you, honey. We can play something else, okay? How about coloring?"

Hope pouts.

"I play, Mama. I big."

"I know, honey. I know you're big, but what I meant is that it's a little too, um, grown-up for you. Even though I'm sure you can't really get hurt because you're SuperHope, it would still make Mama nervous."

Hope hugs her.

"Tay, Mama. Beep-beep?"

"You want to ride your quad? Oh, we didn't bring it. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it."

Hope starts to have a meltdown.

"Hey, what's going on, Little One?"

Hope wails.

"No Beep-beep."

"Oh. I'm sorry. We didn't think about bringing it. Babe, would you like me to go get it? It won't take me long."

"No. She needs to learn that she can't always get something she wants right away or at all even."

Kara starts to pout.

"A-Are you sure? She's pretty upset."

She nods.

"I know she is. I can feel it, too. Kara, we can't always, for lack of better words, pacify her. It sounds horrible, but it's how the real world works and as the song says, 'You can't always get what you want.'"

Hope continues to wail, creating a crowd.

"I understand, but she doesn't."

"Kara, Cat's right. As much as this is killing you, hearing your daughter wail, this is the right thing."

Kara sulks.

"I know, I'm not debating it. It's just, when she hurts, I hurt. It practically kills me when she's upset. It feels like my heart is being ripped out."

Eliza hugs her.

"I know you feel like that, honey. Probably worse with your bond. Both of you will be okay."

She sighs.

"Thanks. Sorry everyone, especially you, Carter."

"It's okay, Kara. I-I understand. She's little and doesn't understand."

"Okay, enough of this somber stuff. Don't you all have some battling to do? Chop, chop!"

Everyone laughs.

"Right away, Miss Grant!"

Winn jumps and gathers everybody together.

"Thank you, Wint. Go play, I'll take care of cranky pants."

"Mama, I not cranky. I sad."

Mom stares at her.

"Cranky. Sad. Basically the same thing. Are you done now?"

Hope sniffles.

"Yes. No Beep-beep. Tay. I still sad."

Mom hugs her hard.

"I know, Hope. So, would you like to color now?"

Hope nods.

"Tanks, Mama."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

** After the most epic Nerf© Gun battle ever with Carter, of course, being the last person standing, everyone gathers around the table and begins to chow down on the amazing food Eliza brought. **

"Oh my, that was delicious, Eliza. Thank you for feeding all of us. I was just going to have it catered."

"It was my pleasure, Cat. It's not often I get to spoil all of you."

Mom smiles.

"Okay, who's ready for some cake?"

Kara and Clark's hands immediately go up causing everyone to laugh.

"We know you two are, but I meant the rest of the group."

They both sheepishly put their hands down.

"Sorry, Cat. I just really like cake."

"Tis alright, Clark."

"I-I'm ready for some cake, Mom."

Kara jumps up and runs to the car.

"Where did she just go? She knows the cake is here, right?"

"Yeah. I have no clue what she's doing."

Kara reappears with her hands behind her back.

"Carter, you don't have to use these but..."

She brings her hands back around containing thirteen sparklers.

"Sparklers? Awesome!"

"We are not going to put all of those in the cake. It will ruin it."

"But Mom..."

"Carter, one will suffice."

Kara and I pout.

"Sorry, bud. At least you can have one, right?"

"Yeah. It's fine. It's still going to be cool."

** Everyone sings Happy Birthday to Carter before digging into the cake. **

"Oh my gooness! Thif cake id amazin!"

"Kara, sweetie, please don't talk with your mouth full."

She blushes.

"Sorry, Eliza."

Eliza smirks.

"It's okay. I just want people to know that I did encourage manners with you and your sister."

"Totally, Mom. I even say 'sorry' to inanimate objects I bump into."

She laughs at Alex's statement.

"I do, too."

Mom chuckles.

"I apologized to a manikin once."

Kara almost chokes on her cake, laughing so hard.

"Y-You apologized to a m-manikin, babe? Why?"

She starts waving her hands about again.

"Well I was in a hurry and bumped into it. I thought it was a person. Honest mistake."

Everyone chuckles.

"Glad I can make everyone laugh. Carter, would you like to open your gifts?"

I nod.

"Sure."

I run over to the table where the gifts are.

"A Hydrocar Fuel Cell Car! Awesome! Thank you, Aunt Alex and Vasquez!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"An Electronics Lab 300-in-1 Kit! Mom! Look!"

"I see, son."

" _How cool is this_!"

" _Totally cool_ , Carter."

"More K'Nex! Best. Birthday. Ever! Thanks, Clark and Lois!"

Mom cringes.

"I will never get used to her being here."

Lois smirks.

"I just wish I could've seen your face when you realized I've known your wife this whole time. You must've gone green."

She shakes her head.

"No, not at all. I just felt an icy chill go down my spine."

Lois cracks up.

"I'm sure you did."

"A MOSS Exofabulatronixx 5200!? Holy cow! Mom, Kara..."

I run over and hug both of them.

"Thank you soooo much! Can I open it now?"

"You're welcome, bud."

"You're welcome, son. I think you may want to wait to open it when we get home. I don't want you to lose any pieces. Is that alright?"

I'm practically jumping out of my skin with excitement.

"O-Okay. Good thinking, Mom."

She ruffles my hair.

"Thanks. I do have my moments."

"Cartartar! Open peas."

Hope hands me a wrapped up present.

"What's this? Is this from you?"

She claps and smiles.

"Yes. Open peas."

"Okay. Engino Ultimate 100 Models Engineering Set! Wow! Thank you, Hope!"

She squeals as I hug her.

"No lie bud, when she saw that, she immediately said your name."

"She's a smart little sister."

"That she is."

I decide to give a little speech.

"T-Thank you everyone for your gifts and for being here for my birthday. I-I had a ton of fun. You are all so amazing to me and I'm v-very lucky to have all of you in my life."

Mom beams while trying not to cry.

"That's my boy, such the gentleman."

I blush as I whisper to her.

" _Mooooom, you're embarrassing me._ "

She waves her hands about yet again as if to magically make my embarrassment go away.

"Sorry. My bad."

" _Mooooom_...Kara, make her stop, please."

Kara almost snorts cake out of her nose.

"Sorry, bud. I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight. You're on your own with this."

Everyone laughs.

"I guess I'm no longer cool. I guess I'll go eat worms now."

"Mama, thas ucky. No eat worms."

Winn bursts out laughing harder than everyone else.

"U-Unless they're gummy worms! Then eat all you want."

We all laugh harder.

"Oh my, this is getting out of hand. James, will you please help me to get this stuff into the car? Kara, will you start clearing up. Thanks, sweetheart."

James begins to help gather up everything.

"Just pile it in the back?"

Mom nods.

"Yes. Thank you, James."

"H-Hank, thank you so much for allowing me to have my birthday party here. I-It was really kind of you."

Hank tries not to show any emotions and pats me on the back.

"You're welcome, Carter. I'm glad you had fun."

"Aw, I wish I got that on film. That was so sweet!"

Hank rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well..."

"Great comeback, Agent Mulder."

He growls.

"Thanks, _Cat_."

She smiles as she takes him aside.

"Seriously, thank you for doing this for him...us. He's such a good kid and never really asks for much. He was so excited for this he was practically vibrating. He rarely gets excited like that."

He smiles.

"It was my pleasure. He really is a great kid."

Mom nods.

"Oh, Eliza, are you coming back to the penthouse? I'm sure Carter and Hope would love to spend some more time with you."

"Sure, Cat. I'd love to, thanks."

"GammaZiza home?"

"Yes, Hope. I'm going over to your house. Is that alright?"

Hope flies over to her.

"Yes. I happy. You stay."

Eliza giggles as Hope gives her kisses.

"You're welcome to join us in our car if you'd like."

"Okay. Let me go tell Alex and then I'll be right there. Have you seen her? Where has she gotten off to?"

"I think I saw her and Vasquez sneak off over there."

Winn points over towards the one bunker.

"Kara, or Clark, will one of you please use that vision thing you have to find her."

" _Oh no_. I've done that once before and it was not something I'd like to ever see again. I've learned my lesson."

Mom blinks at Kara.

"I don't even want to know. Clark, would you please?"

He blushes.

"I, uh, don't have to, Cat. I can, well, hear them. I'm surprised Kara doesn't hear them, too."

Kara's eyes widen when she hears what she's learned to tune out and realized what's going on.

"Oh, oh my. Um, thanks Clark for pointing that out to me. I'm now one hundred percent traumatized."

Mom gets the hint as well as Eliza.

" _Okay then_. On that note, I guess she'll figure it out. Shall we?"

We all nod in agreement while we literally run for the car.

A couple minutes later, Eliza's phone dings.

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Alex

Mom? Were did you go?

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Mom

I decided to head to Cat and Kara's place. You seemed, busy. ;-)

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Alex

...Sorry.

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Mom

It's okay. I was young once, too. I get it.

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Alex

...I have no words.

**Incoming Text Message **

From: Mom

Love you, too, honey. ;-)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Chapter 32

Alex's P.O.V.

I can't believe Vasquez and I have been together for as long as we have. I also still can't believe that Clark, of all people, heard us at Carter's birthday party. So embarrassing, but so worth it. I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me. She practically lives at my apartment now anyway. I just hope that she's ready for it like I am. It's a big step. I also hope that Kara and Cat don't tease me, well Cat anyway. Kara will just get all mushy. She may be the Girl of Steel, but she's really the Girl of Marshmallow.

** At the DEO. Alex and Kara are sparing. **

"Umph! _Ooowww_! My goodness, what has gotten into you?"

I help Kara up after flipping her over my head.

"Nothing's gotten into me. Why?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I ask only because you seem like you have something on your mind plus have developed super powers at the same time. Gosh, that was smarts."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry. Are you okay? Is your over protective wife going to kill me now?"

Kara tries to maintain a straight face but fails.

"No, she won't. I promise. I even asked her not to call this time if she sensed I was hurt. I figured if it was really bad, you'd just call her."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I thought so, she didn't. Okay, now care to tell me what's on your mind, sis?"

I pray the ground opens up to swallow me but nothing happens.

"Alright, but if you say or do anything to ruin this, I will kill you."

She smirks. "No you won't because Eliza would disown you, but I promise."

"Ha. Ha. Anyway, I was thinking of asking Vasquez to move in with me. She prac-"

"Oh my Rao, that's fantastic!"

Kara scoops me up into a hug.

"Ow! Super strength!"

She blushes.

"Oops, sorry. This is so exciting for you! How are you going to ask her?"

I smile.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Oh wow. Well, is she romantic? Is she serious? Is she goofy?"

I chuckle.

"Yes."

"You're not helping."

"I know."

She smirks.

"We could ask Cat for advice."

I feel flush.

"Um, do you think you could hold off on telling her? I don't want her to tease me."

"Tease you about what, Alexandra?"

We both jump at the sound of Cat's voice.

"Holy shit! Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. Why do you think I'm here? I knew my wife would need me, despite asking me not to call when I felt she was hurt, so I came here on my own."

Kara walks over and gives her a much needed hug.

"Mmmm...Thanks, babe. I really did need you. She kicked my butt."

"I can tell. Now, what am I going to make fun of your sister for?"

I sit down on the edge of the training platform.

"Fine. You're probably going to torture it out of Kara anyway."

"Not in a bad way, but go on."

I stare blankly at her.

" _Ew_. Anyway, I was thinking of asking Vasquez to move in with me."

"You are?"

" _Jesus_! When did you walk in?"

Vasquez grins slyly while walking over to me.

"Just now. So you want me to move in with you, eh?"

I want to die.

"Um, well..."

"Use your words, Alexandra."

Kara laughs as I glare at Cat.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that, Cat? Yes, Susan. I'm asking you if you would like to move in with me. I just wish it had been just between the two of us and not shared with the Peanut Gallery."

Vasquez laughs.

"I'd be honored to move in with you, Alex. I also don't mind if your sister and Cat are here. They were going to find out anyway, right? Why not now instead of never because you'd never tell them."

I playfully smack her on the arm.

"I would too tell them. I may have waited a month or two years first, but I would've told them."

She rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Besides, you know your sister can't keep a secret to save her life."

Kara scoffs.

"I can too keep a secret."

We all yell in unison.

"No you can't."

She blushes.

"Well, I, um, a, whatever. I'm going to my charging bed. Congratulations, Vasquez."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh, you'll get that after you tell Eliza."

My eyes widen.

"Uh, she will be fine with it...won't she?"

I hear Kara laughing down the hallway.

"Alex, Eliza will be fine with it. Don't worry. Kara is just messing with you. Congratulations, you two. I am very happy for the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go torture my wife."

Vasquez and I both burst out laughing.

"Don't be too hard on her, Cat. She means well."

She nods while walking out of the room.

"So, are you really okay with moving in with me?"

She moves closer and kisses me.

"Mmmm...Absolutely. Besides, I practically live there now anyway."

"That's exactly what I was thinking but this way, you'll already be home meaning you won't have to leave."

She giggles.

"You're cute. So, we're recruiting Kara to help with the move, yeah?"

"Totally. And I was thinking we could hang onto Stinky Butt until she's done as incentive."

"Sounds like a plan."

We both go to Kara's recharging room.

"Feeling better?"

Kara smiles.

"Yeah, getting there. You really knocked the wind out of me in there."

"Sorry. Hey, you've been recruited to help with the move. We're going to hang onto Stinky Butt until you're done so you don't back out. You can have her back when you're done."

"Oh really, now? And who's to say _I'm_ going to allow this?"

I blink at Cat.

"It's free babysitting. I'd thought you'd be all for it."

"You did, did you? We'll think about it, _maybe_."

"Cat! Our daughter is not going to be used for a bargaining chip. _Honestly_!"

Kara huffs as Cat tries to calm her down.

"Sweetheart, she's your sister not a terrorist. She's not going to torture her, just you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

We all laugh.

"Maybe Hope could help, too? She's pretty strong herself. I can just picture her now carrying up three moving boxes on her tiny shoulders."

Kara's eyes start to glow red.

"Whoa, whoa…relax sweetheart. She's just teasing you."

Cat shoes Vasquez and me out of the room before Kara zaps us.

Vasquez giggles.

"I think you may have pushed her a little too far with that last part, hun."

I exaggeratedly shrug my shoulders.

"Geeze, _ya think_. Man, tease someone about their one year old doing some manual labor and they totally get bent out of shape. _Whatever_."

She chuckles walking over and hugs me.

"Do you think Cat cooled her off by now?"

"Who knows. I'm not going back in there. I like my face just the way it is."

"Me, too."

We both chuckle when Cat finds us.

"Oh, I see teasing my poor wife amuses you. Nice."

"No, well yes. Is she still mad?"

She smirks.

"I was able to stop her from trying to melt everything in site, so that's a start. I'd say give her a little more time before strolling back in there."

I nod.

"I hear that."

"Alex, Vasquez, I am, well, we are very happy for you. Honestly. And we will all help you with moving her stuff if you'd like."

We both hug Cat.

"Thank you. That means a ton to us."

"Yes, thank you. You and Kara have been so welcoming to me from the start. I feel so blessed."

Cat blushes.

"Well I know Kara views you as a sister and even before you started dating Alex, talked about you all the time, so I feel like I've know you for a long time. I'm just happy knowing that she has the two of you in her life looking out for her or I'd be a complete mess when she gets hurt."

We both smile.

"Oh, we know. People hide when they know you're coming. _Hell hath no fury_..."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"I'm not that bad... _am I_?"

Vasquez and I look at each other, neither one of us wanting to answer.

"No, _not at all,_ Cat. You are, _well_ , just making sure your wife is getting the best treatment possible. Perfectly normal."

She glares at me.

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's exactly what's going through your heads when I come storming in here."

I smile.

"You know something, I've been meaning to ask you about that, not the storming in here part, but how you feel when Kara is hurt. I know you two have a bond, so I just wonder if when she's hurt if you're affected differently then she is if you're hurt?"

She blinks at me.

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"Well, you are like a woman on a mission. You won't stop until you get to her, which I'm sure she'd be the same way about you but you are, how can I put this delicately, on the warpath. It's almost as if you will hurt anyone who gets in your way and you are vicious. It's kinda out of character for you. I mean, I know you can be brutal at work, but you're not nasty like this out in public. All that's missing is you throwing a cell phone at someone."

"Are you suggesting that I become a monster when Kara gets hurt, Alexandra?"

"Um, _yes_."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way, Cat. I just wonder if it's a biological, chemical change inside you."

She laughs.

"Who knows. But hey, you saw Kara when she thought I was hurt. She practically put you through the wall."

I blush and look towards the ground.

"Yeah, well that was different. I, um, hit you. Which I am still very, very sorry about."

"I know, and I forgave you. I guess Kara and I both become monsters when we think the other is hurt."

"I guess so. She can be a tad scarier."

We all laugh as Kara shows up.

"What's so funny?"

We laugh harder.

"Okay. Maybe I don't want to know. Who's hungry? It is lunch time, isn't it?"

"For you, it's always lunch time, sis, _and dinner and breakfast, and brunch_."

She flicks my arm, which for her is the equivalent of a punch.

" _Ouch!_ "

"Be happy with just a flick."

"Yeah, yeah."

Vasquez whispers to me.

"Don't worry. I'll kiss it and make it better, later."

" _Ew_ , gross. Super-hearing, remember? Blah."

I giggle and stick my tongue out.

"Payback, little sis."

"Play nice, you two, or I will not buy lunch."

"Ooh, lunch! I almost forgot! Let's go, I'm starving! Oh hey, babe, where are the kids? I mean, I know Carter is in school but where's Hope?"

She chuckles.

"You're just realizing now that she's not here?"

Kara looks guilty.

"Um, no?"

Cat glares lovingly at her.

"No? _Really_? Care to try that again, sweetheart?"

She blushes.

"Sorry. Yes. I feel so bad."

She kisses her.

"It's alright. She's with Hank."

We all gasp.

"She's with Hank? Now this I've got to see."

I run down the hall to Hank's office. Hank has transformed into his Martian form and is playing Pat-A-Cake with Hope.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. You roll it, pat it, mark it with a "B" And you put it in the oven for baby and me!"

"Yea! Again!"

Hank looks to me for help.

"Hey, Stinky Butt! Are you and Hank having fun?"

Hope looks up, sees me and smiles.

"Aunt Axis! Hi!"

She jumps up and hugs my legs.

"Hi. Hey, Hank. How come you're your true self? Weren't you worried it would scare her?"

He transforms back and chuckles.

"She asked."

"She asked?"

"Yes. She pointed at me and said, 'Green Hank, peas.' so I transformed. She squealed then said Pat-A-Cake and we've been playing ever since. You're literally a life saver."

I burst out laughing.

"Have you been making Hank play that this whole time?"

"Yes. I like. It's fun."

"And you like Hank green?"

"Yes. Cute."

He blushes.

"She thinks you're cute, Martian Man. Watch out!"

"Who thinks who's cute?"

"Your daughter thinks Hank's cute when he's his true form."

Cat and Kara both look stunned.

"Um, what now?"

"Yep. She asked him to transform and when I asked her why she said, well just ask her."

"Hope, why did you ask Hank to transform?"

She stares at them.

"Hope, why do you like Hank green?"

"He cute."

Kara and Cat stare at her.

"Oh my. I thought we'd have a good eleven years before we'd have to deal with that, no offense, Hank."

"None taken, Cat."

"Hank, we're going to lunch, Cat's buying. Wanna come?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have some stuff I have to catch up on here. All of you have fun."

"Okay, have fun with that."

"Oh I will."

"Come on, Stinky Butt, let's go get some food!"

"Nummy! What food?"

We all laugh.

"What food do you want, sweetie?"

"Apples, peas."

"You would want apples. You definitely take after your Mama."

Hope smiles widely when handed some apple slices Cat had in her purse.

"Do you always have those in your purse, babe?"

"Since they've become her favorite of the month, yes."

"Do you have anything else hidden in there? Candy bars? Crackers? Ooh, pizza?"

"Kara, how am I going to hide a pizza in my purse?"

She mumbles.

"They could be pizza bites." Cat nods.

"True, but no to all."

Kara pouts.

"Could you carry those in your purse?"

Cat rolls her eyes.

"I am not a restaurant, Kara."

Hope claps.

"Mama, restant!"

Kara giggles.

"Hope thinks you are."

"Hope would think I'm a garden gnome if you told her I was."

We all burst out laughing.

"Breaking news...Cat Grant's baby girl thinks she's a Garden Gnome! News at Eleven!"

Cat glares at me.

"You can pay for your own lunch, Alexandra."

"Totally worth it."


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for all of the new follows/favorites! I truly appreciate it! And the reviews...love them! Thank you! (I apologize ahead of time if anything is smushed together. I'm having a slight issue with my work not transferring properly here lately no matter what I do. Blah. I thought I fixed all of it with the previous chapter then saw I missed a couple towards the end. I'll fix it if I catch it.)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Well it's been three months since Vasquez and my sister moved in together and so far so good. I truly am very happy for the both of them. Everything is still fine on my home front, although Cat has been acting a tad strange lately. Even Alex mentioned how weird she's been. I'm just trying not to get on her nerves and keep everything running smoothly so she has nothing to worry about.

** Alex and Vasquez's apartment. Kara's visiting with Hope for lunch. **

"Wow, I think she's starting to eat almost as much as you are, Kara."

I blush.

"Cat said the same thing last night. I-I think she's just getting ready for another growth spurt."

Alex hums.

"Is she still, um, acting strange?"

"Yeah. I honestly have no idea why."

She giggles.

"Are you sure you didn't do something and forgot about it?"

I glare at her.

"I'm sure if I did, she would've said something to me by now, besides, she's not like that."

"True. Hey, do you think maybe she could be, you know..."

"I know what?"

Vasquez chuckles.

"Well, the way you two go at it, could she be, um, _with child?_ "

I almost drop my drink.

"What? Cat _? Pregnant?_ Ha. I mean, um..."

"I think you broke my sister."

"Mommy broken?"

Hope starts pouting.

"No, silly, she's not really broken."

"Mommy, you tay?"

I give her a hug.

"Yes, Little One, I'm okay. What makes you two think Cat's, um, _you know_?"

Alex smirks.

"Well, you said she's been extra sensitive and sappy plus extra agitated. Sounds very hormonal to me."

"Just because it sounds like hormones doesn't mean she's, you know...does it? Could it? I mean, we've been careful, right?"

"Don't look at us! _Ew!_ How in the world would we know?"

Alex shudders as I go over the past few months.

"Oh-Oh my. Can you watch her for a minute."

"Sure and I guess that wasn't a real question since you're already gone. Love when she does that."

** CatCo, Cat Grant's office. Supergirl lands on Cat's balcony, quickly changing back into her civilian clothes. **

"Hey sweetheart, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

I begin pacing.

"Huh? Oh, hi babe. No-No reason. I just w-wanted to see how you were."

She comes over and gives me a hug.

"I'm fine, but how are you?"

I flush.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. S-Shouldn't you be sitting?"

She cocks her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Kara, what's gotten into you? You're being weirder than normal."

I start nervous laughing.

"N-Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

She glares at me.

"Kara..."

"Um, Cat, you've been acting a little, uh, strange lately and I've been thinking over the past few months. Remember when I surprised you here..."

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, is that why you're here again today?"

"Yes, I-I mean, no. Not that I wouldn't love that but, is that why you've been acting strange? Are you...could you be...are we..."

Her face falls.

"I mean cause if so, that's awesome! I think it will be wonderful. You took such great care of me and now I'll get to return that to you. Ooh, we'd get to go shopping again and..."

"Kara..."

"little clothes and socks, they're always so cute, even if they don't stay on..."

"Kara..."

"and more binkies and..."

"KARA!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not pregnant."

Everyone outside her office stops and looks in.

"O-Oh. Oh."

She shoots a death glare out to the bullpen causing everyone to scatter before returning her attention to me.

"Sit."

We both sit down on her couch.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You just got so ahead of yourself."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"You, you weren't wrong, though. I-I thought that I was but, it was a false alarm. I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure, that's why I didn't say anything. I-I'm so sorry, Kara."

I stand up.

"I-It's okay, babe. Really. Phew, right? Um, are you okay? Good. I-I think, I think I should go now. Hope's probably driving Alex and Vasquez nuts by now. I kinda just, uh, left. I-I'll see you..."

I just walk out before she can stop me.

"Kara..."

I keep going so she doesn't see my tears.

"Damn it."

Cat walks out to her balcony and closes the door, remaining there for the rest of the day.

** Back at Alex and Vasquez's apartment. **

"Alex, I feel like such an idiot. I started babbling on about a new baby and how awesome it will be and the whole time she's sitting there trying to tell me she's not pregnant. How can I ever face her again?"

She rubs my back.

"Kara, it's my fault. I put that thought in your head. Let me go talk to her."

"No. She said I wasn't wrong, though, that she thought she was but wasn't. How do I handle that? I think that hurts more."

There's a knock at the door.

"I-Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here. Cat, I'm sorry. I put that in her head. It's my fault."

She just nods walking towards me.

"Hey, sweetheart."

I blink away some tears before looking at her.

"H-Hi, babe. H-How are you?"

She smiles warmly.

"I'm alright. Are you ready to go home?"

I nod and start gathering up our stuff.

"Mama! Ant Axis broke Mommy."

Cat chuckles.

"She did, did she?"

Hope nods like a bobble head.

"Yes. Love you."

Cat rolls her eyes exaggeratedly at Hope's silliness.

"I love you too, _silly goose_. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. Hungry."

"Hungry? What? You practically just ate your weight in noodles and you're _still_ hungry?"

Hope giggles.

"Yes. Apples, peas."

We all laugh as Alex keeps a straight face.

"I guess you're not fully full until you've had some apples."

Cat gives her some apple slices.

"Yeah! Tanks, Mama!"

"You're welcome, little girl."

"That's everything. Ready to go, babe?"

She nods and heads towards the door with Hope on her hip.

"Thanks for watching her, you two."

"You're welcome. Be careful going home. Bye, Stinky Butt! See you later!"

Hope squeals and waves.

"Bye, bye!"

** Cat and Kara's penthouse, after dinner. Carter's upstairs reading and Hope is passed out on the floor in a pile of stuffed animals. **

"Kara, we should talk about this afternoon."

I sit next to her on the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I-I feel like such an idiot."

She quickly embraces me.

"You are not an idiot, Kara. I-I am."

I stiffen.

"No, you're not. How? You were trying to be covert and I, I ruined it. I feel so awful. I can't even imagine how you feel right now, either. That makes me feel worse."

She holds back a sob.

"I-I, you didn't ruin anything. I should've said something to you right away. The only reason I didn't was just for this reason. I, well I didn't want to get your hopes up. I-I'm so, so sorry."

I give her a big squeeze, careful not to crush her.

"Don't you ever, ever be sorry. We talked about having more children before and this would've been a huge surprise...not that it wouldn't have been a welcomed one...and I'm just going to stop talking now."

She smiles and strokes my cheek.

"I love you."

I blush.

"I-I love you, too."

"I know you're sad. I'm sad, too. I mean, at first I was freaking out thinking that I'm too old to be carrying a baby but then I starting liking the idea of having another baby myself. Then, well, it wasn't meant to be."

I choke back a sob.

"I-I'm sorry, Cat."

She rubs my back.

"Me, too."

"Were you going to tell me about it?"

She looks towards the floor.

"Yes, of course. I just, I just didn't know how. Are you mad at me?"

I pull her in for a deep kiss.

"I could never be mad at you, babe."

She kisses me back again.

"I-I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, please. I'm just sorry I acting like a goof."

She giggles.

"Well you did kinda fly off in tizzy over stuff we could get. It was kinda cute."

"I didn't really fly. _I may have floated a bit_."

"No, no you didn't fly. I'm proud of you."

She boops my nose before getting up and checking on Hope.

"She's really knocked out, isn't she."

"Yeah. I think she's going to have yet another growth spurt again, don't you?"

Cat nods.

"Yep. Carter, too. I noticed his pants are starting to look like peddle pushers on him."

I blink at her.

"What?"

She shakes her head.

"Capri's? Is that better?"

"Oh, yeah. Duh."

"You millennial's make me feel old."

"I'm not technically a millennial, remember? I'm about your age, babe."

She shakes her head.

"Oh no, you can say that all you want, but I'm still not buying it."

I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Okay, but it's true."

Hope starts to stir.

"Mommy? Mama? Where you go?"

They look over at her and realize the blanket is over her head and giggle.

"We're right here, Little One. Where are you?"

She giggles under the blanket.

"I dunno. I in dark."

"Do you need some help?"

She giggles some more.

"I dunno. Where you at?"

Cat giggles softly as she tip-toes over towards her and pulls the blanket off Hope's head earning her a loud squeal of delight.

"There you are! I found you!"

"Mama! You scareded me! Again!"

"You want me to do that again?"

"Yes! Again!"

Cat throws the blanket back over her, waits a minute, then pulls it off again, earning her yet another loud squeal of delight plus Hope vibrating from excitement.

"You founded me, Mama! Again! Again!"

Cat does it a couple more times before calling it quits.

"Mama, that fun."

"Yes, that was fun, baby. Come here, it's someone's bath time."

Hope's eyes widen with more excitement.

"Yea! Bath! Mommy, come on!"

I laugh.

"I'll be right there, Little One. I need to make a phone call first."

"We'll meet you up there for Splashfest Palooza."

"Spashfest!"

Cat shakes her head as she carries her upstairs.

"Hey, Alex. No, everything is okay. I just wanted to thank you again for everything earlier. Yeah. We talked, and cried. I think everything is going to be alright. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. I-I gotta go. Splashfest Palooza, aka Hope's bath time is now. I'll talk to you later. Love ya, sis."

I walk upstairs to find Hope covered in bubbles.

"Mommy!"

I smile.

"Hi. I see you found the bubbles before Mama could stop you."

She smiles.

"Yes. I like."

"I know you like. Mama, what do you think?"

Cat turns to me, covered with bubbles.

"I think you're far to dry. Here!"

She takes a scoop of bubbles and tosses them on me.

"Mommy like me, now! Pblth-pblth...icky. In mouth."

I giggle as I hand her some clean water to rinse her mouth.

"Better?"

"Yes, tanks."

"You're welcome. I think you've played enough, yeah? All finished? Jammy Time?"

"Dammy Time!"

Cat and I both laugh.

"Jammy, not dammy."

"Yes. Dammy!"

Cat just shakes her head.

"No, no, jammy. Say it with me...Jammy."

Hope smiles and tries her best.

"Dammy! I say it, Mama!"

Cat just looks at her and smiles.

"It's a lost cause, babe. She'll say it right eventually, won't she?"

"Sure she will. I just don't want people to think we're letting her curse."

I burst out laughing.

"I don't think people are going to think we have a potty mouth here."

"Hehe, _potty_."

We both stare at her.

"Oh you think that's funny, do ya?"

Cat starts tickling her.

"Mama silly."

"Yes, Mama is silly because Hope is silly."

"Love you."

We both laugh again.

"We love you, too, silly girl."

"Potty."

"Oh dear."

I can't stop laughing.

"What's going on in here?"

We all turn to see Carter standing in the doorway.

"Oh you know, the usual. Trying to give your sister a bath then putting her jammies on only to have her call them dammies then thinking the word potty is funny."

He just stares at us.

"Oh. Okay."

We both burst out laughing harder.

"Cartartar! _Potty!_ "

"Um...I don't get it. Why does she think that's funny?"

"You're mom thinks because she, Hope, can't pronounce jammy and says dammy, that people will think your sister will have a potty mouth, so now Hope thinks the word potty is funny. Just go with it."

He giggles.

"Okay. I will try."

"Carter, not too long ago you used to think the potty was funny, too."

He blushes redder than the shirt he has on.

" _Moooom._ "

She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's true, son. Just saying."

He looks to the floor.

"Well, well maybe she's trying to tell you she wants to use it?"

I gulp.

"W-What? No. She's too little. She'll fall in!"

Cat and Carter both laugh.

"Kara, she will not fall in. They sell little seats for little butts."

" _Mom said butt_."

Cat rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, maybe he's right? Couldn't hurt to try."

I'm trying not to giggle at her saying butt, too, and try to nod in agreement.

"M-Maybe."

"Well how old were you when you were potty trained?"

I blush.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember or you don't want to say?"

"I-I, both?"

Cat hums.

" _Okay_."

"Fine. I was two. It wasn't rushed on Krypton. And then when I came here, I was, um, scared of it."

"You were scared of it?"

I stare at Carter.

"Yeah. It's not quite the same here as it was there and no, not going into details, but here, the potty is kinda loud. I thought it was mad at me. Alex had to, um, hold my hand because I only trusted her. She doesn't like to talk about it."

Carter tries not to giggle.

"I-I understand. It can be loud. Maybe I should invent a quite potty."

"I'll be first in line, bud."

He blushes.

"Potty?"

"Do you want to try the potty, Hope?"

She stares at it and backs away.

"No tanks, Mama."

"No because you don't have to go or no because you don't want to try it?"

Still backing away, she bumps into me.

"No, Mama. No go on potty, peas."

"Okay, okay. Not going to force you. Just thought you wanted to try it, that's all. Don't worry."

Hope looks up at me with slight panic in her eyes.

"Mama and I aren't going to make you use it, Little One. Not yet, anyway."

Hope clings to my leg as I try to leave. I let her sit on my foot as I walk down the hallway with her holding onto my leg.

"Got it."

"Got what, babe?"

"A video."

"You took a video of me walking down the hallway with her on my leg? Cool!"

"You're so easy to impress."

"N-No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. And that's not necessarily a bad thing. If it was, you'd be long gone."

I blink at her.

"Um, huh?"

"And that's my cue to scoop up my sister and leave."

Cat smirks as Carter takes Hope back to her room.

"You are so easy to tease."

I blush.

"Why would you think I'd be long gone?"

"Because I'd run out of ways to, ah, _impress_ you if you weren't."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me and puts her hands on my hips.

"Oh, you mean... _oh_."

She kisses me.

"What did you think I meant, sweetheart? How I did the dishes? Pshsaw."

I smirk.

"Well you do look pretty hot with your hands in those suds."

She swats my butt.

"Smart ass. Let's go check on our children, shall we?"

I smile as I take her arm, leading her towards Hope's room.

"Mama-Mommy! Hi."

We smile.

"Hi. What are my two lovelies up to in here?"

We look at the block tower.

"We building."

"Yeah? What are you building?"

Carter whispers in her ear.

"Catdo."

Cat smiles.

"You're building CatCo, sweetie pie? That's so nice. It's beautiful, thank you!"

Hope smiles brightly.

"Potty."

"What?"

"I try."

"Oh. Oh, like now?"

Hope nods as Cat picks her up and runs her to the bathroom.

"Good girl! Good job! Mama is so proud of you!"

Hope is all smiles.

"I potty. I good job."

"Yes, you are. Now we wash your hands, okay."

Hope giggles as Cat helps her to wash her hands.

"Tanks, Mama."

Hope starts drying her hands on Cat.

"You're welcome, Hope. Oh, honey, Mama isn't a towel."

Hope starts giving Cat kisses to make up for using her as a human towel as Carter and I clap when they come back into her room.

"Great job, Little One! I'm so proud of you!"

"Way to go, little sis! You're getting to be a big girl!"

Hope takes it all in while smiling.

"I big. I sleepy."

We all chuckle.

"Well big girl, let's get you into bed. Say goodnight to your brother."

"Night, night! Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

"Carter, you should be heading to bed soon yourself."

He mumbles and shuffles off to his room.

"We'll be in in a few, son."

"Okay."

After we tuck in both kids, we head to bed as I stifle a yawn.

"Long day, sweetheart?"

I smirk.

"Not really. Babe, we okay?"

She kisses me.

"Of course we are, sweetheart. Of course."

"I-I'm still sorry for jumping to conclusions."

She kisses me again with more heat.

"Mmmm...don't be sorry. As I said, it was my fault. I should've said something to you."

"Cat, do you want another baby? I-I mean, I know we talked about it when I was pregnant with Hope, but..."

"Do you?"

"Um, I asked you first."

She starts undressing me.

"Well, I say, whatever happens, happens. Hopefully, it will be you again, if we do have another baby, and not me."

I stop her.

"What? Why?"

She smirks.

"Because for starters, you're younger...don't say a word...and second, you made us a beautiful baby girl."

I blush.

"Well, you could, too. And women are having babies at all ages now. You're in, hmmm, terrific shape, babe. You have made and could make more beautiful babies."

She shakes her head.

"Thank you for that but no, I don't think so. As much as I may have been excited thinking I was pregnant, all I kept thinking about was all that could go wrong. But you know, we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, okay. For now, let's just enjoy each other, shall we?"

I nod a give her a squeeze.

"Okay. We shall and we shall be as careful as we can. No promises though if I get excited again and visit you mid-day at work."

She smiles.

"No promises. Now, _come here_."

I squeal.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Cat's P.O.V. (Part 1)**

I can't believe Hope is starting first grade tomorrow. Feels like yesterday Kara was telling me she was pregnant with her. She's like a real little person now, not that she wasn't before, mind you. She's into doing magic tricks, well her version of magic tricks, after watching a magician on a talk show few months ago. Kara and I got her a starter kit for kids. She loves it and has dubbed me her assistant.

Kara, of course, and even Clark, believe it or not, have both been so wonderful with helping her and understanding with her powers. I think for her age that she has a good grip on them. I, however, am still am adjusting to some of it, believe it or not. I will never get used to her or Kara using that laser, heat vision thing. So creepy. Making sure she doesn't fly is the hardest things we have to keep an eye on, especially when she gets excited. She's so like her mother when that happens.

** Monday morning at Cat and Kara's customized townhouse. Kara starts bouncing up and down on the bed but when Cat doesn't budge, she starts showering her with kisses. **

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I slowly start to stir.

"Why are you so chipper this morning...not that I mind the kisses or the, uh, bouncing."

She giggles.

"You're wicked. It's our daughter's first day of school, babe! Aren't you excited?"

I kiss her.

"Oh, is that today?"

She tickles me.

"Yes, and you knew that."

"Yes, I did. I guess I'm excited. I'm actually surprised that you are, sweetheart. I thought you'd be, well, a big puddle by now."

"Me, puddle, nah. I'll be fine as long as she's fine and your fine. But hey, if one of you breaks, then forget it."

I laugh.

"Okay, I'll try to stay stoic just for you, my love."

** Through the baby monitor, tiny cries begin to fill their room. **

"I'll get him, you go check on Hope, make sure she's up."

Kara nods, kissing me once more before we part ways to our children's rooms.

"Hey there, little man, good morning. Did you have a wonderful night sleep?"

Jeremiah smiles and coos.

"Oh good, Mom, you're up. Have you seen what I did with my backpack? I thought I put it by the door but I think _someone_ hid it."

I look over at Carter, standing in the doorway.

"Good morning to you, too, son and have you asked her if she hid it?"

"N-No."

We both walk into Hope's room where Kara's helping her tie her shoes.

"Mama! Carder! Jermia! Mommy's helping me with shoes. I start first day today, I-I mean first grade today!"

I chuckle.

"I know, sweetie pie. Are you excited?"

She nods like a bobble head.

"Yes."

"Hope, did you hide my backpack?"

She giggles.

"No."

"Hope..."

"Hope, _did you_ hide your brother's backpack?"

She shuffles.

"No, Mama."

I squint at her.

"Care to try that again?"

"Okay. Yes."

"Hope, where did you put Carter's backpack? He needs it for school, Little One."

She walks over towards her bed then crawls under it, revealing his backpack.

"Ta-ta-ta-da! I did magic!"

"Hope, that's not a magic trick. Y-You just hid it under there."

She pouts.

"It is magic, Carder. Mommy, tell him it's magic."

Kara looks at me then to her.

"Sorry, Little One, Carter is right."

Hope looks to me.

"Mama? I did magic, yes?"

I pat her back.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not this time. We'll work on it tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, Carder."

"I-It's okay. Please d-don't take it again, alright? I-I'm not mad at you, Hope, okay?"

She nods.

"Love you."

"I love you, too. _Mom, I have to go or I-I'm going to be late_."

"Okay, son. Did you brush your teeth?"

He chuckles.

"Yes, _Mom_. And I had breakfast, too."

"Okay, okay, relax. Give everyone hugs and kisses then you can go."

He does as I ask, even giving his baby brother a tiny kiss on the top of his head earning him a smile.

"See you tonight. Have a great first day of school, Hope. I can't wait to hear all about it."

He grabs his backpack and head for the door.

"Have a wonderful day, Carter."

"Thanks, Kara. Bye! Bye, Mom, Jeremiah, Hope."

"Bye."

Kara takes the baby from me to get him ready for the day while I take Hope downstairs for some breakfast.

"So Hope, what would you like today?"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles, what?"

She shuffles in her booster seat.

"Um, waffles, please?"

I hum.

"That's better. Would you like butter and syrup or powered sugar and fruit?"

She thinks for a second.

"Yes, please."

"Oh, smart-aleck, eh? Butter and syrup it is."

Kara enters the kitchen with our son and a strange look on her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong."

She scrunches her nose.

"He peed on me."

I burst out laughing.

"Jermia pee peed on you, Mommy? How?"

Kara blushes.

"O-Oh honey, you should see your face. Aw, come here, come here. ** Whispers to the baby. ** _Did you pee-pee on Mommy? Did you get her good?_ "

Kara hands him to me.

"Cat, it was gross. I thought I was being fast but I guess I wasn't fast enough. He got me right between the eyes. Little Monkey giggled, too."

I laugh more.

"Mommy, how did he pee-pee like that? Can _I_ pee-pee like that?"

"Um, no, you can't pee-pee like that, Hope. Babies, regardless of whether it's a boy baby or girl baby, tend to pee sometimes when their little bodies are exposed to the cold air. And because of how boy babies are built, well, they aim upwards."

Kara looks mortified.

"What, it's the truth."

Hope giggles.

"Did I pee-pee when I didn't have a diaper on?"

Both Kara and I both answer in unison.

"Yes."

Hope falls over in a fit of giggles.

"Hope, are you finished eating? If so, it's almost time to go. Kara, do you have everything?"

She checks the diaper bag.

"Yep. All set."

"Okay my lovely ladies, and my handsome little man, shall we get this show on the road?"

Kara smiles as Hope runs out to car.

"Kara, are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

She nods.

"Yes. I'm trying to stay positive, babe."

I hug her.

"You're holding up better than I was when Carter first went to school. I tried to stay strong but deep down I was a wreck."

She whispers.

"I am a wreck, Cat. I have my wall up so I don't turn all of us into basket cases."

I smirk.

"I thought something felt _off_ with you. Hey, don't worry, okay. We'll get through this together."

She kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Love you, MommyMama."

We both look over at Hope and smile.

"We love you, too."

Kara leans over and whispers to me.

"I love when she blends our names together. Makes me want to squish her."

Hope giggles.

"Mommy, if you squisheded me, I'd be flat."

Kara looks dumbfounded as I crack up.

"I forget she has my super hearing sometimes."

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Mama, are we going to first grade now?"

"Yes, sweetie. We are taking you to first grade now."

"Yeah!"

"Come on, little man. Let's get you buckled in."

Jeremiah starts whimpering.

"Oh don't start that. You love car rides."

He whimpers louder.

"I'm sorry, Monkey. I know you don't like to be buckled in for the car ride. It will be quick, I promise."

After Kara finally settles him, she gets herself settled.

"Such a difference. We couldn't get her out of her car seat and we can't get him into his."

I take her hand and kiss it.

"He must take after me. From what my mother used to tell me, 'Kitty, you were an absolute _terror_ on car trips.' I guess it was because I just wanted to be in control of everything."

Kara chuckles.

"Gosh, you sounded just like her."

I hum.

"I wonder what she'd think if she were here now."

"She'd probably would think you've officially lost your mind. Uh um, 'Four children now, Kitty? One getting married, one getting ready to graduate high school early, no less, one just starting school, and one that's still essentially a blob. Honestly, are you two trying to make me look old?' How was that?"

She wiggles her eyebrows as I giggle.

"Perfect. She would totally say something like that. Gosh, I do miss her sometimes."

She kisses my hand.

"I know you do, babe. Nothing wrong with that."

"MamaMommy! We're here!"

We look out the window to see her school coming into view.

"You're right, we are."

Kara tries to whisper again.

"Are those balloons?"

"I think so. They never had balloons when I started school."

I shake my head.

"Neither did my school. Okay, ready?"

Hope nods enthusiastically.

"MamaMommy! Look at all the other kids! There has to be a _gazillion!_ Are they in my first grade?"

We both chuckle.

"No, sweetie. Your class isn't _that_ big."

Hope tugs on my shirt, code for me to lower myself so she can whisper.

"Mama, why she crying?"

I look over to see a little girl about the same age as Hope, holding a man's hand with tears streaming down her face.

"She's probably overwhelmed, um, scared. Not everyone is excited about going to school for the first time."

She nods.

"I help her."

She runs over to the little girl, but the little girl quickly hides behind her father.

"Where'd she go? She disappeareded! She magic?"

He smiles.

"Is she _magic?_ "

Kara and I finally catch up and smile.

"Hello."

"Hi there."

"MamaMommy! She disappeareded! She's magic! I'll go find her."

Kara and I look on and realize Hope is starting to use her x-ray vision but also realize no one else notices.

"I seed her!"

Hope walks closer to the little girl's father, separates, and walks in-between the man's legs to find the little girl hiding behind him.

"HOPE! You cannot just walk, um, through someone's legs like that! You don't know him. He's not one of us or Carter or Adam."

Hope doesn't seem phased as she attends to the little girl.

"I am so sorry, Mr..."

"Dan. Dan Penrut. And this is my daughter, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Dan. I'm Horrified and this is my wife, Mortified. You've already met our daughter, Personal Space Invader."

He laughs.

"That was fine. She's, um, very strong."

Kara blushes.

"Yeah, she, uh, takes after me."

He nods.

"Oh, sorry, our names are really Cat and Kara, and this little guy is Jeremiah."

"Cat, as in Cat Grant, Queen of All Media? I thought you looked familiar. And Kara, as in Kara Danvers-Grant, head reporter at the Tribune?"

We both nod.

"Yep, that's us."

"Wow. It's so nice to meet you both."

"Mama, do you have a tissue?"

"Yes, sweetie. Here you go."

Hope hands the tissue to Jessica.

"Thanks. Here you go. Feel better?"

Jessica smiles.

"T-Thank you."

Hope pulls on my shirt again.

"She scareded, like you said. I said we're friends now so she doesn't have to be scared."

I start to feel like a puddle and feel Kara starting to melt, too.

"Sweetie, that was very nice of you cheer her up. I am so proud of you. Jessica, would you like another tissue? I brought plenty because I thought between her Mommy and me, that we would need a ton."

The little girl giggles.

"Y-Yes, please. Thank you."

I hand her some more.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I'm sure your daddy told you it's okay to be a little scared on your first day of school, right?"

She nods.

"Yeah, she was fine before we got her but then she saw all of the other kids and I think it just freaked her out a little."

I nod.

"Are you artistic?"

I look at Hope with wide eyes.

" _Artistic?_ Oh. Oh, Hope, you mean _autistic_. Her older brother, Carter, is slightly, _slightly_ autistic and one his _things_ is he has never been very fond of large crowds and such."

Dan smiles.

"That must be tough. No, she's not autistic, honey. She's just nervous but I think if you two stick together, everything will be just fine."

Hope looks worried.

"Not stuck together for real, Little One. He means for the two of you to stay together, look out for each other, and help each other out."

She looks relieved.

"I can do that."

The bell rings and Hope cringes and runs to Kara.

"Mommy, that's _loud!_ "

Kara hugs her.

"I know, baby, I know and I just realized we forgot your glasses. I can bring them back later. You'll be okay, I promise."

Hope nods.

"Okay Jessica, I have to go now. I'll be back later to pick you up. I can't wait to hear all about your first day. Have fun, kiddo!"

Jessica reluctantly lets go of her dad's hand.

"B-Bye."

"Have fun, Hope! You and Jessica have a blast!"

"Bye MamaMommy! Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Hope takes Jessica's hand and walks, rather likes pulls, her into the building.

"I apologize again for our daughter's lack of inhibition. She really does know better."

He chuckles.

"Cat, may I call you Cat, it's quite alright. At least she didn't, um, make me a tenor."

I gasp as I feel Kara protectively put her arm around me.

"What I think _my wife_ was trying to say is that that would've been horrible. I'm sure your significant other wouldn't have appreciated it, either."

He laughs.

"Yes, horrible, and there is not significant other at the moment. My wife, Jessica's mom, passed away when Jessica was one. Complications from Lupus. It's just been the two of us ever since."

Kara loosens her grip on me and drops her arm as I find my voice again.

"Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. I have a big support system. We manage."

"Well, if you ever need anything, anything at all, please feel free to give us a call."

He smiles.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it. Well, it was truly nice meeting the two of you. I have a feeling we're all going to be in each other's lives now for a while."

"I think you're right, Dan. Again, if you ever need anything, let us know."

He nods while walking away.

"Kara? Kara?"

I turn to see her and Jeremiah have already returned to the car.

"Kara? Everything okay? Are you finally turning into a puddle, sweetheart?"

She doesn't answer and continues to buckle in the baby.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to be sad. She's getting big-"

"I'm not sad, okay. Can we just go now, please?"

"O-Okay."

I start to feel jealousy bubbling up inside her.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry I forgot to post this earlier. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Cat's P.O.V. (Part 2)**

 _"Kara? Everything okay? Are you finally turning into a puddle, sweetheart?"_

 _She doesn't answer and continues to buckle in the baby._

 _"Sweetheart, it's okay to be sad. She's getting big-"_ _"_

 _I'm not sad, okay. Can we just go now, please?"_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _I start to feel jealousy bubbling up inside her._

"What's wrong, Kara? Why do I feel like you want to take off?"

She shifts in her seat.

"I'm not going to take off, don't worry."

The baby starts whimpering.

"Kara, I don't know what's gotten into you or why you're acting the way you are, but do you think you could relax a little until we get home so you don't upset him anymore? He's already unhappy being strapped down in the car seat let alone having to feel whatever it is this is on top of that."

She huffs but tries to calm down.

"Thank you."

** They arrive back at their townhouse a little while later, after making a quick stop for more diapers and a few other items. **

"I'm going to feed him and put him back down then the two of us are going to have a little chat."

She nods.

"I'm going to fly Hope's glasses back to her in the meantime. I can't believe we forgot them."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Always."

A half hour later, the two of us find ourselves sitting in our favorite spot on the patio.

"Do you miss not being with men?"

I almost spit out my coffee.

" _What?_ Where in the world did that come from, Kara?"

She gets a far off look in her eyes.

"I-I would totally understand if you did. He, he was handsome, I understand."

I stare at her, still not comprehending what or of whom she's talking about.

"Kara, what are you talking about? Who was handsome?"

"Dan."

I smirk.

"Dan from earlier? You think I _like_ him?"

She nods shyly.

"Y-Yes, well, I think he definitely likes you."

"Oh. I thought he was just being friendly but you think he was flirting?"

"I-It's okay, babe, really. I'm not mad. I-I can't compete with that, a man, I mean."

"Kara, I'm not interested in him. I promise."

Kara semi-glares at me.

"Cat, you never answered my question."

** Just then, Alex and Vasquez come in with their sleeping little girl in toe. **

"Hey! We tried to get here to see Hope off but _someone_ kept us up late."

Alex motions towards the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Um, is everything alright here? Should we..."

We both look at them.

"Everything is fine. We were just having a private discussion, that's all."

Vasquez picks up on the tension.

"I, uh, am going to take her up to her room. Al, care to help?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. We'll probably be a while because she'll probably wake up as soon as we put her down and then we'll probably have to -"

Vasquez nudges her.

"Hun, come on."

"Right."

"Since when did your sister develop your babbling habit?"

Kara doesn't bat an eye at my jab.

"Kara, honey, in answer to your question, no. I do not miss being with a man. You keep me very, _very_ satisfied. I thought we've had similar discussion like this before, sweetheart? You asked me if I ever got, um, bored with you, to let you know. Have I ever said anything?"

Kara shakes her head.

"N-No. It's just, I saw the way he looked at you and I, well it looked like you looked at him the same way. I just want you to be happy, babe, that's all, honest. If I'm not doing that for you anymore, I'll step down."

"You make it sound like you'd be leaving congress, sweetheart but you'd be leaving me and I don't want you to do that."

She starts to tear up.

" _I don't want to leave you_. I want to make you happy."

"And you do, _you silly alien_! You, Kara Danvers-Grant, my wife, love of my life, make me extremely happy!"

Kara sniffles as Alex pokes her head outside.

"Is it safe to come back yet?"

I wink at Kara then look Alex and smile.

"Yes, it's safe."

Kara gets up, comes closer to me, and whispers in my ear.

"I-I'm sorry, babe. I don't know why I got jealous. Forgive me?"

I nod.

"I'll take that as a yes. I hear the baby is fussing. I'll go check on him. Want some more coffee when I come back or something else?"

I kiss her deeply.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you being jealous made me feel good, believe it or not. And I'll take a water when you come back, thanks."

She kisses me again before checking on Jeremiah.

"My goodness, what was that all about?"

I shake my head.

"Another time. Anyway, how's _Miss Thang_ doing?"

Alex glares at me while Vasquez chuckles.

" _Julie_ is doing fine, thanks. She was wound up last night. She saw something about your wife on television last night and ran around yelling at the top of her lungs, 'I Dupergirl!' but luckily for us, she doesn't have super speed."

I laugh.

"Lucky. I remember when Hope starts showing signs of that. I'd just see a little giggling blur go by. I knew we were in for it then."

We all laugh when Kara re-enters the patio with the baby.

"Hey Monkey Boy! How's it hanging!"

Kara shakes her head.

"He's a baby. Not much to, um, hang."

I burst out laughing.

"Did my wife just toss a _mini snippy_ _come back?_ I'm impressed."

She blushes while Jeremiah slobbers.

"I think he's getting ready to cut some teeth. He's been extra juicy lately."

I smile.

"Hey sis, did you happen to see if our daughter was still passed out when you went by?"

"No, sorry. Let me take a quick peek."

She uses her x-ray vision.

"Yep, still out like a light. What did you two do to my niece?"

Alex and Vasquez laugh.

" _We_ did nothing. It was _you_ , thank you very much."

Kara gasps.

"Me? What did I do?"

"She saw your alter ego on television last night and decided to dawn a cape and pretend she was you. She ran around yelling she was 'Dupergirl' for hours. Every time we tried to catch her, she'd slip through our hands. I swear she covered herself in soap her something equally slippery."

"Yeah, hun. Our daughter rolled around in Crisco to avoid our grasps."

Kara bursts out laughing.

"Well I can't help it if my niece thinks I'm awesome."

"Kara, I think he needs to be changed."

"Again? I just changed him. You're just like your sister, pal."

He smiles.

"Don't worry I'll take him, sweetheart. Come on, little man. Mama has ya. Vasquez, care to help me?"

Vazquez, keen on social cues, nods.

"Sure. Anything to spend more time with my little nephew. I'll check in, physically, on Julie, too, while upstairs."

Alex smiles at her as she moves closer to me at the table.

"I guess that was Cat's way of getting us alone so I'd talk to you."

Alex smiles.

"Talk to me about what, sis, the knife cutting tension we walked into earlier?"

Kara fidgets.

"Yeah, that. It's just that, well, I got jealous earlier. I thought someone, a man someone, was flirting with her and that she was flirting back so I asked her if she missed being with men."

Alex chokes on her drink.

"Y-You asked her what? You did not, _did you really?_ What did she say?"

"She said she didn't."

"Do you believe her?"

"...Yes, I believe her."

Alex nods.

"Good. You _should_ believe her. I believe her, too. I've never seen someone so infatuated with someone else in my entire life, besides my wife that is."

Kara giggles.

"Good save, sis."

"Thanks. Hey, you do know they have, um, _things_ you could use if you're worried about her missing being with a man."

Kara looks at her sideways.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, you know, _things_ , _toys?_ "

"Toys? Like action figures? Why would she like using action figures?"

Alex just stares at her.

"Are you seriously that clueless or are you just messing with me?"

Kara stares right back.

"Why would I mess with you? I honestly don't know what you mean and _oh my Rao, I just got it_."

Alex belly laughs.

"Alex, I cannot go into one of those places. I'd totally die of embarrassment. I'm already ready to now."

"You don't have to go to a sex shop, Kara. You could go online and buy one."

"Oh like that would be any better. Then the government would track me and think I'm some kind of pervert or something."

Alex continues to belly laugh.

"Kara, you forget...I _am_ the government. And no one would ever think that of you, by the way."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, if you are concerned, just, uh, _bring it up to her_. Let her make the decision."

Kara glares at her while Alex wiggles her eyebrows.

"Just could resist, could you."

"Nope."

I come back with Vasquez and our children.

"And what have you two been up to? You're both beet red."

Both answer in unison.

"Nothing."

"Not buying it."

"Mommy, tersty."

"You are? Okay."

Alex goes inside to get her a juice box.

"Here ya go, pumpkin."

"Tank ewe."

"You are very welcome."

"So, I hear someone saw Supergirl on television last night."

Julie looks up and smiles.

"I sawed Dupergirl! She flyed like whoosh and swooped to catch bad guy."

Kara smiles.

"She did? Wow! That sounds amazing!"

Julie nods.

"I like Dupergirl!"

Everyone giggles.

"We all like her, too, Miss Thang."

Julie giggles.

"Honestly Cat, why do you call her that?"

"Oh, you can give _my_ daughter a nickname but I can't give _your_ daughter a nickname? At least mine is more suitable."

Alex flusters while Vasquez giggles.

"I think it suits her. She does tend to walk about like she owns the joint."

"I think it's because she hangs around her Auntie Cat too much."

Everyone chuckles, including me.

"Well that means she has good taste."

Kara wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah she does."

"Down, girl."

Vasquez bursts out laughing.

"Oh my, do we have time to scoop the kids up and run, hun?"

Alex shakes her head.

"I don't think anyone, including The Flash, could move that fast."

Kara blushes as I take her hand.

"Later, dear. _Later_."

"Oh my. Why did I hear that? Yeah, I think we should take our nephew and our precious angel to spare them."

Kara and I both blush.

"Alex, stop exaggerating. Our son stays put. Our room is, well, _you know_."

Alex pales.

"Soundproofed, yes. We all know and are _extremely gratefully_ for that."

I smirk.

"Your bedroom here is too, dear."

Vasquez blushes.

"Um, so what time does Hope get done today?"

"Nice transition, sugar."

"Thanks, I thought so."

"Three. We may need to pry her away from her new friend she made this morning when we go pick her up."

"She made a friend already? Wow, kid works fast."

Kara smiles.

"Well she saw the little girl crying and went over to cheer her up."

"Not before prying her father's legs apart and walking in-between them. Kara and I were mortified. Luckily, he was nice about it. When the bell rang, Hope took Jessica's hand and pulled her into the building. It was adorable."

Kara's face reddens as Alex leans over and whispers to her.

"Is that the dude you were worried about?"

"Alex, shush!"

I can't help but smirk.

"Kara, it's alright. I figured you would tell her about what happened and that she will fill Vasquez in later."

They both blush.

"S-Sorry, babe. I thought that's why you left us alone."

"It was, sweetheart. Anyway, what do you two have planned for the day?"

Alex smirks.

"Well we were thinking of taking Julie to the park, let her run off some excess energy, then head home for lunch. What do you three have planned?"

I look over at my wife making silly faces at our son causing him to giggle.

"Don't know. This is rather amusing enough, don't you think?"

Alex and Vasquez both giggle.

"What's amusing, babe?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kara smiles and goes back to amusing our son.

"So, hun, shall we get going? I think Dupergirl is ready."

We all look out in the yard to see Julie trying to take off like Supergirl, with no luck.

"Sure. Everything going to be alright here? We don't need to run interference anymore?"

Kara blushes as she hands me Jeremiah.

"We're good here, Alex, thanks."

"Okay, just checking."

Kara uses her super speed to go scoop up Julie and twirls her around earning her giggles from the toddler.

"Auntie Kara, you scareded me! Do it again!"

Kara twirls her around a few more times.

"Alright, Miss Thang. I think your Mommies are ready to go. Now that Auntie Kara has made you dizzy, where's my hug?"

Julie stumble/runs over to me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"I love ewe, Auntie Cat."

"I love you, too, Miss Thang."

After the Danvers-Vasquez clan leaves, Kara approaches me sheepishly.

"Cat, I am really sorry about early, honest."

I give her a kiss.

"I know, sweetheart. As I said, I'm actually flattered. I made me feel good to know that you still feel so strongly about me, not that I didn't think you did, but the fact that you were so fiercely protective of me, ah. When you put your arm around me and said _'my wife'_ the way you did, I'm surprised you didn't just obliterate him on the spot with your laser beam eyes."

She blushes.

"I-I guess I got a tad carried away. It's just, I don't know. I got worried but you know, Alex told me something. Um, I don't know how to say this."

I tilt my head.

"Say what? What did she tell you? You're turning beet red again."

She clears her throat.

"Um, she told me that, ah, if you wanted, they make stuff to use in, um, bed to, uh, you know..."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"Kara, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

She shakes her head yes.

"O-Oh my. I think I'd be afraid you'd get a little too, um, enthusiastic and accidently hurt me, sweetheart, but I, ah, appreciate the thought. One visit to the hospital due to your very passionate loving was enough."

She blushes hard.

"Is it my fault that you're just so cuddly?"

I laugh.

"I guess not."

"So, you wouldn't want to try, you know, what she was talking about?"

"Kara, as much as it intrigues me, and as uneasy as it was for you to broach the subject, I'm going to decline. Darling, I don't need any outside objects when I have you. You, my love, are all the woman _and man_ that I could ever need. Seriously, have you ever seen me try to walk afterwards? _Not easy_."

Kara giggles.

"You look so beautiful trying, though, n-not that you don't look beautiful all the time, babe."

I smile.

"Nice save."

"Well, if you ever do want to try that, um, suggestion, just know that I will do everything in my power to make that happen, okay? You know how much I love you and want to make you happy."

I kiss her again.

"Thank you, Kara. I know you would do that, too."

Jeremiah whines.

"Oh now what's your problem, little man? Are we ignoring you? Oh, I know, it's our little Monkey's feeding time. Alright, alright, let's get you some food."

I pick him up and head to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, what can I make you since you're feeding him? Anything you want, name it."

I think for a second.

"How about you surprise me."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Look after Mama, Monkey."

A few minutes later, she returns.

"Hey you go, my lady."

"Seriously? Fresh sushi actually from Japan? You are going to spoil me, sweetheart."

She smiles widely.

"I love being able to spoil you."

I smirk.

"You spoil me just fine."

A few hours later we go and pick up Hope.

"MamaMommy!"

She runs towards us with open arms.

"Hi, sweetie pie! So how was your first day of first grade?"

Hope tells us everything that happened.

"...then we had lunch and then we went outside and played and then we went back inside and then our teacher, Miss Dummy, read us a story, and then we-"

"Drummy, not Dummy, Little One."

Hope throws her little arms in the air.

"That's what I said, Mommy."

Kara and I chuckle.

"Well, Hope, it sounds like you had a really great day. How did Jessica like it?"

She thinks for a second.

"She liked it. I made sure she sat with me. We eated lunch together. She had peanut butter and jelly. We shared."

I smirk.

"Did she want to share or did you just help yourself?"

Hope pouts.

"She shared with me on her own, Mama, honest."

"Okay, I believe you, honey."

"After lunch, some kids wanted to know when nap time was but I said we're grown-ups now so we don't get naps now. Our teacher smiled."

Kara and I both laugh.

"Oh, so you're a grown-up now?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. And what would this grown-up like for a snack?"

Hope giggles.

"Peanut butter on apples, please."

I smile.

"Peanut butter on apples, coming up."

"Hope, how did you feel after I gave you your glasses? Did they help you with the bell?"

She nods.

"Yes, Mommy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Little One. I'm sorry we forgot them."

Hope walks over and hugs her.

"It's okay. Can we not forget them again?"

Kara laughs.

"We can sure try not to, kiddo."

"Mom? Kara? Anyone here?"

Kara and I look at each other.

"In the kitchen, Adam."

"Babe, did you know he was coming?"

I shake my head.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites/follows...I'm not worthy. Differ...your reviews always make me smile. Thank you. I'm not sure if you knew I've posted another story. Check it out if you'd like to.

I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I wanted to post something before the holidays so you weren't left hanging.

I hope everyone is well and thanks again for reading my stories. I really am not worthy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Kara/Supergirl's P.O.V.**

Oh my goodness, Adam is here. He just dropped in out of the blue, I mean, not that I mind because he is Cat's son and is technically my stepson, so he's welcome here any time. He just, uh, never pops in, though. I hope everything is okay.

** In Cat and Kara's kitchen. **

"Hi, Adam. How are you doing? It's so wonderful to see you."

He blushes as Cat gives him a hug.

"I'm fine, Mom. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. To what do we owe this unexpected, yet always welcomed visit? Is everything alright?"

He laughs as Hope decides to leap into his arms.

"Atom! I started first grade today! I have a friend and we shareded our lunch."

"Oh wow! You did? That sounds awesome, sis! Sounds like you had a great day!"

She nods.

"I did. Want some apple?"

She shoves a piece of half eaten apple slice in his face.

"Hope, I don't think he wants part of your pre-chewed snack. Please remove that from his face."

She pouts at Cat while Adam holds back a chuckle.

"Thanks anyway, Hope."

"Okay. MamaMommy, can I play?"

We both nod.

"Yes, you may play for a little bit."

She runs off towards her swing set/jungle gym outside.

"Sorry about that. We really are teaching her manners. So, how's Jenn and the wedding planning going?"

Adam beams.

"It's alright. She was excited. I get it. Jenn's doing really well, thanks. Um, the wedding planning actually, it's kinda why I'm here."

I pout.

"It is? Oh no, is something wrong? Did something happen between you two because I will go throw her into space for breaking your heart right now."

Cat's eyes almost pop out at me as Adam belly laughs.

"N-No, Kara, she didn't break my heart nor did I break hers. Relax."

Cat smirks as she rubs my back.

"What seems to be the issue then if everyone is still happy and in love?"

He starts fidgeting.

"Well, uh, you see, the venue we were going to have the wedding at, the Elks Lodge, her father's a member, well, they had a slight sprinkler system issue as in it malfunctioned. Needless to say, they're closed for repairs."

" _I see_. That is rather unfortunate."

"Y-Yeah."

"How can your mom and I help?"

He smiles.

"O-Oh, well, I was wondering if either of you knew of an alternate place we could use, something that's not too expensive. Her parent's don't have a ton of money and the lodge was doing him a favor. If you don't, that's okay. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Cat hums.

"Adam, of course we will help you. And don't worry about the cost. I know it's tradition for the bride's parent's pay, but it's on us. No arguments. Tell us your next dream location and we'll see what we can do."

Adam's hand go up in protest.

"Oh, I didn't come here expecting you to foot the bill, honest. You really don't have to. I just came here for suggestions."

Cat scoffs.

"I know that, son, but I insist. Now, text her or facetweet her and ask where her dream location would be. Chop, chop."

Adam laughs.

"Alright, alright. Thank you. I'll be right back."

"Cat, you are amazing, you know that?"

She smirks and quirks an eyebrow.

"I know."

I give her a kiss.

"Uh hum. Am I interrupting?"

We both shake our heads.

"Not at all. So, what did she say?"

Adam grins.

"First of all, she said thank you from the bottom of her heart and her parents would like to repay you so matter how long it takes. Second, she actually asked if we could have it, um, here."

Cat blinks at him.

"Here, as in National City here or here as in, this house?"

He blushes.

"Here, as in your house. She really loves your back yard. I-If it's a problem, we'd understand. It's a lot to ask for."

Cat walks over and gives him a hug.

"Adam, we would be honored to have your wedding here. Let us know when and how many people. Oh, don't forget a list for the caterer. We wouldn't want to have anyone having any allergic reactions, like your father with shrimp."

Adam smirks.

"Yeah, he does tend to blow up if he's anywhere near seafood. I'll get you all that information as soon as I can. Mom, I can't tell you, _both you and Kara_ , how much this means to me. Jenn is going to be so happy. So will I."

Cat tears up.

"You're both welcome. Kara and I will do our best to make sure everything goes smoothly, okay?"

He nods.

"Thanks. I-I should get going. I'm meeting someone for dinner, a potential client."

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Where are you meeting this client?"

"Just at Noonan's. This guy is looking to put an addition onto his house and I have some options for him. Nothing fancy."

"My son, the architect. _Never gets old_."

He chuckles.

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, please say goodbye to your sister before you go. She'll be heartbroken if you don't."

He nods.

"Absolutely."

He goes out back where Hope is zipping around.

"Hey SuperHope, I've gotta go, but I'm going to be back again real soon."

She stops and runs over giving him a hug.

"You leaving? You just got here."

"I know, but I just said I'll be back again real soon. I promise, little sis."

She gives him a squeeze.

"Did Mama give you some apples?"

"Um, no. Was she supposed to?"

"I dunno."

"Okay. Well, I'm really glad you have a great first day of school, Hope. I'll see you later, gator!"

"Okay crocodile."

I chuckle and whisper to her.

"Hope, you're supposed to say _after a while crocodile_."

Hope whispers back upset.

"I forgot, Mommy."

Adam smiles at his baby sister.

"No biggie. Kara, thanks again. See you later."

After he leaves, Carter comes home.

"W-Was that Adam?"

"Yes, bud, it was. Sorry you just missed him."

He shrugs.

"It's okay. Is he o-okay?"

Cat tussles his hair.

"Yes, he's okay. He came to ask for our help with the wedding."

"He's still getting married, r-right? I-I'm still his best man, right? I've been practicing."

I stare at him.

"You've been practicing? How?"

He blushes.

"I-I've been practicing guarding a ring and handing it off."

"Really? What ring and who are you practicing with, may I ask?"

"It's not really a real ring, mom, just a rock. I hand it to Hope."

Hope smiles.

"Yep. He gives me the rock then I gives it back."

" _Give back_. How long have you been doing that, son?"

"S-Since he asked me. I looked up what a Best Man does. I wanted to make sure I d-didn't let him down."

Cat and I both tear up.

"That is very sweet of you, Carter. I'm so proud of you. And you, too, Hope, for helping your brother."

She beams.

"I'm a good helper."

"I also looked up Bachelor Parties since it said that the Best Man usually does that, too. I-I don't know if I can do that, Mom."

Cat blinks at him, only imagining what he found on the Internet regarding Bachelor Parties.

"No, no you don't have to do that, Carter. I'm sure Adam would understand."

"And speaking of being a good helper, Hope, would you like to help me set the table?"

She runs into the dining room before I finish my sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Carter, how was your day, bud?"

He smiles.

"It was good. Classes aren't too bad. My one professor said he recognized me from a science fair last year."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He laughs.

"Good. He liked my project so I think he will be able to give me challenging stuff to do now."

Cat and I both smile.

"That's wonderful, Carter. I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

He shuffles.

"H-Hope, how was first grade?"

Hope goes into telling him about her whole day.

"Wow. Sounds like you had fun."

"I did."

Jeremiah squeals.

"Another kingdom speaks. Yes, Monkey? Are we ignoring you again or are you just enjoying the hubbub bub and wanted to join in?"

He squeals again and kicks his little legs.

"I don't think he likes being left out of the hubbub, babe."

She picks him up and pats his little behind.

"Well that and he needs to be changed."

She makes a funny face at him as she hands him over to me.

"My goodness, Monkey. What did Mama feed you when I was out today?"

Cat rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh you know, the usual, hamburgers, French fries, pizza, oh and some pudding."

We all stare at her.

"Mama, he can't have bugers yet, he doesn't have teeth!"

She can't stop herself from laughing.

"I'm teasing Mommy, Hope."

"Oh. I knew that."

We all laugh now.

"She's so like you Kara, it's really funny."

I blush.

"Thanks, bud."


	37. Chapter 37

Well folks, we have reached the end of this journey.

Thank you all so very, very much for reading this, for the favorites and follows, and for all of the wonderful reviews. I cannot begin to tell you how much all of that has meant to me. What started out as a dare for myself blossomed into not one, but two fanfics.

Thanks for all the encouragement and allowing me to do this. I am forever humbled. I will try to continue my third, non-related story for as long as I see fit and who knows, maybe I will tack onto this one once in a while, you know, little one shots to catch you up on their lives. No promises but I won't rule it out. I've become attached to this cast of characters ( _not obsessively_ ) and to my readers.

So, without further ado, I give you the final chapter of "Getting to Know You, Baby"

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Cat's P.O.V.**

Today is my son's wedding day. My oldest boy is getting married. How in the world am I old enough to have a child who can get married? I have a baby and a first grader for Christ's sake. Oh, and a teenage son in college, _mustn't forget that_. And my wife, my beautiful, wonderful, young as in the same age as my son who's getting married today, wife, has been so amazing throughout this whole wedding process. She has held my hand allowing me to squeeze hers to all get out when she could tell I was getting frustrated with some aspect of the wedding planning, being how this is Adam and Jenn's wedding, not ours, and I have to accept their decisions, no matter how droll. Because of her, I have kept becoming a Momzilla down to a minimum.

I know, I know, Adam doesn't appear to be one for anything over the top but I also didn't peg him for cheesy theatrics either. I'm glad we were able to talk them out of having doves released, mainly because I thought Kara would've worried about them all day then wanting to fly after them to make sure they were safe, Hope probably going with her. Both of my girls are so sensitive and so sweet when it comes to birds. Regardless, this wedding, my oldest baby boy's wedding taking place today in my backyard is going to be beautiful.

** Cat and Kara's bedroom the morning of Adam's wedding. **

"Psst...you awake?"

I lay still feeling warm kisses against my cheek.

"Mmmm...I am now."

Kara giggles.

"I'm sure you are. Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday."

She playfully swats my arm.

"Yes, yes, but what else?"

"Hmmm...your turn to make breakfast?"

"Grrrr...I know you know what today is, besides my day to make breakfast. Aren't you excited?"

She starts bouncing on the bed.

"Again, _I am now_."

She smirks while I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Ha, ha. Unfortunately, babe, we don't have time for that. It's Adam and Jenn's wedding day!"

I roll my eyes.

"I know. Do you have to remind me?"

She pouts.

"A-Aren't you happy? Oh my goodness, you aren't, are you. B-But you seemed so enthusiastic during the whole wedding planning and said you'd be happy to have it here and everyone will be here soon though you don't have to worry about the food because I will be able to ea-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Kara, relax. I am happy. I'm also a little sad, too. My son is getting married. My son who's life I wouldn't be a part of if it weren't for you. My son that shouldn't even want to have anything to do with me after I chose not to fight for him is getting married in our backyard. I still feel like I'm not worthy of him, his love."

Kara holds me close.

"Cat, you _are_ worthy. You always have been. I just played a tini, tiny part in your reunion. You two did all the hard work patching things up."

She squeezes her fingers together for emphasis.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I love you."

I kiss her with all the passion I have.

"Mmmm...maybe we do have some time to-"

** The knock on their door and the wiggling of the doorknob stops them mid-kiss. **

"MamaMommy! Can I come in? Please!"

We both chuckle as Kara uses her super speed to unlock the door and jumps back in bed before Hope even has a chance to open the door.

"MamaMommy! MamaMommy! Atom is here. He looks cute and green."

"He looks green? What do you mean he looks green?"

I jump out of bed and run to the living room.

"Oh, hey mom. What's up?"

"Oh my. Hope was right."

He tilts his head.

"Right about what?"

"You do look cute and green. Why don't you have a seat, Adam."

He takes a seat while I get him a glass of water.

"Here, take a sip."

"Thanks."

"Feel better?"

He nods.

"Good. You don't look as green now."

He smiles.

"I guess I'm just a little, um, nervous. That's normal, right?"

I grin and take his hand.

"That's totally normal. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing that I can think of. This is nice, though."

I blush.

"Is everything okay?"

Kara slowly walks into the room, Hope close behind.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a slight case of nerves."

"Oh, phew. I was ready to take him to the hospital if need be."

Adam and I both laugh.

"Thanks, Kara. I don't think I'm that bad yet."

"Atom, you don't look green. I like green. Hank is green. Mama, I'm hungry."

Adam smiles and picks her up.

"Sorry I'm not green anymore little sis. So, are you excited for today?"

Hope beams.

"Yes! I get to push Jermia in his stroller down the aisle and throw flowers!"

"You're not throwing the flowers like baseballs, sweetie pie, your gently tossing them, remember? We practiced."

She nods.

"Yep."

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast. Adam, would you like anything?"

He shakes his head.

"No thank you. I think I'm too nervous to eat."

"Have you had anything to eat today, son?"

He looks to the ground.

"Not really."

"Well maybe you should at least have some toast. We can't have you passing out up there, now can we."

He chuckles while following us to the kitchen.

"Mom? K-Kara?"

"In the kitchen, bud!"

Carter shuffles into the kitchen, his hair a mess.

"Hey, A-Adam. Hi, Hope."

"Hey, Best Man! How are you?"

Carter blushes.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Great. Are you still up for today? Don't forget to let me know if it's too much, okay? I'd totally understand."

"I-I'm up for it, but thanks just in case."

I tear up.

"Here's some pancakes, son."

Hope bounces out of her chair and runs over to Carter.

"Carder, I'm excited, are you?"

He smiles.

"Yeah."

** Kara's head perks up as she hears the baby wake up. **

"Sounds like our Monkey is up. I'll go get him."

I shake my head.

"Where did he get that nickname from, anyway?"

" _Mom_ , it's because he sounds like a monkey when he's happy, remember?"

I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Oh yes, how can I forget, Carter. First Kara started calling him Monkey, then you and your sister, then your Aunt."

He smiles.

"Yep."

Adam smiles.

"Makes sense to me."

Hope giggles and smiles proudly.

"Auntie Alex calls me Stinky Butt."

I almost choke on my coffee while Carter and Adam howl laughing.

"Hope, why don't you go check on Mommy and Jeremiah? See what's taking them so long."

She nods and bounces out of the room down the hall.

"That was too funny, mom. I'm sorry I laughed but she was just so proud."

"I know. I've tried to curb Alex from calling her that and she complied, for the most part, so I started calling her daughter _Miss Thang._ Drives her crazy. I just say, 'Tit for Tat' and smile."

Adam howls laughing again.

"I wouldn't picture it any other way."

** Seconds later, Kara walks back into the kitchen bouncing a still sleepy Jeremiah on her hip with a still bouncing Hope next to her. **

"Sorry that took so long. Someone is extra clingy today."

"Mommy had to change his stinky diaper, too."

I nod.

"I bet. Come here little man. What's the matter? Didn't you sleep well?"

Jeremiah coos and plays with my hair.

"Adam, can I get you anything else? More toast? Juice?"

He shakes his head.

"No thanks, Kara. I feel better now."

She smiles.

"Do you think he's going to be okay later?"

"I think so. He can still take a nap before the ceremony. If he's cranky, then, um, I..."

"I guess Hope would have to do double duty."

Hope giggles.

"He said _dooty_ , Mommy!"

Kara blushes.

"Different kind, Little One."

Hope still giggles.

"Mama, can I do magic today?"

"Oh sweetie, we may not have time to do magic today. Definitely tomorrow, okay?"

She pouts.

"But I wanted to show Atom my magic stuff."

Adam gives her a hug.

"You can show me something now if you'd like, if it's okay with mom and Kara?"

We both smile and give the go ahead.

"Yeah! I'll be right back."

** After a half hour of Hope's magic tricks, it's time for the group to get ready for the wedding. **

"I'm glad Jeremiah is behaving like his happy little self. He had me worried earlier."

I nod only to remember that Kara can't see me as I'm in our closet getting my dress.

"Yes. Me, too. I think he just didn't sleep well. It happens."

I hear her hum.

"Oh my. You look amazing, sweetheart. You're going to upstage the bride wearing that."

Kara blushes as she zips me up.

"I was just going to say the same about you, babe."

She kisses me briefly the pulls away.

"Mmmm...if I don't stop, that gorgeous dress of yours will be on the floor."

I smirk.

"I know, but do you really think anyone will miss us?"

She giggles.

"Babe, it is _our_ house. Someone surely will look for us."

"True. _We can sneak off later_."

She giggles as I playfully swat her butt before leaving the room to check on the kids.

"MommyMama, how do I look?"

Hope twirls around, her flower girl dress flowing around her.

"You look beautiful, sweetie."

Hope beams.

"Is it time? Is it time?"

"Almost. Just relax, okay. I don't want you getting over excited."

She nods.

"Okay. Is Jessica here? I want to show her how my dress twirls."

I smile.

"Not yet. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Okay. Mama, can I have some apples please?"

I chuckle.

"May I and you may have some. Just don't get dirty, okay?"

She runs off towards the kitchen as I knock on Carter's door.

"C-Come in."

My breath hitches as I see Adam helping him with his bow tie.

"He was having a little trouble so he asked me for help. I hope that's okay?"

I can only nod while Kara takes my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, it's fine. You two look amazing. So handsome."

I sniffle.

"Yes, yes you both look so handsome, so grown-up."

"M-Mom, are you c-crying?"

I quickly stiffen up.

"What? No. I just had something in my eye."

Both boys just nod knowingly.

"Mom, it will be fine. I promise. Oh, is Jenn here yet? Have you seen her? How is she?"

I grin.

"She arrived twenty minutes ago, Adam. She appears to be in good shape."

Adam beams.

"Good. Good. Dad, is he here?"

"Yes. He's here. I told him we had seafood just to mess with him. You should've seen his face."

Adam laughs.

"Mom, not nice. But, kinda funny. How's my baby baby brother doing? Feeling better now?"

"Yep! I think he'll be good to go."

"Thanks, Kara. Phew. Is it hot in here?"

I guide him to a chair.

"No, I think you're just getting nervous again. Kara, will you please get him a glass of water? Thank you."

She gone and back in a flash.

"Here you go, Adam. Just take small sips."

He nods slowly.

"M-Mom, could you help me with this cummerbund? I think i-it may be twisted."

I check Carter's cummerbund.

"How in the...well that's a first. Here, better?"

He looks relieved.

"Thanks. I didn't think t-that was right."

I ruffle his hair.

"You look so handsome, son."

He blushes.

"T-Thanks, mom."

"MamaMommy! She's here! She's here! Look!"

Hope comes running in dragging Jessica behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers-Grant."

"Hello, Jessica. My, don't you look pretty."

She fidgets with her dress as she blushes.

"Thank you. My dress twirls like Hope's dress, too. See!"

Both girls start twirling and giggling.

"That's wonderful! Hey Hope, why don't you and Jessica hang out in your room and play until it's time then you can show her to her seat, okay?"

The two little girls squeal and run off.

"Ah to be six with a twirling dress. Nothing better in the world."

Everyone giggles when Adam's father knocks on the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to have a minute with Adam if that's okay?"

We clear out so he can have his man-to-man talk with his son.

After five minutes, the door opens and he steps back out, clearing having shed some tears.

"Babe, it's time. Everyone's here and ready to go. Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you ready?"

She kisses me, careful not to smear my lipstick.

"Yep. Shall we gather the kids and get this show on the road?"

I chuckle.

"Yep."

** The wedding goes effortlessly with everyone grinning and giggling as Hope, the flower girl takes Jeremiah, the ring bearer down the aisle, Hope pausing every now and then to twirl while Jeremiah squealed in delight. When it was Jenn's turn, no one could contain their oohing and ahhing, as the beautiful bride seemed to float down the aisle towards her an anxiously awaiting groom, Adam, who stood like a beaming statue. Carter brilliantly handed off the ring to his big brother and smiled towards Cat and Kara as if to say, "I did it!" When they were finally pronounced 'Man and Wife', everyone erupted in thunderous applause as Adam and Jenn kissed. After feeling like having hundreds of pictures taken, now it's party time. **

I smile watching my son and his wife during their first dance as a married couple.

"Remember that, babe?"

I nod, leaning into Kara.

"Absolutely. Seems like yesterday."

She gives me a squeeze and hums as the song winds down.

** The DJ announces it's time for the Father-Daughter Dance. **

"Doesn't she look beautiful, mom?"

"She sure does, Adam. How does it feel, being a married man now?"

He just beams.

"So far...wonderful. I, we, can't thank you enough for this."

I give him a hug.

"You are both very welcome."

** The song ends and the DJ announces the Mother-Son dance. **

"Come on, mom. It's our turn."

I stare blankly at Adam.

"W-What? Aren't you going to dance with your mom?"

He looks over towards the woman who raised him, his stepmother, who just gives him a smile and nods in approval.

" _You_ are my mom, mom. Come on, the song started."

He drags me to the floor and pulls me into the dance.

Halfway through the song, I find my voice again.

"A-Adam, I don't know what to say about this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He laughs.

"Yep. Besides, the song's almost over."

He playfully dips me as I squeal like a little girl.

"O-Oh my!"

The song ends and everyone applauds.

"Adam, I, I..."

He gives me a big hug and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's okay. I wanted to surprised you and it looks like I did."

I walk over to his stepmother who is just smiling.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like I robbed you of a special moment."

Sharon shakes her head.

"No, Cat, you didn't. He asked me a while ago if it would be okay to dance with you and how could I say no to that? Ever since the two of you have reconnected, he has become such a better man, not that he wasn't a good one to begin with. He just, seemed to have come into his own more. Does that make sense? I know it was because of you."

I'm awestruck.

"I still, I just don't know how to thank you, Sharon."

She hugs me, whispering in my ear.

"Just keep being there for him, that's all I ask."

I nod.

"I will."

"Cat, may I speak with you for a second?"

I look up and see Adam's beautiful bride standing in front of me.

"Of course, dear. What can I do for you?"

She smiles.

"I just wanted to thank you again for allowing Adam and me to have our wedding here. Everything has just been so wonderful. Thank you."

She gives me a hug.

"You're welcome, darling. Glad that we were able to help."

We both look to the dance floor and smile watching Hope with her little friend Jessica twirling around like princesses, Kara bouncing Jeremiah on her hip, Adam doing a bad robot dance, and Carter just bopping up and down and laugh.

"Shall we join them?"

She nods as we head to the dance floor and begin dancing.

"Mama! Everyone dancin'! This is fun!"

"Yes, it is fun."

Kara shifts over to me, Jeremiah squealing, reaching for me.

"Hello there, little man. Having fun?"

He snuggles in as we bounce around the dance floor.

"He's having a blast, babe."

"Good. That means he'll sleep well tonight with visions of _Saturday Night Fever_ floating around in his head."

Kara snorts.

"Oh my. That would be some dream, hey little Monkey?"

He squeals.

"See, he thinks so."

"How about you, Jessica? Are you having fun, sweetheart?"

The little girl stops bouncing and smiles.

"Yes, Mrs. Danvers-Grant! I'm having oodles of fun! Thanks for inviting me! I've never been to a wedding before."

"You are very welcome, dear. I'm glad you're having fun. Carter, how about yourself? Having a good time?"

Carter had stopped dancing already and has been staring at something or someone.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm having fun."

Kara looks over at what he's been looking at to see it's a really pretty girl about his age.

"Hey, buddy. You should ask her to dance."

He pales.

"O-Oh no. I couldn't do that. She wouldn't dance with m-me...would she?"

She smiles.

"You won't know until you ask."

The song switches to a slow dance as Carter wanders over towards the girl.

"Sweetheart, what is he doing?"

Kara shuffles and looks towards the ground.

"He's asking her to dance."

"Oh, that's nice. Wait, what?"

"He's, um, he's..."

"I heard you the first time. Ooh, ooh! They're heading towards the dance floor. Move!"

We quickly get off the floor and scatter.

"That wasn't weird or anything, babe."

I roll my eyes.

"Well I didn't want to spook him."

She snorts and puts her arms around the baby and me.

"I love you, you goofball."

"Mama's a goofball? I thought you were a goofball, Mommy."

I belly laugh watching Kara pout.

"We both are, sweetie pie."

Content with that answer, she goes back to playing with Jessica.

"Look at him. He looks terrified."

We try not to stare as Carter dances with the pretty redheaded girl.

"Yeah he does."

"Do you know who she is, Adam?"

"She's Jenn's cousin, Amanda. And before you ask, no. We didn't have any intention of trying to set them up although I may or may not have paid attention to what Carter likes."

I pale.

"What? No, wait. I do not want to know. Ever."

He laughs.

"Redheads, really? I never realized. Huh. Good for him."

I shoot Kara a death stare.

"What? What'd I do?"

Adam laughs harder, leading Kara towards the dance floor and out of my reach.

"Seriously, what did I do?"

"Nothing. I was just messing with her and you made it better."

"Oh. Okay. So, um, congratulations. You and Jenn make a gorgeous couple."

He blushes.

"Thanks. And thanks again for letting us have the wedding here. I've already thanked mom again. I figured I'd thank you again, too."

She blushes.

"You're welcome. We're honored. It was also really sweet of you to dance with her. She totally wasn't ready for that."

He nods.

"I know. I wanted to surprise her. I would've told you but, well, your track record with keeping secrets isn't the best."

"Hey now."

They both laugh.

"Adam, I'm glad that you kept in touch with her after, um, you know."

He smiles.

"Yeah, well. You two make a way better couple."

She squeals as he dips her.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Kara bows out so that Adam may dance with his bride.

"May I have this dance?"

She spins around.

"Oh, I don't know. See, I'm a married woman and my wife may get jealous."

I snake my arm around her.

"So your wife is the jealous kind, eh? Well then, I guess we'll just have to be careful then."

I pull her in close and kiss her.

"Mmmm...so tell me about your wife."

"Huh? Wife?"

I hold her closer as she tries to steady herself.

"I love you, sweetheart."

She nuzzles into my neck.

"I love you, too, babe."

We continue swaying to the music, the party blurring around.

Life doesn't get any better.

** The End **


End file.
